C'est Ma Vie
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Luego de derrotar y asumir que Hawk Moth fuera Gabriel Agreste, Adrien y Marinette avanzan en sus proyectos personales pero más unidos que nunca. Afrontando cada uno de los desafios que se le presentan en el camino, deben seguir aprendiendo... Incluso cuando la amenaza de un nuevo Hawk Moth aparece para dañarlos. [Continuación de C'est La Vie]
1. Prólogo

C'est Ma Vie

Prólogo

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Un joven rubio de cabellos cortos y brillantes ojos verdes, caminaba por el campus de la universidad, saludando a todo el mundo, pues, aunque era conocido en todo París, en aquel lugar se sentía uno más y agradecía eso con todo su corazón. Fue cuando divisó una cabellera azul a la distancia, que sonrió y tomándose de una de las correas de su mochila, adelantó el paso para sorprenderla con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Hola! —exclamó, cruzando su brazo por los hombros de la chica, que lo miró con bastante fastidio.

—¡No hagas esto en la universidad, Adrien! —lo reprendió, pero el chico de mirada esmeralda no estaba con ganas de obedecerle.

—No quiero —se negó, acercándosela más a él—. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

—¿Todas? —protestó, separándose de él. Inmediatamente, el chico bajó la mirada con fastidio—. ¿Otra vez fallaste? —ante la afirmación, la chica de ojos castaños suspiró.

—Fue todo un fracaso. Ella no cayó en nada de lo que le dije —confesó—. Tu plan no sirvió.

—El Plan no tenía fallas. El fallado eres tú —lo acusó su amiga.

—¡Kagami! —protestó el chico, apretando sus puños.

—Adrien —apoyó su dedo índice en el pecho del chico—, acéptalo. Tú no sirves para mentir y por eso no puedes engañar a Marinette —le advirtió.

—¡Esto debería ser más sencillo! —protestó, refregándose la cabeza con su mano derecha.

—Es que por más que quieras hacerlo, eres demasiado puro. ¿Por qué crees que nadie te compró ese intento de rebeldía de hace años atrás? No te imaginas lo felices que fuimos cuando Marinette, al fin, te volvió a tu centro.

—¿No te gusté? —ofendido, se llevó la mano abierta al centro del pecho.

—Te odié —le confesó, tomándolo del brazo—. Me gustas más así, manejable.

—¡Oye! —protestó, tratando de soltarse, pero la japonesa no se dejó.

—¡No te enojes, Adrien! —le pidió—. Recuerda que me necesitas para seguir planeando tus coartadas.

—Esto me tiene enfermo —protestó.

—¡No te puedes enfermar! Te necesito entero —le recriminó, soltándolo.

Adrien no dijo nada, pero la miró con una sonrisa, esa que Kagami sabía que ponía cuando estaba a punto de tirar uno de sus malos chistes. Por suerte, el ringtone de su teléfono celular lo interrumpió.

—La invoqué —respondió con una mueca, cuando la imagen de Marinette apareció en pantalla—. ¡Marinette! —exclamó, fingiendo un gran entusiasmo—. Sí, estoy en la universidad.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó Kagami, como si estuviera fingiendo un cuadro de excitación— ¿Por qué contestaste en este momento?

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó entre dientes, mientras la japonesa solo se reía en silencio, mientras exclamaba frases subidas de tono en el teléfono— ¡No, Marinette! —exclamó, cuando su novia cortó el teléfono.

—¡Kagami! —protestó, guardando el teléfono con rabia— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ella iba a contestar, divertida, pero un sonido de su móvil indicó la llegada de un mensaje. Lo abrió y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— ¿Qué? —Kagami le mostró el mensaje— ¿Qué diablos? —exclamó, tomándolo.

_«No intentes ponerme celosa, sabes que solo te amo a ti, Kagami ;)»_

Kagami recuperó su teléfono celular, muerta de risa, tomó al acomplejado muchacho del brazo y lo acompañó hacia la sala de clases.

—¡No mueras aún, Adrien! Recuerda que eres mi compañero de tesis.

El rubio la miró, pero aún no entendía porque Marinette le había mandado ese tipo de mensajes a Kagami. La amistad de esas dos, un día iba a volverlo loco.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Lejos de aquel campus universitario, en un pequeño atelier, en pleno centro de París, una joven de larga cabellera azulada y brillantes ojos celestes, se reía pegada a su teléfono celular, pues le divertía mucho aquel juego que tenían con Kagami para mortificar al rubio. Había empezado como venganza por su rebeldía de los diecisiete años, pero sin darse cuenta, terminó convirtiéndose en un hábito de ambas y la pasaban muy bien.

Terminó de reír y, tras cambiar la mirada risueña por una seria, finalmente le envió un mensaje a Adrien, de que necesitaban verse con urgencia. Ese había sido el motivo de aquella llamada frustrada.

Dejó a un lado su móvil y atándose su cabellera en una coleta alta, se encaminó hasta donde estaba Luka, con una libreta y su guitarra, practicando una melodía.

—Te escuché reír —comentó el de cabellos turquesa, deteniendo las notas musicales.

—¡Finalmente, le declaré mi amor a Kagami! —respondió, sentándose a su lado. Luka también se rio, pero al ver que Marinette tenía la mirada perdida en un punto, la observó fijamente, dejando la guitarra a un lado.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió—, ya no puedo seguir así, Luka. No quiero seguir aplazando esto porque me estoy lastimado y lo estoy lastimando a él, también.

—Entiendo…

—Hace unos años, pensé que todo iba a ser fácil de manejar, pero el trabajo y los estudios de ambos nos están haciendo todo cada vez más difícil —bajó la mirada y se miró las manos. Y sin contar que, a eso, habían tenido que enfrentar a Akumas que aparecían tan esporádicamente, que nunca sabían cuando estar preparados. Estaba agotada y su examen final en el Instituto la había tenido durmiendo en aquel lugar las últimas dos semanas—. No quiero seguir así con Adrien. Ya se me están acabando las excusas…

—Lo aceptará —le comentó, tomándole ambas manos—. Verás que sí —y tras esa palabra, la tomó de los hombros para acercársela a él y abrazarla—. Todo estará bien.

—Ojalá… —dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo, justo cuando entraban Rose y Juleka.

—Perdón —exclamó la rubia, dándose vuelta. Inmediatamente, los dos se soltaron y se pusieron de pie, bastante abochornados.

—Creo que seguiré con esto —dijo Luka tomando su guitarra nuevamente.

—Sí —Marinette, se acercó a su secretaria ignorando la mirada confundida de ésta—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Llegaron las telas que pediste —comentó Juleka, mirando a su hermano que había vuelto a tu trabajo y a Marinette que parecía extraña— ¿Marinette?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué mi hermano estaba consolándote? —preguntó directamente. La joven se detuvo, miró a ambas chicas y suspiró.

—Lo voy a hacer —confesó. Ante aquella sola frase, el rostro de incertidumbre de ambas amigas cambió y se acercaron a abrazarlas

— ¡Al fin, Marinette!

—Esto ya no puede seguir así.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Adrien no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y tenía un mal presentimiento. Kagami lo había dejado solo después de clases, pues ni siquiera lo acompañó a comer como solían hacer siempre, para avanzar en su proyecto de tesis. Además, como complemento, ese mensaje de Marinette lo hacía sentir ansioso por algún motivo.

_«Necesitamos hablar de algo urgente. Ya no podemos seguir así, Adrien. Te espero a las 20hs en…»_

La dirección no era de algún lugar conocido, así que tras hacer un poco de hora en su casa y practicar un poco de piano con Plagg para matar sus ansias, le pidió a su guardaespaldas que lo llevara a esa dirección.

—No sé si volveré a comer —le informó a Nathalie. La mujer que ahora llevaba el cabello corto hasta los hombros, le afirmó con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. Seguramente no lo harás —la frase de ésta lo confundió, pero las relaciones entre ellos aun eran un tire y afloje, así que decidió no indagar más en ello.

Se montó en el auto y se dirigió a la famosa dirección.

Le sorprendió que su guardaespaldas lo dejara en aquella casa, cercana a una de las riberas del río Sena. La puerta no tenía un timbre, así que estaba bastante confundido, pero Plagg se asomó y, emocionado, se acercó a un punto y la puerta se abrió.

—¿Conoces este lugar? —le preguntó, abriendo la puerta. Todo el lugar se encontraba a oscuras.

—Por supuesto —afirmó, separándose un poco de su portador—. Viví muchos años aquí.

—¿Años?

—El antiguo guardián solía vivir aquí —la voz de Marinette en la oscuridad activó todos los sentidos de Adrien, que buscó rápidamente a su novia, pero no la encontró y solo la escuchó reír—. Casi me atrapas…

—¡Marinette! —protestó— ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Pues… —en eso, las luces se prendieron en todo el lugar y Adrien notó a varios de los Kwamis que lo miraban con una sonrisa. Aun no se acostumbraba a verlos libremente desde que Marinette se había convertido en la guardiana—… este es nuestro nuevo hogar.

—¿Nuestro? —preguntó, confundido.

—Sí —lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo ingresar a la casa—. El maestro Fu me la dejó antes de irse con Marianne a Londres… así que literalmente es mía —ante aquello, Adrien observó con su mirada verde toda la decoración del lugar— ¡Chloé me ayudó en la decoración! —comentó con una sonrisa—. Es su primer trabajo como Decoradora de Ambientes.

Adrien aun no salía de su aturdimiento, observando todo a su alrededor y giró sobre sus pies. Marinette observó la confusión del chico, así que se acercó a él, cruzando los brazos detrás del cuello masculino.

—¿Aun no entiendes?

—No —dijo. Marinette sonrió, acercando sus labios a los de él.

—Ya se me acabaron las excusas para no aceptar tus propuestas de matrimonio. Estoy aburrida de echar a perder los planes que haces con Kagami para sorprenderme y estoy aburrida de hacer que Luka soporte tus descargos contra mi poco tiempo para nosotros.

—Marinette…

—Adrien, te amo y nada ha cambiado para mí en estos siete años, pero el tiempo se me está haciendo tan corto que decidí esto —le informó, separándose un poco.

—Me dices que no aceptarás casarte conmigo todavía, pero ¿vamos a vivir juntos?

—Sí —afirmó—. Me encantaría casarme contigo, pero aun no es tiempo —le confesó.

—¿Tiene que ver con aquella visita de Bunnyx? —cuando observó como los ojos de su novia se apagaban, supo que algo tenía que ver. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y llevó ambos brazos a la espalda de Marinette para apegarla a él—. ¿Vas a estar cada noche y cada mañana conmigo?

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó y la respuesta de Adrien no fue con palabras. Llevó su mano a la coleta alta de Marinette y le soltó el cabello para luego, acercar su boca a la de ella y besarla con hambre.

—Ajam —Tikki observó aquello y vio la señal para que los Kwamis volvieran a su compartimiento dentro de la caja de Miraculous. Todos obedecieron a la roja de motas negras, sin chistar.

—¿Yo también me voy? —preguntó con una sonrisa, Plagg. Tikki resopló, mirando a su contraparte—. ¿No estás feliz? —la Kwami dejó de mirar al ser oscuro y observó como ambos portadores se reían entre besos y giros en la sala.

—Si, lo estoy —afirmó—, porque no ha sido fácil que lleguen a este punto, y aún no sabemos quién es el enemigo que atacará el día de su boda…

Plagg se acercó y palmeó la espalda de Tikki.

—Verás que conseguiremos enfrentar lo que venga. Confiemos en que ello lo lograran.

Tikki lo miró y luego, nuevamente a su portadora, que giraba en brazos de Adrien.

—Solo deseo que puedan ser felices de una vez por todas.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hello!

Primero que nada, gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, después de varias semanas entre el final de C'est La Vie.

¡Ahora ya saben que fue a decirles Bunnyx! ¡El caos absoluto se generará con un Akumatizado el día de su boda! ¿Quién creen que sea ese akumatizado? :O

Marinette ha tenido que rechazar muchas pedidas de mano de Adrien, por temor a ese día... pero como ya están terminando con su vida "normal" como estudiantes universitarios, cree que está dando los primeros pasos para acercarse a ese desenlace.

Y sí creen que no podrán ver esas pedidas frustradas, están totalmente equivocados! Porque al igual que C'est La Vie, este fic contará con siete capitulos que mostrará cada uno de los siete años que pasó entre ambas partes. Para terminar en el capitulo de la boda. ¿Podrán sobrevivir a ella? ¡Acompañenme en esta nueva aventura!

¡Como siempre cuento con el apoyo de mi querida beta que escucha cada idea loca y me asesora en llevarlas a cabo! xD

Este prólogo contó con 1871 palabras.

Sinceramente, con tantos atados, aun no escribo el primer capitulo de esto, pero como no quise aplazarlo. Las publicaciones de esta segunda parte serán cada 15 días, al menos que adelante varios capítulos y volvamos a la triple actualización mensual. ¡Envíenme energías! Porque del puro calor me quedo dormida a cada rato en vez de escribir xD Y con mi cría en casa es más difícil...

¡En fin!

Por el momento, nos leemos en esta aventura el 15 de Diciembre.

.

¡Saludos!

.

Aquatic~


	2. Capitulo I

**.**

**Iniciamos...**

**¿Preparados?**

* * *

**C'est Ma Vie**

**I**

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

_Aquella no era una noticia para recibir por teléfono y mucho menos si la persona que había realizado el llamado, apenas podía hablar entre lágrimas y sollozos. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, así que le entregó su celular a Marinette y se alejó de aquel lugar. Su novia lo miró y él solo afirmó con la cabeza, antes de que ella se llevara el teléfono al oído y escuchara lo que no quería oír._

—_Señorita Nathalie… —dijo la de coletas— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —la mirada celeste de la portadora de la buena suerte se amplió al máximo y sintió que perdía algo de estabilidad, por lo que Adrien se le acercó rápidamente para sostenerla._

—_¿Y está bien? —la voz le salió tan temblorosa que Adrien hizo a un lado su orgullo y tomó el teléfono para poner el altavoz._

_«No muy bien. Está internado en cuidados intensivos. La noticia que le dieron los monjes del templo, lo descompensó completamente»_

—_¡¿Y qué noticia tiene a mi padre internado?! —le gritó al teléfono, Marinette observó a Adrien que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, cerrando los suyos para juntar fuerza para lo que iba a escuchar._

_«El daño que el Miraculous del Pavo Real me causó a mí, ha sido sanado…» entre los sollozos de la asistente de Gabriel Agreste, Adrien sintió que el pecho se le apretaba de una forma extraña, como si alguien le hubiera metido la mano en el pecho y estrujado su corazón. «…pero el daño que hizo el Miraculous en tu madre… No hay solución»_

—_¿Qué?_

_«Lo siento, Adrien. La señora Emilie falleció»_

_Adrien perdió la estabilidad de sus piernas, cayendo sentado al suelo de la habitación de Marinette. La chica tomó el teléfono, acariciándole la espalda a su chico._

—_Nathalie, hablamos luego. Cuida del señor Agreste y yo me encargo de Adrien…_

_«Gracias»_

_Marinette dejó el teléfono en el diván y se agachó a abrazar a Adrien._

—_Marinette —dijo sintiendo que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones—, dime que es una broma de Nathalie. Dime, por favor, que es mentira lo que me han dicho… —pero ella no pudo decir nada y simplemente lo abrazó para hacerle saber que estaba con él, que la tenía a ella y nunca lo iba a dejar._

—_Lo siento, Adrien… Lo siento tanto —el chico se aferró con fuerza a su novia y lloró a más no poder, sintiendo que esto era un castigo para su padre por haber hecho mal uso del miraculous, un castigo que terminó afectándolo a él también. Al pensar en eso, de pronto, toda su tristeza se convirtió en odio hacia su progenitor._

_A la semana siguiente, con los funerales realizados, finalmente, su madre podría descansar en paz. Gabriel no regresó de inmediato a París. Solo se presentó al funeral y desapareció nuevamente en el Tíbet, pagando el castigo que los guardianes tenían para él. Adrien recibió la invitación de su tía Amelie para ir con ella a Inglaterra, pero no quiso dejar a Marinette. _

_Al sentir que toda su familia desapareció de su alrededor, Adrien intentó revelarse. Decidió dejar su imagen de niño perfecto, de preocuparse por sus notas, su estilo o lo que decían de él y trató de convertirse en un ser totalmente opuesto, pero no lo logró._

_No porque no tuviera los medios, sino porque las personas que realmente lo querían no lo permitieron. Kagami lo amonestó muchas veces en sus clases de esgrima, Nino le había cortado un poco el habla y su novia… su novia no le decía nada, pero lo observaba molesta… Hasta que el día de su cumpleaños numero diecisiete, tras una broma cruel, explotó todo frente a él._

_Y él podría perder todo… pero no soportaría perderla a ella… A ella nunca._

_Estaban a punto de reconciliarse cuando una voz los interrumpió._

_Ambos reconocían a Bunnyx, como su amiga Alix del futuro. ¿Qué había pasado?_

—_Lo siento, rubio —le dijo a Adrien, señalando el ruido del exterior—. ¿Podrías ir a deshacerte de ese ruido infernal? Necesito hablar con Nette._

—_¿Pero sucedió algo? —preguntó, pero la de traje blanco y celeste negó con la cabeza._

—_Lo siento, pero tu yo del futuro fue muy claro —elevó el dedo índice y cerró los ojos—. Solo habla con mi Marinette y déjame a mí con la incertidumbre._

—_¡Vaya! —protestó, apoyando la mano derecha en la frente y perdiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos—. Hasta mi yo del futuro prefiere a Marinette —la mencionada se rio, aunque estaba muy preocupada por la presencia de Bunnyx— En fin… las dejo —y salió de la habitación para que ambas hablaran, mientras iba a deshacerse de los invitados no invitados._

_Cuando regresó el silencio a la mansión, volvió con Marinette. La encontró sentada en el sillón blanco de su habitación y ésta se lanzó a sus brazos, con miedo._

—_¿Marinette? —consultó._

—_¡No me preguntes nada! —le pidió—. ¡Solo abrázame fuerte! —y él obedeció porque, aunque era una persona muy curiosa y a pesar de haber notado un pequeño cambio en Marinette tras aquella visita, nunca se atrevió a preguntar. _

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

El sol había asomado sus rayos hacía poco, pero el rubio no podía dormir más. ¿Cómo hacerlo si a su lado dormía la mujer que amaba con cada célula de su ser? Se acomodó en la cama y, con ambas manos bajo su mejilla derecha, observó como Marinette dormía pacíficamente.

Aun le costaba creer que, finalmente, había accedido a dar un paso en su vida, juntos. No fue el que él esperaba, pero era uno que había querido dar hace años y al que ella siempre se había resistido: Vivir juntos.

Extendió su mano derecha hacia su compañera para quitarle el cabello que cubría parte de su rostro, acariciándola a su paso. La mujer solo se acomodó ante el tacto y sonrió entre sueños, ampliando la sonrisa de Adrien.

Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos en esos siete años, cosas buenas y cosas malas, pero realmente no cambiaría nada. Bueno, quizás si cambiase una cosa… que su adorada novia no tuviera ningún tipo de relación profesional con su padre, sin embargo, no había conseguido que ella diera su brazo a torcer.

Tomó aire profundamente y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente.

—Eres una pequeña obstinada.

Finalmente, se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, observando mejor la habitación que compartirían desde ahora. Si bien la casa no era muy grande y en el primer piso estaban solamente el living y la cocina, el segundo piso, en el que se encontraban, solo estaba de la habitación que era grande y espaciosa.

Ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo porque, aunque podría haber obtenido ayuda financiera de él, no había podido, ni siquiera, prestarle para un pasaje de transporte.

Rio recordando cuando ambos estaban decidiendo sus vidas profesionales. Él no tenía nada en mente, pues tras pasar por esa bochornosa etapa de rebeldía, al enterarse que su madre no volvería a la vida por culpa del actuar de su padre, había querido ser todo lo contrario a la imagen de perfección que representaba… aunque lo único que consiguió fue regaños de todas las personas que lo querían sinceramente.

Mientras pensaba que quería ser en la vida, Marinette le contó que trabajaría para Gabriel a pedido de Nathalie, para poder conseguir el dinero para su matrícula y mensualidades, aquello fue una bomba entre ellos y no se hablaron durante dos… horas. ¡Mucho para él!

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

_._

_Seis meses después de que Gabriel y Nathalie volvieran a París._

_._

_Marinette observaba al joven frente a ella, farfullar miles de cosas inentendibles, por lo que, simplemente, se obligó a suspirar con fastidio, acercándose a él y tomándolo del rostro._

—_¿Puedes parar?_

—_¡Es que con todo lo que te hicieron…! —protestó—. ¿Cómo vas a ayudarlos?_

—_Adrien —le apretó ambas mejillas, haciendo que los labios del rubio se fruncieran un poco—, Nathalie me pidió el favor. Tu padre ha tenido un gran colapso y ella ha tomado el mando, y no puedo, simplemente, ver como la empresa de tu familia se destruye así nada más, solo porque tú no quieres ayudar._

—_Si necesitas dinero —dijo como pudo, por los labios apretados—, solo pídemelo a mí. Yo puedo ayudarte._

—_¡Claro que no! —lo soltó, haciendo que la cabeza de Adrien se moviera con algo de brusquedad—. ¿Crees que eres mi banco? ¡No, señor!_

—_¡Pero yo te daría todo, si me lo pides! —exclamó—. No necesitas trabajar con ellos._

—_Adrien —volvió a ponerse firme frente a él, pero esta vez sacando la voz autoritaria que tenía como Ladybug—, no voy a dejar que costees mis gastos. Si hay una forma en la que pueda pagar mis mensualidades, con mis propias manos, lo haré._

—_¿No te haré cambiar de parecer? —comentó resignado, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Ni siquiera si te hago mi esposa?_

—_No bromees con cosas así —comentó la chica, elevándose en sus pies para besar su mejilla—. Me gusta ser autovalente, mientras tenga dos manos con las que pueda trabajar y una mente creativa. Solo necesito que estés a mi lado y nada más. _

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Y claro que se había tomado muy en serio lo de ser autovalente. Trabajando con algunos diseños para Gabriel, consiguió pagarse su carrera. La línea de ropa que diseñó para su pasarela de graduación tuvo tanto éxito que ni siquiera necesitó vender su colección. Aunque se la pelearon varios diseñadores, finalmente decidió que fuera el primer lanzamiento de Gabriel Eco.

Aquellas regalías le habían permitido abrir un Atelier que le daba el dinero para costearse el MBA que cursaba ahora. Con Juleka como su modelo exclusiva, Luka y Nino como sus ambientalistas de sonido, Rose como su secretaria y Alya y Alix como sus promotoras, Marinette no necesitaba nada de Adrien, más que su compañía; y como se lo había dicho antes, solo él podía darle algo que los demás no: La felicidad de estar juntos… y eso, no podía ser comprado con dinero.

Finalmente, se puso de pie e ingresó al baño para darse una ducha y empezar el día de una vez por todas. Tenía una reunión con el profesor que estaba guiándolos a Kagami y a él en su tesis, y no podía llegar tarde.

…

Marinette abrió los ojos a un nuevo día, moviéndose varias veces en su lugar con el fin de quitar la pereza que quedaba en cada partícula de su ser. Extendió la mano a su teléfono celular y le sorprendió que apenas fueran las «7:15» ¡Podría haber dormido cuarenta y cinco minutos más!

De pronto, parpadeó sucesivamente, teniendo en cuenta donde estaba. No era el diván que tenía en su oficina en el Atelier, era una cama cómoda y suave, acompañada del aroma de una colonia que la enloquecía completamente. _«¡Es verdad!»_ se dijo a si misma, recordando que, finalmente, había decidido irse a vivir con Adrien. Aunque no podía decirle la razón que Bunnyx le dio para aplazar lo más que pudo la convivencia y la boda, creyó que ya era el momento de tomar el destino con ambas manos y dejar de huir de él.

¡Que viniera ese nuevo Hawk Moth! ¡Qué intentara matarla el día de su boda! ¡Ella no se iba a dejar! ¡No iba a tener miedo de nadie nunca más!

O eso dijo, pues cerró los ojos con fuerza y fingió seguir durmiendo cuando escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría y salía Adrien, con el cabello totalmente empapado y solo con una toalla atada a su cintura. Lo espió, entreabriendo sus ojos y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. ¡Cómo podía seguir afectándole así, después de siete años!

Lo vio abrir el closet que le había enseñado la noche anterior, para escoger lo que iba a usar, decidiéndose por una polera azul marino, una camisa de tela escocesa y un jean negro.

—Vistámonos rápido para ir a hacer algo rico de desayuno —se dijo el chico, a punto de vestirte, cuando una voz lo sorprendió totalmente— ¿Qué?

—Dije que no… —Marinette se incorporó en la cama y lo miró, ladeando la sonrisa— me molestaría desayudarte… pero realmente quiero comer de esos desayunos que tú haces.

No pudo evitar empezar a reír, lanzándose hacia atrás cuando observó las mejillas rojas en su novio. Era bueno ver que no era la única que seguía sintiéndose una colegiala ante el poder del otro.

—¡No me asustes así! —exclamó, terminándose de vestir, sumamente alterado, pues las pulsaciones de su corazón estaban bastantes erráticas.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo la chica, deteniendo su risa para verlo ya vestido—. ¡Qué mal ¡Me perdí el espectáculo!

—¡Marinette! —exclamó, avergonzado. La chica de ojos celestes solo movió los hombros despreocupadamente, antes de levantarse y perderse tras la puerta del baño.

Adrien miró la puerta y luego llevó su mano a su pecho para tratar de calmarse. Había olvidado que esa jovencita, adorable y tierna, era realmente peligrosa si se descuidaba.

…

Marinette entró a la cocina, terminando de trenzar su cabellera, para luego hacerse un rodete con ella. Adrien tenía el desayuno servido: café y hot cakes. ¡Amaba los hot cakes de Adrien!

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar, sin poder dejar de mirarse. Si bien, no era la primera vez que amanecían juntos en los últimos años, todo se sentía completamente nuevo entre ellos. Adrien bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Marinette, pensando en que, si ella tuviera su anillo ahí, todo se sentiría en su lugar para él. En eso, se iluminó… y con una radiante sonrisa terminó de desayunar ante la mirada confundida de la joven frente a él.

—¿Estás bien? —consultó, rodeando la taza con ambas manos.

—Claro que sí, Marinette —dijo mostrándole una sonrisa—, mejor que nunca. Hoy, tengo una reunión con mi profesor para ver los últimos detalles de la tesis. Si todo sale bien, estaríamos defendiéndola, con Kagami, en un mes.

—¡Genial! —exclamó—. Ayer me llegaron las telas para poder hacer mi pasarela del MBA. Nathalie ha sido una buena asesora para todo esto y pude conseguir que los proveedores me las enviaran antes de tiempo.

—No hay nadie más persuasiva que Nathalie —comentó, con un deje de incomodidad en sus palabras.

—Lo sé —comentó, sin dejar que el actuar de Adrien cambiara el eje de la conversación—. Lo está haciendo muy bien en la empresa, lo que ha permitido que tú sigas con tus comodidades, después de todo.

—Ja —dijo, corriendo la mirada enojado. Aun le costaba aceptarlo, pero ella tenía razón. La empresa que su padre demoró tanto en construir se vio en caída libre por la depresión por la que atravesaba. Si no fuera por Nathalie y Marinette, seguramente ya no habría «Gabriel» que defender.

—Ella está esperando que termines de graduarte para que asumas tu puesto y poder dedicarse a salvar a tu padre de la depresión en la que está sumido.

—Lo sé —giró los ojos con algo de fastidio—, aunque ella sabe perfectamente que solo estoy estudiando esto para ayudarla y no para tomar la dirección de la empresa, porque no me interesa. Más adelante, quiero estudiar algo que en verdad me guste.

Marinette simplemente lo observó sin decir nada. Ella sabía que Adrien, al enterarse de la situación de la empresa, habló con Kagami para que lo ayudara a entrar a la misma carrera de ella y poder asesorar a Nathalie. Si bien había entrado resignado, terminó amando lo que estudió y por algo estaba en un posgrado ahora. Ese era su amable y resentido novio.

—Además —dijo, apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa—, ¿Quién nos garantiza que él no siga siendo Hawk Moth? —comentó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y si nos engañó todo este tiempo? ¿Si su depresión es solo una pantalla para volver a atacarnos?

Marinette suspiró sin decir nada. ¡Gabriel sabía que ella era la nueva guardiana! Si realmente hubiera vuelto a ser Hawk Moth, ya se hubiera hecho con los Miraculous—. Tú escuchaste a Timetagger aquella vez o a las gemelas en tu primera pasarela cuando se akumatizaron porque elegiste a Manon como modelo y no a ellas. ¡Siempre usaron el nombre de Hawk Moth!

La de ojos celestes llevó su mano derecha a su mentón, pues aquello si era sospechoso. ¿Por qué la persona que había atacado usaba el mismo nombre que su sucesor? ¿Quería confundirlos? ¿Sabría que ellos eran los héroes? No, los ataques que habían sufrido, dejaban en claro que, al menos, de ella no desconfiaba aún, solo de Adrien. De pronto lo miró, mientras seguía buscándole el justificativo que molestara a su padre, ¿Será que si sabía la identidad secreta de Adrien? Ella creía que el Broche de Moth debió perderse aquella vez que Adrien tomó a Gabriel, tras revelar su identidad. ¿Habría alguien en la torre además de ellos? ¿Quién? Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda completamente. Ella tenía una sospecha, pero no quería llamarla con la mente. Así como estaban, estaban perfectos.

—Bien —dijo Adrien poniéndose de pie—. Me voy, tengo que pasar por mi mochila a la mansión.

—De acuerdo —ambos compartieron un beso, antes de despedirse e iniciar las labores que, por separado, tenía cada uno.

…

Atelier de Marinette, centro de París.

.

Ese día, la tienda de Marinette estaba cerrada al público. Con ciento de telas tendidas sobre la alfombra, la diseñadora, con los pies descalzos, se movía entre ellas, buscando la que tuviera mejor caída para la que sería una de sus creaciones más importante. Tikki flotaba libremente a su lado, ayudándola a decidir cuál usar, aunque tenía una gran duda por el color de aquellas telas.

—¿Marinette? —la chica no respondió y, simplemente, tomó una tela bordada entre sus manos y sonrió. Era su trabajo secreto y nadie debía saber de él.

Una vez elegidas las telas, las dejó en su oficina y volvió al resto de colores que había recibido el día anterior. Se arremangó la blusa rosada que tenía y comenzó con el proceso creativo que tanto le gustaba.

…

.

Adrien llegó a la universidad con muchos ánimos. El saber que finalmente estaba viviendo con Marinette, aún le parecía un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar jamás.

Encontró a su compañera de estudio y llegó hasta ella para abrazarla y hacerla girar con él.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Suéltame, Adrien! —protestó Kagami, tratando de liberarse, pero el chico tenía aprisionado ambos brazos de la chica.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! —dijo, dejando de girar para apoyar a su amiga en el suelo— ¡Soy el ser humano más feliz de la tierra!

—Ya —enojada, lo miró fijamente, pero luego relajó la mirada—. Supongo que Chloé ya terminó la remodelación de la casa de Marinette.

—¿Eh?

—Todos lo sabíamos, Adrien —le informó—. Fuimos cómplices de Marinette para darte esa sorpresa, solo que le tomó más tiempo del esperado.

—Espera —el rubio elevó su mano derecha, confundido—, ¿me ayudaste a seguir planeando pedidas de mano, sabiendo todo eso?

—Amigo, Adrien —Kagami, se colgó del brazo del rubio—. ¿Es que ayer no te quedó claro que estaba saboteándote para que no me quites a Marinette?

Adrien la miró, molesto, soltándose del agarre para adelantarse hacia la oficina del profesor, indignado. La chica solo se rio, porque él era muy celoso de su Marinette, aunque no se lo mostrara a la chica en cuestión.

Iba a ponerse en marcha cuando, sorpresivamente, tenía a Adrien frente a ella una vez más.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes hacer origami? —la pregunta molestó a la de ojos castaños.

—¿Crees que porque soy japonesa, sé hacer origami? —Adrien afirmó. Estaba a punto de darle con su mochila en medio del estómago, cuando el rubio cambió la mirada seria por una de súplica, igual al gato de Shrek. ¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué Marinette tuvo que mostrarle esa pelicula?! Suspiró frustrada—. Está bien, sí, sé.

—¡Genial! —dijo el chico, haciendo que su compañera lo tomara del brazo para ponerse en camino a ver a su profesor—. Necesitaré tu ayuda…

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hello!

Estamos con el capitulo número uno... Ha sido un capitulo donde se han revelado varios de los puntos en conflictos de esta parte.

_Adrien con su padre_: Pues aún no logran reconciliarse.

_Marinette y su futuro: _Tal como se reveló por medio de Tikki en el prologo, eso es lo que Bunnyx vino a decirle. Quien tiene el broche de Moth junto con un feroz akumatizado, atacarán el día de la boda con la finalidad de eliminar a Marinette ¿Podrá lograrlo? ¡Ese capitulo estará muy bueno!

_El nuevo Hawk Moth: _Teniendo en cuenta que Timetagger pidió los Miraculous en nombre de "Hawk Moth" quise aprovecharme de eso, para que tuviera sentido con la trama y que Adrien siguiera sospechando de su padre.

_Nathalie: _Aunque Gabriel sigue depresivo por la muerte de Emilie, ella se ha mantenido de pie junto a él para ayudarlo. Por un tema legal para poder tomar el control de la empresa, ambos se casaron pero no son un matrimonio feliz... Al menos no... aun. ¡También habrá de esto por aquí! ;)

_La relación de Adrien con Kagami:_ es un juego como si fueran hermanos, me gusta mucho más escribirlos de esa forma juguetona e inocente que en "una relación sentimental" xD

Si bien, puede haber escenas con tematica picara, como el juego entre Adrien y Marinette en la mañana, **no habrá Lemmon.**

.

**Como será actualizado cada quince días, me daré la tarea de responder cada review :)**

_Rubi Garza: ¡Muchas gracias por salir del anonimato para hacerme saber de tu existencia! Espero que sigas disfrutando de mis escritos ;) ¡Gracias!_

_LaurenImprincess: ¡Sí! Marinette siempre se las ingenia! ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Emely-nya: xD Era la idea de esto, que se malinterpretara xD_

_Arashi Shinomori: ¡Toda la razón! No puede ser la boda de ellos sin un invitado akumatizado xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Manu: No sé como hacerte entender, te lo he dicho de todas las formas amables posibles, que no haré nada de lo que me pides xD Y actualizaré el de angeles y demonios cuando se me pegue la gana =.=_

_Hinaru16241: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Sakura-san1998: ¡Muchas gracias, y gracias por leer!_

_karen Agreste: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de a poquito se irá resolviendo todo lo que pasó, será como un rompecabezas igual que la primera parte para mantener el estilo ;)_

_melgamonster: El MArigami manda jajajja lol xD Nah, pero me gusta jugar a que los cuatro son muy buenos amigos y se pueden apoyar lo suficiente como para parecer cosas que no son (?) ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Neko lila: La idea era esa, que se pensaran cualquier cosa jajaja xD ¡Todo tiene un por qué! ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Dessirenya: ¡Totalmente! Gracias por continuar aquí ;)_

.

Este capitulo fue beteado como siempre por mi querida _**princessqueen.**_

**Palabras**: _3383_

.

¡Avance de lo que se viene!

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

_Adrien dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de centro cuando el sonido del Bokken golpear contra el suelo de madera, lo sobresaltó. Elevó la mirada para observar como su amiga tenía su mano izquierda en su espalda y afirmaba su espada de madera con firmeza. Frente a él estaba lleno de papeles de distintos colores que imaginaba tomarían forma fácilmente pero no era así._

_Y Kagami era una maestra muy pero muy... estricta._

_Nuevamente el golpe del Bokken a su lado, hizo que pudiera nuevamente sus manos a trabajar. ¿Por qué pensó que Kagami podría ayudarlo? Estaba sufriendo internamente por esto._

* * *

Nos leemos el **30 de Diciembre** ;)

.

Aquatic~

.

15 de Diciembre de 2019


	3. Capitulo II

**.**

**¡Un nuevo capitulo espera por ustedes! ;)**

**.**

* * *

**C'est Ma Vie**

**II**

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Marinette observó la pantalla de su celular con una sonrisa.

_«Llegaré tarde a nuestra casa. ¡Ah… nuestra! ¿No se lee tan hermoso como se escribe? Te quiero»_

Si Adrien iba a llegar tarde, ella podría quedarse un poco más en el Atelier. Ya había cortado todos los trajes y los había afirmado con alfileres sobre los maniquís. Solo faltaba darle costura a cada una de las piezas y estarían listos para su última pasarela como estudiante. También tenía que mandar a encuadernar su bitácora de producción, así que despejó toda el área y volvió a su oficina por la tela que antes había separado.

—¿Harás tu vestido con ella? —preguntó Tikki, a lo que Marinette sonrió.

—Sí, he decidido empezar a trabajar en mi vestido de novia. Adrien se gradúa en un mes y si todo sale bien, yo me recibo en mes y medio, así que creo que, de aquí a dos meses, podríamos casarnos.

—Pero —la Kwami flotó frente a ella, preocupada—… lo que dijo Bunnyx…

—Sé lo que dijo Bunnyx —le comentó, tomándola entre sus manos—, pero no quiero seguir huyendo de esto, Tikki. Tarde o temprano, tengo que llegar a ese día… no se puede evitar.

—Tienes razón. Perdón —se disculpó la pequeña Kwami, bajando la mirada—. Es solo que…

—Sé que estas preocupada por mí, Tikki, y te lo agradezco, pero ya no voy a huir —afirmó—. ¿Estás conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Bien, búscame la libreta rosada con puntos blancos que tengo en mi escritorio —le pidió, dándole un guiño de su ojo derecho. En cuanto la Kwami se fue por el encargo, Marinette cayó arrodillada en la alfombra, recordando las palabras de Bunnyx que tenía grabadas con fuego en su mente.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

**Fiesta de cumpleaños de Adrien, número diecisiete.**

.

—_¡Lo siento! —dijo la voz, haciendo que ambos se separaran, asustados— Nette, necesito hablar contigo…_

—_¿Bunnyx? —Marinette observó a la superheroina con una sonrisa que quitó rápidamente, separándose de Adrien— ¿Qué sucede?_

—_Necesito tu ayuda… —exclamó, algo agitada—. El futuro es un caos._

—_¿Qué pasó en el futuro? _

—_Lo siento, rubio —le dijo a Adrien, señalando el ruido del exterior—. ¿Podrías ir a deshacerte de ese ruido infernal? Necesito hablar con Nette._

—_Pero, ¿sucedió algo? —volvió a preguntar, pero la de traje blanco y celeste le negó con la cabeza._

—_Lo siento, pero tu yo del futuro fue muy claro —elevó el dedo índice y cerró los ojos—. "Solo habla con mi Marinette y déjame con la incertidumbre a mí." _

—_¡Vaya! —protestó, apoyando la mano derecha en la frente y perdiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos—. Hasta mi yo del futuro prefiere a Marinette —la mencionada se rio, aunque estaba muy preocupada por la presencia de Bunnyx— En fin, las dejo —y salió de la habitación para que ambas hablaran mientras iba a deshacerse de los invitados no invitados._

_Inmediatamente, la portadora del tiempo observó a Marinette y la abrazó._

—_¿Qué pasa? —consultó, bastante incomoda, separándose._

—_Vengo del futuro, del día de tu boda. Adrien me pidió que te diga algo, pero puede ser muy peligroso si no sabes manejarlo —Bunnyx se llevó la mano a la frente—. No sé que pueda pasar a partir de ahora, pero Nette, tu vida está en grave riesgo…_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

—¡Aquí está! —la voz de Tikki la regresó, antes de lo previsto, a la realidad— ¿Marinette? —la chica agitó la cabeza, antes de tomar la libreta que su Kwami le traía.

—Gracias, Tikki —comentó al pasar las hojas, rápidamente, hasta llegar a las que había marcado—. Ahora, dime, ¿cuál te gusta más?

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Adrien dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de centro, cuando el sonido del Bokken golpeando contra el suelo de madera, lo sobresaltó. Elevó la mirada para observar como su amiga tenía su mano izquierda en la espalda, afirmando su espada de madera con firmeza. Frente a él, estaba repleto de papeles de distintos colores que pensó, tomarían forma fácilmente, pero no era así.

Y Kagami era una maestra muy, pero muy… estricta.

Nuevamente, el golpe del Bokken, a su lado, hizo que pusiera nuevamente sus manos a trabajar. ¿Por qué pensó que Kagami podría ayudarlo? Estaba sufriendo internamente por eso.

—Mucho celular y poca movilidad en esas manos —alegó la joven—. ¿Quién pensaría que no puedes hacer manualidades? —el rubio frunció el ceño mientras volvía a trabajar en el papel para hacer el tulipán. ¡No iba a dejarse ganar! ¡No dejaría la casa de Kagami hasta terminar, aunque sea, una de ellas! —¿Y así piensas hacer todo un ramo de tulipanes?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó el rubio, observando los pliegues del tulipán desarmado que Kagami había hecho como muestra —. ¡Tengo que hacerlo bien! Será mi última prueba para pedirle que sea mi esposa.

—Aquí vamos otra vez… —respondió fastidiada, dejándose caer en el sillón, al lado del muchacho—. ¿Vas a seguir insistiéndole?

—Así es —afirmó —. Marinette necesita tener la seguridad de que, pase lo que pase, estará bien. Que juntos podremos con todo lo que se nos ponga en frente.

Kagami dejó el Bokken para cruzarse de brazos, mientras observaba como Adrien, con el ceño fruncido, trataba de igualar los dobleces en la hoja de papel. No se lo habían dicho porque se suponía que debería ser un secreto, pero ella había compartido con Longg lo suficiente para imaginarse que Adrien y Marinette también estaban metidos en eso de los Miraculous y, algo en su interior, creía saber quiénes eran, aunque nunca se atrevió a preguntar.

Quería mucho a Adrien, incluso había intentado que se fijara en ella, pero al final, él nunca pudo olvidar a quien era su primer amor y, viendo la devoción con la que hablaba de Marinette, solo había que sumar uno más uno, ¿no? Ella lo había visto en sus ojos desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, pero ninguno de los dos había sido suficientemente honesto, dando como resultado que terminara con el corazón roto y una última akumatización.

En fin, eso era tiempo pasado. Ahora ambos eran como los hermanos que nunca tuvo y que le alegraban la vida. Adrien era el hermano al que podía cargosear y molestar a sus anchas, y Marinette era la hermana a la que podía pedirle consejos, pues siempre tenía la solución a cualquier situación o al menos, un abrazo cargado de energía para alegrarle la existencia a cualquiera.

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que ambos cargaban, pero lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos era apoyarlos, aun si eso consistía en doblar papeles con Adrien, hasta vaya a saber qué hora…

Sonrió y bajó hacia la alfombra para volver a mostrarle al rubio, cómo transformar ese papel amarillo en un tulipán decente.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó el chico con una enorme sonrisa, al conseguir doblarlo perfectamente— ¿Parece un tulipán?

—Sí —afirmó, sorprendida —. Eso parece una flor y no un cono, como antes —Adrien la miró de reojo, pero ella solo amplió su sonrisa ladeada—. Ya, no te enojes con tu maestra, que aun te quedan seis más por hacer, ¿no?

—Un ramo de siete flores —afirmó—. Una flor por cada año que llevamos juntos.

—¿Por qué eres tan cursi? —protestó la japonesa, chocándolo con su cuerpo.

—Es lo que hay —comentó con un gesto de sus hombros, antes de tomar una nueva hoja amarilla y ponerse a trabajar.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Cuando llegó a su casa, ya era bastante tarde, pero lo había logrado. Tenía en su poder un ramo de flores de papel, tulipanes amarillos para ser más exacto y que esperaba poder entregarle a Marinette.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y todo estaba en completo silencio. Tikki salió a recibirlo, adormilada.

—Buenas noches, Adrien —respondió, enseñándole una pizarra que había junto al llavero, al lado de la puerta—. Marinette estaba muy cansada así que se fue a dormir. Te dejó eso.

—Gracias —respondió, dejando la llave para leer el mensaje que ésta le había dejado.

_«Kagami me avisó que cenaste con ella, así que no te esperé para comer, ¿me perdonas? Lo siento, estaba tan cansada de usar mi cerebro, que solo quería abrazar a la almohada hasta que llegues. Sería muy feliz si no me despiertas :)»_

No pudo evitar ladear la sonrisa y, tras quitarse los zapatos, ingresó a la sala para dejar su mochila y el ramo de flores.

Aprovecharía que Marinette estaba dormida para escribir la carta que acompañaría ese y los otros ramos que tenía pensado hacer.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

_**Unos días antes de que Adrien cumpliera dieciocho años.**_

.

_El rubio caminó por los pasillos de la empresa de su padre. Sinceramente, nunca había estado ahí y por mucho tiempo, había creído que tenía una empresa virtual, pero, no. Cuando acompañó a Marinette a firmar el contrato en compañía de Sabine, no podía creer que aquel edificio realmente existía. ¿Acaso había vivido siempre en una burbuja? ¡Pues al parecer, así era!_

_Llegaron hasta el despacho que usaba Nathalie. La mujer parecía hablar con alguien por el 'mano libre' que tenía en su oreja derecha mientras, a dos manos, revisaba dos pantallas. Inmediatamente se sintió incomodo, al ver la lucha de la mujer que lo educó y acompañó todos esos años, por cumplir todos los pendientes._

_Cuando finalmente cortó la llamada, les indicó con las manos, las sillas frente a su escritorio._

—_¡Qué bueno que pidieron venir! —exclamó con una sonrisa sincera, de esas que pocas veces le veía el rubio a su institutriz._

—_Usted dirá… —Sabine tenía la mano de su hija tomada con fuerza, cuando Nathalie tomó una carpeta negra y la dejó frente a Marinette, antes de sentarse en su sitio._

—_Éste es el contrato por la pasantía de Marinette en nuestra marca con sus horarios, obligaciones y deberes, así como también sus regalías, honorarios y beneficios —explicó con cuidado, uniendo las yemas de ambas manos frente a ella._

_Marinette tomó la carpeta para leerla junto con su madre. Adrien solo las miraba con el ceño fruncido, pues no le gustaba nada aquello. Quería tomar a Marinette y salir de ahí, y dejar que todos se pudrieran por haber jugado con ellos, pero…_

—_¡Lo haré! —aceptó, tomando el lápiz que Nathalie le ofreció para dárselo a su madre, para que pudiera firmar por ella. _

—_Gracias, Marinette —dijo la mujer de lentes, nuevamente, sonriendo—. No podría hacerlo sin tu ayuda._

—_¡Ya verá que todo estará bien! _

_Tras despedirse de Marinette y Sabine, Nathalie le pidió a Adrien que se quedara unos minutos más, pues necesitaba hablar con él._

—_Usted dirá, madrastra —dijo con una sonrisa tan fingida que la mujer de ojos celeste tuvo que sacarse los anteojos para apretarse el puente de la nariz. Solo tenía que respirar profundamente e ignorar el tono de Adrien._

—_Sabes que ese titulo solo es para poder estar aquí parada —le recordó, poniéndose nuevamente las gafas— y no porque realmente sea tu madrastra._

_Aquello incomodó al de ojos verdes, que ocultó ambas manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón. Él sabía que ella quería mucho a su padre, incluso había pensado que ellos tenían un romance incipiente cuando en realidad solo eran cercanos por su labor de villanos. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no dejarse llevar nuevamente por su odio y aspiró profundo, pensando en la hermosa sonrisa de su novia. Sí, eso siempre le funcionaba._

—_Con tu padre, pensamos que es hora de comprarte un departamento —ante aquello, abrió los ojos para verla—. No puede seguir deambulando entre la casa de Marinette, Nino, Luka y Kagami —Adrien retrocedió un paso._

—_Veo que aún me controlan —respondió, consiguiendo solo que Nathalie afirmara._

—_Tu guardaespaldas aún sigue cuidándote —contestó—, así que como no tienes muchas ganas de estar en la mansión, decidimos eso. Si te gusta la idea, podrías avisarme si ves alguno que te guste para hacer los trámites. _

—_Pensé que tenían problemas financieros —consultó, confundido._

—_Agreste es quien tiene el problema financiero, nunca hablamos de tu fortuna como Graham de Vanily. _

—_¿Mi madre me dejó herencia? —ante la afirmación de Nathalie, Adrien apretó los labios con cierta emoción. Si tenía dinero que no veía de su padre, él podría ayudar a Marinette sin necesidad de depender de Gabriel— ¡Buscaré algo y te lo notificaré! _

_Tras eso, salió de la oficina hacia donde Marinette aun lo esperaba._

—_¿Y tu madre? —preguntó, tomándola de ambas manos._

—_Volvió a la panadería —le informó con una sonrisa—. ¿Vamos por algo de comer?_

—_¡Sí, quiero hablar contigo! _

_Buscaron un bonito restaurante y tras pedir cada uno el platillo que quería, Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette por encima del mantel y con una sonrisa enorme dijo finalmente lo que quería._

—_¡Ven a vivir conmigo! —exclamó, esperando encontrarse con una expresión de sorpresa, emoción… algo totalmente diferente al terror que vio reflejado en los ojos celestes de su novia, así como la tensión de su mano derecha— ¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien?_

—_Eh, sí —logró soltarse para bajar las manos a su regazo, apretando parte del chaleco de hilo blanco que vestía— ¿Por qué quieres eso?_

—_Bueno —el chico llevó la mano que aún mantenía sobre la mesa a su nuca—… me voy a comprar un departamento y la idea de vivir solo no me gusta para nada, así que…_

—_¿Y por qué no vuelves a la mansión? —le consultó, corriendo la mirada. Él la miró fijamente, como si aquello fuera una broma—. Quizás necesitas pensar un poco las cosas…_

—_¿Pensar qué? —consultó, tratando de no sentirse herido y molesto por sus palabras—. Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, que empecemos juntos nuestras nuevas vidas y…_

—_Adrien, no —le dijo, haciendo que el rubio dejara de hablar—. Voy a tener mucho trabajo y el hecho de que tengo ahora a los 'tú sabes que conmigo' es más complicado._

—_No le veo nada complicado —dijo, apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa—. Sería mucho más fácil para ti, usar a Kaalki para ir al Tíbet si vives conmigo. No hay escusas, ni mentiras y…_

—_Lo siento, pero no —volvió a decir. Adrien iba a contraatacar cuando notó algo que lo inquietó. Marinette había bajado la mirada y sus hombros tenían un ligero temblor. ¿Estaba asustada? ¿Por qué vivir con él la asustaba de esa forma? No era como que le fuera a hacer algo…_

—_¿Marinette? —consultó, extendiendo de nuevo la mano por la mesa, para golpearla levemente y así poder ver los ojos celestes de quien amaba— ¿Estás bien?_

—_Perdóname —le pidió y cuando notó como parecía que iba a llorar, se levantó de golpe para acercarse a ella._

—_Marinette…_

—_Lo siento Adrien. Perdóname, pero no puedo… _

—_Ya, ya —la abrazó lo mejor que pudo por la posición en la que estaban, sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, pues había visto dos veces así de desesperada a su novia. La primera vez, fue cuando su padre estaba tratando de akumatizarla, y la segunda vez fue cuando… _

_¡Bunnyx! _

_Se agachó inmediatamente a limpiarle el rostro con las palmas de sus manos._

—_Tranquila, Marinette —dijo, con una sonrisa—. Olvida lo que dije. Volveré a vivir en la mansión. Ya no llores _

_Marinette solo afirmó con la cabeza y trató de sonreírle._

—_De verdad, lo siento —susurró, una vez más._

—_No te preocupes —le tomó de ambas manos—. Tienes razón, aun somos muy jóvenes. Tenemos toda la vida por delante._

_La joven lo abrazó con fuerza… Lo que más esperaba ella, era poder disfrutar de su vida… de la vida junto a él._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Adrien suspiró cuando, finalmente, terminó de escribir las dos cartas que le dejaría a Marinette junto al ramo de tulipanes y se puso de pie para subir hacia la habitación, encontrando a su novia abrazando su almohada, profundamente dormida. Sonrió y se acercó a su velador para dejar las flores de papel y las cartas, que le entregaría en la mañana.

Fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida y lavarse los dientes para acostarse junto a ella. Fue difícil recuperar su almohada, pero la reemplazó con su propio cuerpo. Amaba dormir así con ella.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette se desperezo en su cama con ambos brazos en alto, antes de abrir los ojos a un nuevo día. Estaba tan cansada que tal vez no abriría su tienda y solo iría a hablar con su profesora encargada para mostrarle los avances de su bitácora. Se sentía muy orgullosa de todo lo que había conseguido ayer.

Se giró sobre si misma para observar al rubio de ojos verdes que debería estar durmiendo con ella, pero se encontró sola en la cama. Sin embargo, había algo en la almohada junto a ella que llamó su atención, haciéndola sentar de golpe.

Junto a dos sobres de color rosado, había un ramo de tulipanes amarillos hechos a mano. Marinette los tomó y los examinó con cuidado. ¿Los habría hecho el mismo Adrien o los habría comprado?

Observó el post-it que cubría uno de los sobres y sonrió. Aquello le recordó los días de escuela y a Snaker.

_«Me porté bien y no te desperté. Te amo mucho, lo sabes, ¿no? Por favor, lee los sobres en orden. Adrien»_

Dejó el post-it pegado en el paquete de flores de papel y lo dejó a un lado para abrir el sobre que tenía un número «1» enorme.

La primera línea la hizo reír y a la vez emocionarse.

_«Señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aka amor de mi vida:_

_Sé que tomar esta decisión de vivir juntos ha sido muy difícil para ti, pues aún recuerdo con claridad, tus lágrimas de temor la primera vez que lo propuse. Sé que hay algo que no puedes decirme porque así te lo pedí yo en un futuro y créeme cuando te digo que muchas veces estuve a punto de perder la paciencia y pedirte que hables conmigo, pero a la vez, tengo miedo de preguntar y que la respuesta no me dejara actuar con sabiduría en el momento preciso. Lo sé, me conozco bien y por algo te pedí eso, ¿no?_

_Mi vida, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, porque eres mi mejor amiga, porque eres mi calma y mi motor, y nunca permitiré que algo te pase. No otra vez…_

_No soy tan buen cocinero como tú y no sé hacer Macarrones, pero con ayuda de un hada madrina, conseguí hacer estas flores.»_

—Así que en eso andas con Kagami —se dijo en voz alta, ladeando la sonrisa.

_«¡Y no son cualquier flor! Todas tienen un significado especial, de mi para ti._

_Te amo, Marinette. Y cada día de mi vida doy gracias por tenerte conmigo._

_Adrien»_

La diseñadora se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca para contener las ganas de llorar que le había producido esa carta.

¿Por qué había sido bendecida con un amor tan puro como el de Adrien? ¿Salvó el mundo en otra vida? Ah no, lo salvó en esta vida… y no había tenido que esperar mucho por la recompensa.

Rápidamente, tomó el sobre con el número «2»

_«Cuando te conocí, era un niño que recién estaba aprendiendo lo que era la vida, que cometió muchos errores, que no veía las cosas que tenía al frente, que era fácil de engañar y lamentablemente, muchas de esas cosas te afectaron a ti, de una u otra forma. Y, al mismo tiempo, por otro lado, tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar tus espaldas, mientras planeabas soluciones rebuscadas para salvar el día.»_

El subrayado en la palabra «rebuscadas» la hizo reír una vez más.

_«Si lo piensas de una forma más poética, la vida se encargó de jugar con nosotros de una forma muy curiosa, ya sea encerrándonos en un cuadrado o hablando del otro sin saber… pero hay algo que cabe destacar de esto: No importa la versión de ti que descubra, siempre me haces sentir que vale la pena todo lo que ha pasado, que estar juntos un día más, valió cada lagrima del pasado._

_Los tulipanes son flores que representan los sentimientos cálidos de una persona hacia otra. El color amarillo se usa para transmitir ánimos y dar gracias._

_Así que, resumiendo, este ramo de tulipanes amarillos representan mis agradecimientos sinceros por confiar en nuestro amor, por hacerme sentir vivo._

_Cada una de las flores representa un año de la confianza, lealtad y felicidad que encontré contigo._

_Adrien.»_

No debería llorar por eso, pero las lágrimas caían de sus ojos celeste sin permiso, por la emoción que experimentaba ante aquellas frases escritas por Adrien.

—¿Qué hice mal?

Ante aquella pregunta, levantó la mirada para ver a ese rubio que la volvía loca, frente a ella con Tikki y Plagg flotando a ambos lados de él. Apretó los labios y se levantó de la cama para llegar hasta él y abrazarlo.

—¿Marinette? —consultó cuando ella se abrazó a su cuello, haciendo que bajara un poco su cuerpo para no poder estabilidad.

—Te amo, Adrien —respondió, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novio—. Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar contigo cada día de mi vida.

Plagg tomó de la mano a Tikki y ambos se retiraron de la habitación, cuando Marinette subió las piernas para ser alzada en brazos por Adrien, mientras compartían un beso. No querían ser espectadores de lo que pudiera pasar.

Entre besos y sonrisas los dos se dejaron caer en la cama.

¿Tenían algo que hacer fuera de la casa? Por esa mañana, no importaba nada. Por un par de horas querían ser lo suficientemente egoístas para no pensar en nada más que no sea estar juntos.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

¡Hello!

¿Qué tal el presente que Adrien eligió para darle a Marinette preparándola para el fatídico día?

Poco a poco lo que Bunnyx le contó a Marinette va tomando forma... ¿Qué creen que pasó? O ¿qué creen que le dijo para ponerse así?

¡Hay pistas en todo lo publicado! xD

Con respecto a algo que me comentaron en el capitulo anterior. La escena de Adrien recibiendo la información de que ahora puede acceder a la herencia de su madre, es anterior a la escena donde él le ofrece el dinero a Marinette. Pues, Adrien no depende económicamente de su padre, aunque ya vimos que Marinette lo mantuvo en la mansión... ¿Por qué habrá sido? ¡Ahí hay más pistas! xD

.

.

Eso es todo por ahora...

.

Este capitulo fue beteado como siempre por mi querida princessqueen.

**Palabras**: 3666 -(quedo medio endemoniado el cap xD)

.

¡Avance de lo que se viene!

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

* * *

—Tu novio está en mi casa —le respondió, tomando una servilleta y poniéndosela a doblar como si fuera una flor, instantáneamente, Marinette sintió sus mejillas calientes—. No quiero ver mi sala como salón de Kinder, así que lo deje solo y vine hacia aquí. ¡Por suerte ya me desharé de él! —aquel comentario hizo que Marinette frunciera su ceño, aun pese a eso, le sonrió al mesero que trajo su batido.

—¿Qué? —consultó Kagami divertida por la expresión— ¿No quieres que me refiera a Adrien así, _Torpenette?_

—No es eso,_ Ice Quee_n —se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla—. ¿Ya no podré compartirlo contigo?

—Nop —negó, haciendo explotar entre sus labios la «p»—. Él te eligió, así que te toca aguantarlo completito ahora...

—Será —Marinette se encogió de hombros, ambas se miraron a los ojos antes de explotar en risas—. Gracias por todo, Kagami. No sé como pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, y sobre todo, por Adrien.

—¿Qué tal un primogénito? —consultó, apoyándose en la mesa con una sonrisa ladeada—. Es un buen pago.

—Lo siento —Marinette bebió un poco de su batido antes de continuar hablando—, pero Alya lo reclamó hace mucho tiempo, ¿qué tal el segundo?

* * *

.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews a:**

manu: ¡Gracias por leer!

laurenImprincess: ¡Espero que este también! ¡Gracias por leer!

Xiang Li 17: ¡Algo hay de verdad en tu review! ¡Gracias por leer!

Dessirenya: Es que Marigami es el mejor de los shipper con los secundarios xD ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!

Arashi Shinomori: Ya viste que no le da para las 1000 grullas... Tardaría toda la vida en hacerlo. ¡Y no es que el Adrien del futuro quiere que sufra, quiere que no lo arruine (?) ¡Gracias por leer!

karen Agreste: ¡Ellos podrán con todo! De eso no tengo dudas en este fic! ¡Gracias por leer!

Neko lila: Marinette a veces se mandará sus medias indirectas jajaja xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer y estar al pendiente!

Zara: ¡Sí! Kagami se amoldó bien a la vida de ellos, porque son importantes para ella. ¡Y con respecto a nuestros protas... La vida no se ve bonita al futuro, pero solo será durante un día ;) ¡Gracias por leer!

Rebecasz: ¡Si, sí! Hay mucha verdad en tu review!

* * *

.

* * *

No sé cuando nos estemos leyendo, porque en Enero mi marido sale de vacaciones y mi hermana viene a verme a Chile después de seis años...

En caso de que no suba el capitulo 3 en Enero, para febrero habrá tres capitulo o capítulos semanales...

Tampoco sé si alcance a actualizar algo más o escribir algo, pero si no lo hago...

**¡Pasen un muy buen cierre de Año y Década! ¡Que la nueva década les traiga muchas alegrías!**

**¡Este año ha sido muy positivo en cuanto a fics del área de Miraculous se refiere, así que muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**

.

Aquatic~

.

30 de Diciembre de 2019


	4. Capitulo III

**.**

**Y retomamos, primera actualizacion de este fic de este año lol**

**.**

* * *

**C'est Ma Vie**

**III**

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Estar en ese lugar ya se había vuelto costumbre para Marinette y aunque en un principio le costó horrores por lo que había vivido con Hawk Moth, con el tiempo aprendió a sobrellevar sus propios miedos e inseguridades, tratando de acercarse a esa parte de la familia de Adrien.

Ahora estaba frente a Nathalie, quien la miraba bastante sorprendida.

—Mi profesora me dijo que debía darle mi bitácora a alguien de confianza y que haya estado en mi proceso, para que me hiciera observaciones y comentarios antes de presentarla —informó con una sonrisa, algo tímida—, y no pude pensar en alguien más…

—No sé si Gabriel… —dijo la mujer de lentes, acomodándoselos.

—No busco al señor Agreste. Quiero que usted la revise.

—¿Yo? —preguntó, confundida.

—Usted me ha dado muchos consejos sobre cómo manejar proveedores y situaciones, y quiero ver si pude explicarlo bien.

—Oh, bueno —dijo recibiendo la carpeta rosada—. Realmente me has sorprendido, Marinette —dijo, honestamente—, pero me alegra mucho que confíes en mí. ¡Empezaré inmediatamente!

Cuando Marinette observó la ilusión en los ojos de la mujer que había criado a Adrien, sintió que había tomado una buena decisión.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó, para luego cambiar su semblante a uno más serio— ¿Puedo ver al señor Agreste?

Nathalie afirmó, guiándola hasta la oficina del diseñador. Ella golpeó y dejó a Marinette sola, quien esperó hasta que se escuchó un «Adelante» para ingresar.

—Buenas tardes —saludó alegremente, asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

—Marinette, pase —dijo, sonriendo para indicarle el sillón frente al que estaba sentado—. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, vine a traerle mi bitácora de finalización a Nathalie para que me la revise —sonrió nerviosa, mostrando sus dientes.

—Pensé que yo iba a revisar su bitácora —comentó, sorprendido—. Me siento algo desplazado —añadió, haciendo que Marinette ampliara más su sonrisa. Le había costado mucho, pero había conseguido que Gabriel sea tan transparente con ella, por lo que se sentía realmente afortunada.

—Pero también traje algo para usted —dijo, revisando en su bolso, de donde extrajo dos muestras de telas—. Con esto sí puede asesorarme muy bien —cuando Gabriel tomó las telas, comprendió rápidamente para que tipo de traje iba a usarla.

—¿Finalmente has decidido ingresar legalmente a la familia? —consultó, examinando la caída de ambas telas con las manos—. Imagino que Adrien debe estar muy feliz.

—De hecho, aún no sabe… —dijo, moviendo los hombros con timidez, al notar que Gabriel había dejado de lado el «usted» para tutearla—. Quiero darle la sorpresa y luego, empezar con los planes.

—Ya veo —dijo, quitando sus ojos azules de las telas para observar a su futura nuera—. ¿Tienes pensado los diseños a usar?

—¡Si! —dijo, tomando una libreta con varios post-it—. Estos son los elegidos.

Gabriel tomó la libreta y los examinó con detenimiento. No había duda de que la joven desbordaba talento y creatividad, pero creía que no estaba pensando claramente a la hora de hacer un diseño para ella misma.

—¿Tienes un lápiz de color? —le dijo, y Marinette buscó uno rápidamente y se lo dio. Frente a ella, empezó a transcurrir una escena que pensó ya no vería en su vida. Gabriel Agreste empezó a corregir uno de sus diseños de vestido de bodas y tras terminar, le volvió a entregar la libreta. Marinette observó las correcciones y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción. Era hermoso—. Puedes usar ésta… —le mostró la tela de bordados de flores, blanco—…en el corsé y la otra… —mostrándole el trozo de tela que parecía un tul delicado con bordados de ramas—…para cubrir en el faldón. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Me encanta! —dejó escapar, entre suspiros enamorados. Amaba ese diseño.

—Me alegra —dijo, sonriendo— ¿Y cómo está Adrien?

—Muy bien, ya se imaginará —comentó, guardando la libreta y las telas—, terminando sus estudios y encantado de la vida con que vivamos juntos.

—¿Va bien la convivencia?

—De maravilla —respondió, sin dudas. Aquellas palabras dejaron un poco en paz el corazón del diseñador. Aún tenía mucho peso sobre sus hombros por lo que había pasado, pero saber que eran felices, le alegraba sinceramente, pues nada de lo que les había hecho, había podido con el amor que ambos se profetizaban—. Bien —dijo, Marinette poniéndose de pie—. Me retiro, iré a despedirme de Nathalie.

—¿Cómo está ella? —aquella pregunta la descolocó. Ellos vivían juntos, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso?

—¿Cómo?

—Ella, Nathalie, ¿Está bien? —volvió a preguntar, sin mirar a la joven diseñadora.

—Pues, sí —respondió frunciendo el ceño por la confusión—. Le ha ido muy bien con el manejo de la empresa, Kagami la ha estado ayudando en la parte administrativa por idea de Adrien, pero él no quiere que ustedes se enteren… Ops —dijo sonriendo.

—Ese hijo mío… Algo tenía que heredar de su padre —resopló, dejando salir el aire de golpe—. Sé que la empresa se ha salvado por la participación de ustedes, pero me refiero a Nathalie, ¿Cómo se ve? A veces siento que solo la arrastré conmigo a un mundo lleno de sufrimiento.

—Oh… —Marinette volvió a tomar asiento, sujetando la correa de su bolso—, bueno, se ve bien, pero su mirada siempre está melancólica. Creo que, al igual que usted, ella carga mucho a sus espaldas —apretó sus labios sin saber si continuar o no, pero se arriesgó—. ¿Por qué no intenta que su matrimonio funcione? —consultó—. Sé que solo fue un trámite en el ayuntamiento para que ella pudiera manejar la empresa como dueña, sin que nadie pusiera en duda sus decisiones, pero, quizás… —cuando sintió la mirada directa de Gabriel en ella, pegó un leve salto en el asiento—. Lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente bajando la mirada—, es que…

—¿Te ha contado Adrien como entró Nathalie a nuestras vidas?

—No —respondió negando con la cabeza—, solo sé que ella empezó a trabajar con ustedes cuando Adrien era pequeño.

—En realidad, Nathalie trabajo con Emilie y conmigo, simplemente porque era de nuestra confianza, una amiga de nuestra adolescencia. Éramos muy temerosos de nuestro hijo, así que contar con su apoyo fue muy agradable para nosotros… Conozco a Nathalie desde mi adolescencia, incluso antes de conocer a Emilie y caer flechado por ella. Emilie también la conoció cuando llegó a Francia. Se podría decir que éramos un grupo de tres, donde Nathalie y yo éramos los antisociales, a los que no nos gustaba del trato con la gente, y Emilie era diversión y espontaneidad. A pesar de mi forma de ser, ella me sacó de mi burbuja protectora, tratando de hacerme encajar en su círculo social. Estaba claro que su familia y su hermana no me veían con buenos ojos, pero ella no se rindió e hizo que trabajara como sastre de una de sus películas. Ahí me descubrió su mejor amiga, Audrey Bourgeois y todo mejoró para mí y, claramente, para nuestra relación.

Lo único que pudo exclamar Marinette fue un «Oh»

—Seguro que te parece ridículo que, teniendo un origen de clase media, haya puesto obstáculos entre tú y mi hijo, así que, realmente, me disculpo por eso.

—Oh, no —dijo, agitando ambas manos frente a ella—, no se preocupe. La verdad, siendo sincera, creo que haber pasado por todas esas pruebas con Adrien, nos ha hecho más fuerte y confiar más en nuestra relación.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —afirmó—. Nathalie desapareció de nuestras vidas después de terminar la preparatoria. Se fue a estudiar fuera de París y no la volvimos a ver hasta que vino de visitas cuando Adrien tenía tres años. Ese día, él se le acercó y le sonrió sin siquiera conocerla. Fue una escena bastante curiosa ver la cara de impresión de Nathalie mientras Adrien le pedía ser alzado en brazos y la cara de emoción de Emilie porque Adrien quisiera estar con alguien más que no fuera ella.

—¿Así que Adrien la eligió? —comentó con algo de diversión en sus palabras.

—Se podría decir que sí. Algo le vio que hizo que quisiera estar con ella, así que Emilie pudo tener algo de tiempo para sí misma con la llegada de Nathalie. Ya cuando Adrien creció un poco, empezó a ayudarme en mi trabajo, pues ella era a quien le confiaba mis creaciones cuando era un jovencito, sabiendo que me daría su punto de vista objetivo. Con el tiempo se hizo muy indispensable en esta casa y sé que Adrien siempre la vio como una segunda madre porque, de cierta forma, se aferró a ella con el problema de Emilie —comentó y tras sus palabras apretó los labios.

—¡Por eso lo digo! —Marinette aprovechó esa caída de murallas para dar su tiro de gracia—. Adrien y yo nos casaremos… —pensó un poco—… en menos de dos meses como mucho, así que tiene que pensar también en usted. ¿Por qué sentirse solos cuando pueden estar juntos? No pierden nada y pueden ganar mucho.

Gabriel la miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Las palabras de la joven no estaban del todo errara, porque si bien no estaba enamorado de Nathalie, sentía un gran cariño por ella.

—Ya veremos —concluyó, finalmente. Aquellas palabras emocionaron a Marinette, más de lo que debería.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Pero tienes razón en un punto —comentó, haciendo que Marinette lo mirara, confundida—. Adrien y tú se casarán pronto, por lo que no tardarán en llegar mis nietos, así que quiero que tengan un abuelo sano.

—Perdón… ¿qué? —dijo, totalmente sorprendida de esas palabras. Gabriel Agreste le hablaba de… ¿Nietos?

—Lo que escuchó. Supongo que han hablado de ese tema…

—Sí —respondió con algo de vergüenza, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan por aquella situación.

—Me gustaría, al menos, ser un buen abuelo —respondió—, así que intentaré estar mejor anímicamente para ese entonces.

Marinette salió de sus pensamientos para mirarlo y afirmar con la cabeza.

—Le estoy tomando la palabra.

Tras despedirse finalmente de Gabriel, Marinette buscó a Nathalie para saber si no tenía problema con su bitácora. La mujer de lentes y cabello cortos le sonrió, al momento de negarle con la cabeza.

—Voy bien, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo, pero las estoy dejando anotadas con post-it. ¿Crees poder venir mañana a la oficina?

—Claro —afirmó, para luego ver al guardaespaldas de Adrien que la esperaba en la puerta.

—Le dije que te llevara a tu casa —le respondió a una pregunta no hecha—. Espero que no sea molestia.

—No, para nada —exclamó la chica con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos, entonces.

—Nos vemos mañana.

…

Marinette llegó a una pequeña cafetería del centro de París para encontrarse con Kagami. La japonesa ya estaba en el interior del recinto, bebiendo un batido cuando la vio y levantó la mano con entusiasmo para hacerse notar.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho? —preguntó la de cabellos largos, dejando colgada su cartera en el respaldo de la silla.

—Para nada —respondió Kagami, elevando su brazo para llamar al mesero—. No llegué hace mucho, pero como venía de la universidad, tenía hambre —comentó enseñando su batido. Marinette sonrió y se quedaron en silencio.

—Le dejo la carta para que elija —le comentó el mesero a Marinette, entregándosela.

—Gracias —Marinette ojeó un poco las hojas del menú hasta que finalmente se decidió—. Quiero un batido con galletas de chocolate, por favor.

—Enseguida —tomó el menú y se retiró, dejando a las amigas solas, otra vez.

—¿Y cómo les fue hoy? —preguntó Marinette, mirando a su amiga. Kagami se encogió de hombros, tomando entre sus dedos la bombilla de su batido.

—Lo finiquitamos —respondió de pronto, haciendo que la diseñadora la mirara como si tratara de procesar lo que significaban esas palabras.

—¿Lo finiquitaron?

—Sí —afirmó con una sonrisa—. El rector de nuestra universidad vio la tesis y le dio el visto bueno. Ahora solo debemos esperar la fecha para defender nuestra postura y listo.

—¡Genial! —exclamó, con mucha emoción— ¿Y Adrien fue para la casa?

—Tu novio está en mi casa —le respondió, tomando una servilleta y poniéndosela a doblar como si fuera una flor. Instantáneamente, Marinette sintió sus mejillas calientes—. No quiero ver mi sala como salón de Kinder, así que lo dejé solo y vine aquí. ¡Por suerte, ya me desharé de él! —aquel comentario hizo que Marinette frunciera su ceño, pero pese a eso, le sonrió al mesero que trajo su batido.

—¿Qué? —consultó Kagami divertida por la expresión— ¿No quieres que me refiera a Adrien así, _Torpenette_?

—No es eso, _Ice Queen_ —se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla—. ¿Ya no podré compartirlo contigo?

—Nop —negó, haciendo explotar entre sus labios la «p»—. Él te eligió, así que ahora te toca aguantarlo completito.

—Será —Marinette se encogió de hombros y ambas se miraron antes de explotar en risas—. Gracias por todo, Kagami. No sé como pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y, sobre todo, por Adrien.

—¿Qué tal un primogénito? —consultó, apoyándose en la mesa con una sonrisa ladeada—. Es un buen pago.

—Lo siento —Marinette bebió un poco de su batido antes de continuar hablando—, pero Alya lo reclamó hace mucho tiempo, ¿qué tal el segundo?

—Si no queda de otra —respondió, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla, cruzada de brazos—. Aunque, quien sabe y termines teniendo gemelos —Marinette casi se ahoga al escuchar eso, por lo que Kagami tuvo que ayudarla, golpeándole la espalda— Oh, vamos, ¿nunca lo pensaste? Adrien viene de familia de gemelos… Aunque él rompió con eso, está en su ADN.

Marinette iba a responder, pero un mensaje en el teléfono de la japonesa, la interrumpió.

—Perdóname —tomó el teléfono con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Es que te saqué una foto mientras pedías el batido… —ante aquello, la diseñadora se sonrojo con ferocidad—… y se la mandé a Adrien. Seguro ya debe haberme respondido —la chica observó la respuesta del rubio y le mostró el teléfono a Marinette para que la leyera.

«_No me importa, porque duerme en mis brazos cada noche.»_ Y aquella frase estaba acompañada de un emoji de una carita guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

Kagami miró a Marinette que estaba muy roja, mientras guardaba su teléfono celular.

—¿De verdad duermen tan juntos con el calor que hace? —Marinette afirmó cohibida mientras volvía a pegar sus labios a la bombilla de su malteada.

—Es que Adrien es muy cómodo para dormir —respondió en un tono muy tierno. Kagami la observó, parpadeando consecutivamente, ¿cómo podía ser tan tierna una mujer de veintitrés años? ¡Quería apretarle las mejillas!

—Son un par de cursis —protestó, finalmente, cruzándose de brazo para vencer la tentación que tenía.

—Es lo que hay —respondió. La japonesa negó con la cabeza recordando que Adrien le había respondido de la misma forma. ¿Son el uno para el otro? Eso estaba más que claro.

—Por cierto, ¿qué necesitabas decirme?

—Oh —Marinette dejó la pose aniñada para ponerse seria. Aquello inquieto a la de ojos cafés, que la vio erguida en la silla.

—Sabes que te aprecio mucho, ¿verdad? —Kagami la miró fijamente, tratando de adivinar si se lo decía en formato de juego o no.

—Marinette… —susurró, cuando notó que iba en serio—. Lo sé, claro que lo sé. Tú también eres muy importante para mí, como una hermana y te quiero mucho.

—Yo… —Marinette bajó la mirada—. No puedo decir mucho, pero necesito pedirte un gran favor…

—Claro —dijo ésta y tras su afirmación, Marinette tomó su cartera.

—Estoy confiando en ti.

…

—¡Terminé! —exclamó Adrien, observando el séptimo clavel de papel, en alto. Esta vez le había resultado mucho más simple que los tulipanes de la semana anterior.

—Sin dudas, se ven más decentes que los que hiciste la semana pasada —comentó Plagg, observando de cerca la flor. Adrien lo miró de reojo, pero no le dijo nada; luego junto las siete flores y las envolvió en una cartulina de color blanco, que luego ató con un listón rosado.

—No dejaré que me fastidies hoy, Plagg —dijo, dejando las flores sobre el sillón para empezar a ordenar el living de Kagami, antes de que regresara y empezara a decir que parecía jardín de niños. Rio al recordar aquella ocurrencia que su amiga soltó cuando llegaron al departamento, al que ni siquiera entró pues debía encontrarse con Marinette.

«_Más te vale dejar todo limpio. No quiero ni un papel en la alfombra. ¡Y no me mires así! Sé lo que digo. El otro día parecías niño de Kinder.»_

Soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras recordaba el ceño fruncido de la japonesa, antes de irse, y de su pequeña venganza cuando le informó que estaba con Marinette.

Y después el infantil era él.

Terminó de ordenar todo y, tras tomar su mochila y el ramo de flores, salió del departamento hacía su casa con una sonrisa en los labios.

Su teléfono celular sonó y al tomarlo, su sonrisa desapareció por un momento.

_«¿Aún estás en mi casa?»_

Aquel mensaje de Kagami lo confundió un poco, así que tecleó con rapidez.

«Estoy a punto de irme.»

«_Ya veo… Adrien… de verdad los admiro mucho, a ambos.»_

«¿Kagami?»

«_Lo siento. Iré a ver a mi madre, así que, por favor, por la alarma antes de salir.»_

Adrien afirmó y guardó su teléfono celular, muy confundido. Colocó la alarma del departamento y salió finalmente a su casa.

Caminó hacia su destino porque no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Kagami, ¿por qué dijo eso? ¿Qué le habría dicho Marinette para dejarla en ese estado?

Sacó su teléfono y le marcó a su novia.

_«Hey, Adrien, ¿Qué pasa?»_ sonrió cuando escuchó su voz.

—Hola, Marinette, ¿estás en la casa?

_«Estoy en el atelier, ¿por?»_

—Es que yo estoy yendo para allá y quería saber si llevaba algo para comer.

_«Cómprate algo para ti. Yo llevaré la cena, ¿te parece?»_

—Está bien…

_«¿Adrien?»_

El rubio se detuvo a mirar el agua del río Sena. Por alguna razón, estaba empezando a sentirse preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

_«Mmmm_» la duda se notaba claramente en la voz de su novia, pero él solo cerró los ojos, apoyándose en una de las protecciones del río «_Estoy bien, Adrien. Algo cansada por los diseños, pero estoy bien. ¿Sucede algo?»_

—No, en realidad, ¿crees que podremos tener un fin de semana para nosotros solos?

_«¿Por qué lo dices?»_

—No sé, tengo ganas de estar acostado, contigo en mis brazos y olvidarnos de que existe el mundo, para variar.

Tras su frase, se arrepintió completamente. No quería que ella piense que había vuelvo a ser esa persona dependiente que había luchado por dominar, pero no sabía por qué razón, el mensaje de Kagami lo había dejado tan inquieto.

_«¿Quieres que deje lo que estoy haciendo y nos juntemos ahora?»_

—No, Marinette… yo…

_«Nos vemos en casa. Voy para allá»_

Adrien suspiró mientras guardaba el teléfono. Su intención no era distraerla, ¿qué había hecho?

Se rascó la cabeza con la mano derecha, producto de la frustración y se encaminó a su casa, una vez más.

…

Cuando Adrien llegó a su destino, Marinette ya estaba dentro y salió a su encuentro en cuanto sintió la puerta. No dijo nada, ni siquiera le preguntó por qué se sentía así. Simplemente llegó a él, lo abrazó y le susurró contra su pecho que ella estaba ahí para él.

—Lo siento. No sé qué me pasó —respondió éste, abrazándola.

—¡Yo sé lo que pasa! —dijo con una sonrisa, separándose de él. Aunque Adrien esperaba una respuesta seria, la sonrisa de Marinette le indicaba que iba a recibir todo lo contrario— ¡Es que no puedes vivir sin mí y me extrañaste mucho!

El rubio la miró fijamente. Ella solo sonreía con sus ojos cerrados. Parecía tan dulce que no pudo evitar adelantar un poco su rostro hacia ella y besarla.

—¡Oye! —protestó, al ser tomada por sorpresa.

—¡Tú lo has dicho, no puedo vivir sin ti! —le confesó y tras eso, acercó las flores que aún tenía en su mano derecha, a la joven—. Ten, para ti.

—¡Claveles! —exclamó, sorprendida, retrocediendo un paso para admirar las flores con detenimiento. Era un trabajo magnifico.

—Si, claveles rojos —dijo, buscando en su bolso, el sobre con una frase «Flor dos: Admiración.»

—¿Admiración? —Marinette tomó el sobre con una mezcla de sentimientos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero también vibró en todo su ser, el hecho de que la admirara a tal extremo.

—Así es —se acercó a ella, la tomó por ambas mejillas y le besó la frente—. Iré a ver que hay para comer. Te dejo leerla.

—Esta bien —Marinette vio al rubio alejarse hacia la cocina, así que subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, se sentó en la cama y abrió el sobre con cierta emoción y expectativa.

_«Estoy seguro de que sabes perfectamente mi devoción y admiración por Ladybug, pero en esta ocasión, quiero hablarte de otra persona._

_Es más baja que yo, hermosa… por todos los cielos, sí que es hermosa… Tiene unas pequeñas pecas en su nariz que son casi invisibles, hasta que te acercas a ella;_ _cabello oscuro como la noche, que me fascina cómo se ve cuando lo lleva suelto; y unos ojos celestes que cautivan y te absorben el alma, dejándote completamente perdido._

_Lo sé, me saco un diez en esa descripción, ¿verdad?»_

Marinette ladeó la sonrisa mientras desviaba la mirada para ambos lados de la habitación, antes de volver a la carta.

_«Volviendo al punto. No es solo admiración por tu aspecto, no señor. Hay mucho que admiro de ti, pero hay algo que quiero resaltar: tu perseverancia._

_Perseverancia para no renunciar a tu vida, a tus sueños; para luchar por abrirte paso en la vida, sin recurrir a influencias o al dinero que pudiera darte._

_Admiro tu fortaleza, tu astucia para poder manejar la adversidad; para tomar todo lo que te dan, ya sea bueno y malo, y convertirlo en arte, en algo bello. Sé todo lo que has vivido, y no sé si yo, en tu lugar, hubiera podido salir victorioso de cada prueba, pero tú, mi valiente compañera de vida, no necesitaste nunca un antifaz con lunares para ninguno de esos desafíos._

_Te has planteado salir adelante, a no dejarte derrotar por nadie y me alegra mucho poder ver como aún sigues de pie, como has logrado dar pasos concretos hacia tu sueño, confiando en ti misma y en la gente que te rodea._

_No sabes cuánto admiro eso de ti, porque cada vez que lo haces, brillas; y cuando brillas, transformas todo a tu alrededor, haciendo que todos nos sintamos en paz y felices. _

_Has sido la mejor bendición en mi vida._

_Y estoy seguro de que, con el paso de los años, voy a seguir descubriendo cosas que admirar de ti. ¡Tenemos toda la vida por delante!_

_¡Te amo, Marinette!_

_Nos leemos en la siguiente carta, ¿te doy una pista? ¿No? ¿Segura? Bueno… ¡Nos vemos pronto!_

Marinette apretó la carta contra su pecho, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. No sabía cuánto necesitaba leer esas palabras hasta este momento, ahora que su futuro, más allá de las próximas seis semanas, era incierto.

* * *

.

* * *

.—...—...—...—...—.

.

.

.

.

¡Hello!

Primera actualización del año, me estaba debatiendo entre subirlo a penas me lo entregó mi beta o bien, dejarlo para el 30 de Enero, pero siento que estoy tan vaga con esta historia (en realidad había sentido que perdio algo de encanto) y ahora, como que recuperé un poco de la esperanza en esta idea porque ya termine de ordenar lo que quiero que pasé...

Así que publicándolo antes, me obligo a escribirlo jajajaja xD

¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¡Marinette está muy metida con la familia de Adrien sin que él sepa! Y Gabriel la asesoró por su vestido...

Me resultó curioso que esto lo haya escrito antes de que saliera lo de que Nathalie le hizo encontrar los Miraculous, porque queda bien que ella entre su tiempo desaparecida pudiera saber o haber descubierto algo xD

Con respecto a Kagami y Marinette, aparte de encantarme el Marigami xD ¿Qué piensan que le dio Marinette a Kagami? A parte de su segundo hijo xDD

Y la carta... Cielos, me emocioné cuando la imaginé, cuando la escribí y cuando corregí el archivo con las indicaciones de Kary ;o;

.

.

En fin, eso es todo por ahora...

.

Este capitulo fue beteado como siempre por mi querida _princessqueen._

**_Palabras:_ 3898**

.

¡Avance de lo que se viene!

* * *

Capitulo 4:

No hay porque aun no me pongo a escribir nada :D :D

Pero puedo adelantarles algo...

\- Sabrán como apareció el primer Akuma.

\- Para las que se quejaban (?) aparecerá Luka, porque me acordaron que lo necesitaba xD.

\- Y alguien querrá meter cizaña en la relación de Adrien y Marinette

:O Los maté jajajajjaja

* * *

.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Neko lila /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ karen Agreste /-/ Xiang Li 17 /-/ giby-chan /-/ Dessirenya /-/ Arashi Shinomori /-/ Zara

.

¡Nos estamos leyendo el _**15 de Febrero**_

.

Aquatic~

.

26 de Enero 2020


	5. Capitulo IV

**.**

**Un nuevo capitulo, ya llegamos a la mitad de la historia**

**.**

* * *

**C'est Ma Vie**

**IV**

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

**Dos años atrás. Primera Pasarela de Marinette.**

.

El salón de eventos del instituto donde estudiaba Marinette estaba repleto. La joven de veintiún años y ojos celestes, apretaba los labios ante la presencia de gran cantidad de prestigiosos diseñadores que iban a evaluar su desempeño. Sus compañeras ya habían pasado y solo faltaba la presentación de cuatro diseños de su compañera Crystal, antes de que le tocara a ella.

La habían dejado al final porque todos la pintaban como favorita, por su influencia trabajando con Adrien; pero eso no la dejaba más tranquila, al contrario, solo empeoraba su ánimo.

Todo tenía que salir perfecto así que volvió a revisar el vestido de lana que usaba Juleka, el chaleco del mismo material que vestía Chris y por último, el vestido de algodón con detalles tejidos en lana que portaba Manon. Luego se acercó al maniquí donde estaba su último diseño, una capa estilo antiguo, tejida, de mangas acampanadas y sutil caída que, a pesar de ser de lana, no lucía pesada ni rígida. Era su mejor trabajo.

—¡Marinette! —la voz de Alya, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su amiga venía junto con sus hermanas, Ella y Etta , a darle ánimos para la pasarela, aunque las jóvenes corrieron primero a ver a sus amigos para animarlos — ¿Cómo estás?

—Siento que moriré —confesó, con la voz más que apretada —. Estaba viendo la pasarela de Crystal y casi muero de los nervios. Ella siempre fue la vocera de nuestros trabajos conjuntos, ¿por qué nos separaron ahora?

Alya sonrió y se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla.

—Porque puedes. Vamos, ¿dónde está nuestra siempre segura presidenta de clase?

—¿Aquí? —dijo con dudas, separándose de su mejor amiga.

—¡Así es! —respondió, pero vio que Marinette bajó la mirada, un poco cansada. Alya, conociendo a su mejor amiga, sabía que algo le había pasado y aunque trataba de disimular, no podía ocultarlo.

—A ti te pasó algo, ¿no es cierto?

—Es que ayer… Adrien y yo… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque vieron como Ella y Etta trataban de quitarle el vestido a Manon para poder probárselo —¡No! —gritó y desesperada, se acercó y sujetó a Etta, mientras que Alya hacía lo mismo con Ella y así poder separarlas de Manon, quien corrió a esconderse detrás de Juleka— ¿Qué hacen?

—¡Nosotras también queremos desfilar! —dijeron al unísono, enojadas—. ¡Queremos participar!

—No se puede. Ya tengo los cupos listos —les dijo Marinette, tomando aire —, pero ¿Qué tal si participan en el desfile que haré cuando ya sea profesional?

Las gemelas la miraron enojadas.

—Por favor, mi graduación está en juego con este desfile y ellos llevan días preparándose para este día.

—Entendemos… —dijo Etta con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Somos unas inútiles! —agregaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—¡No, de verdad! —Marinette buscó algo en su bolso y sacó dos cintillos de lana, dándole uno a cada una — ¡Tomen! Les prometo que la próxima vez, serán ustedes dos ¿Sí?

Ambas tomaron los cintillos, pero aún tenían el ceño fruncido y sus ojos cafés llenos de lágrimas. No dijeron nada y se fueron corriendo de allí. Alya le susurró un «Lo siento» antes de ir tras sus hermanas.

Marinette, estresada por lo que había sucedido, tomó su cabello atado en una trenza y se lo enroscó. De repente, se empezaron a escuchar muchos aplausos. ¡Demonios! ¡Crystal ya había terminado!

«Tomaremos un break de quince minutos» —se escuchó la voz de la directora en todo el recinto. —«Y para finalizar esta pasarela evaluativa, la alumna Marinette Dupain-Cheng, presentará sus diseños basados en el concepto dado por su profesora Delacroix: Lana»

Cuando todo se volvió a silenciar, la cortina se abrió dejando ver a Crystal junto a sus creaciones hechas a base de bambú. Los chalecos, faldas y blusas eran hermosos. La norteamericana se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

—¡Me fue tan bien! —dijo, abrazándola.

—Estuve escuchando —Marinette le regresó el abrazo con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Me encantó lo que has creado!

—¡Gracias por convencer a la profesora de que cambiáramos de concepto! —le dijo, tomándole ambas manos—. Sé que tú hubieras hecho maravillas con el bambú, pero me diste la oportunidad a mí —Marinette sonrió.

—Se supone que para el resto somos rivales —dijo la de ojos celestes, soltándose de la mano—, pero estoy feliz. Yo amé el proceso de la lana, así que tengo la oportunidad de trabajar con mi colección Eco Bambú a futuro… No me quedaré atrás.

—¡Y yo intentaré usar la lana! —ambas se rieron y Crystal se fue rápidamente del lugar, antes de que llegara alguien. Ambas habían trabajado juntas, muchas veces en esos tres años y hacían tan buen equipo que trataron de hacerlas pelear y rivalizar varias veces. Para darles a los profesores lo que querían, habían fingido muy bien el ser rivales, pero en realidad eran muy buenas amigas.

Marinette aspiró una vez más y salió a escena cuando fue anunciada. Se acercó al estrado, observó a todos los presentes y apoyando las manos en cada uno de los lados del atril, aspiró profundo, porque en cuanto la luz se prendiera, todo daría inicio.

Desde el público, Adrien se abría paso entre los asistentes para llegar junto a Nathalie, que le guardaba un lugar junto a ella.

—¡Dime que aún no sale Marinette! —le dijo, pero Nathalie negó con la cabeza.

—Es la que sigue…

—¡Bien! —dijo, sentándose en la silla y preparándose para ver el trabajo de Marinette. No la había visto en todo el día porque él también estaba en periodo de exámenes, pero se moría por verla.

Las luces de emergencia bajaron de intensidad y los reflectores iluminaron el lugar donde se encontraba Marinette.

—Muy buenas tardes, soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng —se presentó—. Fui supervisada por la profesora Delacroix, con el tema: Lana. Déjenme presentarles mis cuatro creaciones para hoy —dijo, ya más confiada, señalando la cortina por donde aparecería Juleka—. Espero que sean de su agrado.

Cuando Juleka apareció en un vestido de lana color crudo sin mangas, largo hasta los tobillos y de cuello ancho, un fuerte estruendo retumbo en todo el lugar. Rayos y Hielo empezaron a caer en todo el recinto y Marinette, desde el estrado, negaba con la cabeza, esperando que no fuera lo que imaginaba.

Lamentablemente, frente a ella, aparecieron dos figuras celestes de rasgos femeninos, con largas cabelleras, y en una de sus manos, una de ellas portaba una esfera amarilla y la otra, una esfera celeste. Ambas, la miraban fijamente.

—Somos Pain… —se presentó una…

—Y Tears… —completó la otra.

—¡Y te haremos pagar el dolor y las lágrimas que nos hiciste derramar, Marinette!

…

.

Minutos antes…

Etta y Ella estaban en un rincón, tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas por no poder participar de la pasarela de Marinette. ¡Ellas eran tan buenas como Manon! Y aunque les habían dicho que desfilarían en otra ocasión, ¿Quién garantizaba que así fuera?

Estaban tan dolidas que no pudieron más y se echaron a llorar. Mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre los cintillos que Marinette les había dado, no notaron que dos mariposas oscuras se acercaban a ellas, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, introduciéndose una en cada cintillo.

«¡Buenas Tardes. Soy Hawk Moth» — ante el espanto de ambas chicas, sonrió «¿Marinette las hizo sufrir verdad? ¿Quieren arruinar su show y ser las estrellas? Serán las Reinas Mellizas…. — la chica que tenía el Miraculous de la Mariposa, pensó un poco en lo que iba a decirles, pero luego recordó que debían ser tan "geek" como su hermana— …Pain and Tears de la Dimensión Interior»

—¡Pero somos Gemelas! —respondieron, confundidas por ser llamadas Mellizas.

«¡Pero ahora podrán ser Mellizas, personas iguales pero distintas, ¿qué dicen? ¿quieren poderes?»

Las niñas estaban tan perturbadas que se dejaron llevar por el dolor, adquiriendo una nueva forma.

«Muy bien. Ahora quítenle los Miraculous a Ladybug y a Chat Noir, y nadie volverá a hacerlas a un lado»

…

Las mellizas apuntaron con sus poderes a Marinette, pero fue salvada por el giro de la vara de Chat Noir, que apareció frente a ella para salvarla.

—Chat Noir —susurró Marinette, mirando a su pareja.

—Hola, princesa —respondió con un coqueto guiño, que hizo que Marinette se pusiera de mil colores—. Es hora de que te vayas.

—Sí —rápidamente, se escondió tras las cortinas y al ver que no había nadie llamó a Tikki, que no tardó en aparecer ante ella— ¡Transfórmame! — y tras adquirir la apariencia de Ladybug, sacó de su yo-yo, el Miraculous de la Ilusión. Su presentimiento no había sido errado, así que salió en busca de Alya, y cuando la encontró, se lo entregó. Luego invocó el Lucky Charm para planear que hacer y un pequeño espejo apareció en sus manos. ¿Qué podría hacer con él?

Cuando escuchó el grito de Chat Noir, se apuró buscar la solución, así que cuando tuvo a Rena Rouge frente a ella, ya sabía qué hacer, dándole las indicaciones a seguir, para volver cuanto antes con su novio.

—¡No te quedes con toda la diversión, Chat! —dijo, lanzando su yo-yo hasta la "Melliza" que tenía el poder del hielo.

«Ahora que ambos aparecieron, ¡Quítenle los Miraculous!»

La "Melliza" con el poder eléctrico, cargó su esfera con energía para echársela encima a Chat Noir, pero el ataque fue interceptado por una silla, que se hizo añicos. Todas las miradas de dirigieron hacia una muy agitada Marinette, quien había sido la que lanzó el objeto.

Chat Noir observó confundido a su novia y luego a Ladybug, que con un gesto, afirmó.

—¡Chat! ¡Protege a Marinette! —le pidió Ladybug, esquivando el rayo de hielo que le lanzaron.

Cuando el superhéroe se lanzó a proteger a Marinette, las chicas desviaron el interés en Ladybug, recordando su objetivo inicial.

—¡Ven con tus amigas, Marinette! —exclamaron ambas, preparando su ataque. Chat Noir, frente a Marinette, tenía el bastón sujeto con ambas manos, dispuesto a defenderla.

—¡Ahora verás! —exclamaron ambas, pero cuando estaban a punto de atacarla, la flauta de Rena Rouge las golpeó, haciendo que sus coronas se cayeran al suelo. Ladybug corrió hasta ellas para romperlas, descubriendo la verdad del asunto cuando dos mariposas negras flotaron frente a ella. Suspiró y lanzó su yoyo para atraparlas, liberando a Etta y Ella de la akumatización.

Rena Rouge se destransformó para poder acercarse a sus hermanas. Al hacerlo y liberar a Trixx, desapareció la Marinette que Chat Noir protegía. Había sido una ilusión.

—Mis pequeñas —Alya se arrodilló a abrazar a sus hermanas que, entre lágrimas, pedían disculpas por el daño causado.

Ladybug sonrió y se acercó a Chat Noir. Ambos se abrazaron y luego, ella volvió todo a la normalidad con el Lucky Charm

…

Una hora después, la pasarela finalmente concluyó con una Marinette feliz por los aplausos recibidos, y aunque estaba contenta por sus logros, sabía que a partir de ahora, debían estar más atentos que nunca, pues quien sea que tuviera el Broche de Moth, sabía cómo mantener dos akumas activos y eso era muy peligroso… para ambos bandos.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

**Actualidad**

.

—¿En qué piensas tanto? —la voz de Adrien la sacó de sus recuerdos. Observó a su novio que la miraba a través del espejo, frente al cual se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa a cuadrille que se colocó sobre una polera blanca. Al terminar, éste se giró para observarla directamente.

—Pensaba en mi primera pasarela, ¿la recuerdas? —cuando vio la sonrisa gatuna en los labios del rubio, se arrepintió de preguntar.

—Cómo no acordarme de ese evento, si la noche anterior fue la primera vez que no solo dormimos abra… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue sorprendido por el golpe de un cojín, en medio de la cara —¡Oye!

—Es que te pones en ese plan… —protestó, tan roja como Tikki.

—Como si te quejaras —comentó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras recibía otro cojín en la cara. En vez de responderle de la misma forma, tomó ambos cojines y se acercó a ella, que aún estaba recostada en la cama, para darle un beso que no tardó en subir de tono cuando Marinette lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

Adrien empezó a reírse mientras separaba sus labios de los de ella.

—¿Ves cómo no te quedas atrás? —Marinette iba alegar otra vez, pero los labios de Adrien la silenciaron una vez más—. Somos tal para cual, my lady —se separó de ella, guiñándole el ojo. Eran pocas las veces en las que podía acorralar a Marinette de esa forma, ya que por lo general era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa, así que cuando le tocaba el turno a él, lo disfrutaba mucho.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Marinette, tratando de calmar sus hormonas.

—Pues sí. Nos llamaron de la universidad a Kagami y a mí. Seguramente es para darnos la fecha de la prueba. Ojalá sea antes de tu presentación, para poder ayudarte.

—No importa la fecha —dijo Marinette, saliendo finalmente de la cama —. De todas formas, haremos la fiesta de titulación, juntos.

—¡Me gusta esa idea! —respondió el rubio, tomando su mochila —¿Tú que harás?

—Tengo una reunión con Luka en el Atelier —respondió, antes de abrir la puerta del baño—. Planeo desayunar con él, así que no te preocupes por mí.

—De acuerdo —exclamó —. Salúdamelo de mi parte.

—Y tú a Kagami —respondió, antes de dejar correr el agua de la ducha.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

.

Atelier de Marinette. Centro de París

.

Cuando Marinette llegó a su lugar de trabajo, Luka ya se encontraba esperándola con una bandeja que contenía dos vasos de café y una caja de Tom&Sabine.

—Su pedido, señorita Dupain-Cheng —comentó el chico de cabellos turquesa, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia. Ella sonrió mientras abría la puerta y le permitía entrar primero, luego acomodó el letrero de «Cerrado» y finalmente, se acercó a Luka para tomar la caja que provenía de la panadería de sus padres.

—Tu padre me dijo que te extraña, que debes ir a verlos —comentó el guitarrista, observando cómo su amiga tomaba un croissant de chocolate relleno de crema batida y le daba un enorme mordisco —. Parece que alguien tenía hambre —indicó con una sonrisa, acercándose para limpiar la crema batida de la nariz de la diseñadora.

—Pronto los visitaré. Si no he estado yendo muy seguido es porque, cuando voy, solo me preguntan cuándo me casaré, así que no iré hasta que termine con eso —le señaló un maniquí que estaba algo cubierto por un biombo.

—Eso es… —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Sí. Estoy trabajando en mi vestido de novia y quiero terminarlo antes de preguntarle a Adrien si aún quiere casarse conmigo.

—Lo matarás —exclamó Luka abriendo los ojos, impresionado. Sabía que Marinette era la que manejaba la relación y eso era el broche de oro, sin duda—. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga yo? —preguntó, algo confundido, al ver a la muchacha bajar la mirada —¿Marinette?

—Luka Couffaine —el tono de voz usado por Marinette, se le hizo muy conocido —. Te doy el Miraculous de la Serpiente, para que me ayudes en esta misión.

—¿Marinette? —exclamó el chico al tomar la caja, la cual no necesitaba abrir para saber qué era lo que contenía —. Entonces, tú… —ella solo afirmó con la cabeza —. ¡Increíble! —dijo, abrazándola con fuerza —. Sabía que eras una mujer excepcional y fantástica, y con esto solo lo estoy comprobando una vez más.

Ante tal adulación, Marinette, con una sonrisa, elevó las manos y le dio dos palmadas en la espalda para que la soltara.

—Necesito contarte algo, pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros —Marinette tomó la caja de croissants y su café, al igual que Luka, y juntos ingresaron al taller donde tenía todos sus diseños. Buscó un lugar libre para poner las cosas que llevaba en la mesa y luego, juntó los moldes y hojas que estaban sobre ella, para explicarle a Luka que era lo que pasaba.

—Necesito poner a resguardo el Miraculous de la Serpiente y del Dragón, en caso de que algo pase el día de mi boda —al ver la preocupación del músico, Marinette elevó las manos—. Permíteme, contarte. Necesitamos el poder de la segunda oportunidad de la Serpiente y la opción de atravesar lo que sea con el poder del Dragón. Tú y Kagami fueron sus portadores, conocen cómo funcionan los ataques y además… —no sabía cómo decir eso, sin que sonara brusco.

—Y además, tuvimos intereses románticos por Adrien y tú, así que sería normal no vernos en la boda, ¿no es así?

—Quisiera decir que no —comentó, frunciendo toda la cara—, pero…

—Entiendo… —comentó, para luego beber un poco de su café y reírse.

—¿Qué es lo chistoso?

—Él… —dijo entrecerrando los ojos, como si estuviera analizando sus palabras —… es Chat Noir, ¿no es cierto? —Marinette no respondió, solo bajó la mirada y tomó otro croissant de chocolate —. Vaya par… —volvió a reír, pero esta vez sin ánimos —. Supongo que desde siempre fue el destino de ambos, de una u otra forma.

—Así parece —respondió con una mueca —. Quien sea que me atacó el día de mi primera pasarela, es la misma persona que me atacó cuando abrí este Atelier y la que creo, también atacará en ésta que planeo ahora… Sé que su meta final es mi boda y por eso la he retrasado tanto como he podido.

—Finalmente entiendo el misterio tras tus dudas… ¿Y cómo lo ha tomado Adrien? Digo, sabiendo que, aunque hayan salido bien librados de todo, se viene un desafío tan fuerte…

—Él no lo sabe —lo interrumpió, haciendo que Luka casi se atore con su café—. Digamos que me enteré de lo que pasaría en el futuro por su yo de este tiempo, hace seis años atrás; y por cosas complicadas de los viajes en el tiempo, consecuencias y demás, él mismo me pidió no hacerlo partícipe y…

—Oh… —comentó, algo incómodo —, entonces ¿No sabe que estás en peligro? —Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—Él solo sabe que algo pasará, pero que no puedo darle más datos.

—Pobre Adrien —susurró, más para sí mismo que para Marinette.

La diseñadora solo bebió su café en silencio, sabiendo que pronto todo acabaría. Había trazado un plan y si daba buenos resultados, ya no tendría secretos con él.

—En fin… —Luka llamó la atención de Marinette —, cuéntame, ¿Qué es lo que deseas que yo haga ese día?

—¿Me ayudarás?

—¿Kagami dijo que sí? —ante la afirmación de ésta, volvió a sonreír—. Si ella ya dijo que sí, yo no puedo dejarte sola, Marinette. Cuenta conmigo y con la protección de Viperion.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

.

Residencia de Marinette y Adrien

.

Esa noche, Marinette llegó bastante feliz a casa, pues por fin había logrado terminar el corsé de su vestido de novia y empezado el falso, que le daría volumen a la falda. Cuando ingresó a la casa, Plagg apareció ante ella, lucíendo bastante preocupado.

—¿Adrien? —llamó la chica, sin quitar la mirada del Kwami de la destrucción.

—¡Oh! —sonó la voz de su novio en un tono bastante irónico, lo que la confundió. Adrien se acercó hasta ella, pero lejos de saludarla con un beso como normalmente haría, buscó algo en su celular para mostrarle algunas imágenes.

En la primera, salían ella y Luka en la entrada del Atelier; en la segunda, Luka estaba quitándole la crema de la cara; y en la última, se veía cuando Luka y ella se abrazaban.

Un momento. ¿Quién los había fotografiado?

—¿Alguien se metió a mi atelier? —exclamó, revisando las fotos nuevamente, para ver si se veía algún reflejo en las fotos tomadas desde los ventanales de su pequeña casa de modas.

—¿Solo eso te preocupa? —preguntó Adrien, recuperando su teléfono, de una manera nada cuidadosa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó, perpleja por su comportamiento —¿Cómo conseguiste esas fotos?

—Me las mandaron —contestó, observándolas nuevamente—. ¿Es todo lo que dirás?

Marinette no entendía nada. No le estaría haciendo una escena de celos por Luka a esta altura de sus vidas, ¿no? Respiró profundo y trató de mostrarse serena.

—Fui a reunirme con Luka, eso ya lo sabías, y desayuné con él y eso también lo sabías. No entiendo el problema, Adrien.

—¿Así que no ves el problema? —consultó, buscando una foto, pero se detuvo al ver que la chica tenía más que decir o más leña que agregar, según él.

—No, el único problema aquí, es que sería el colmo que luego de siete años de relación, me celes por Luka.

—¿Qué? —Adrien la quedó mirando. No podía creer que ella pensara que estaba celoso. ¡Esto no tenía nada que ver con celos!

—Eso. Alguien te manda fotos mías con Luka y mira cómo te pones —lo señaló con la mano derecha —. Si alguien me manda fotos tuyas con Kagami, no las consideraría preocupantes… No entiendo que…

Adrien le volvió a mostrar el teléfono con la foto donde ella y el músico estaban abrazados, pero estaba ampliada justo en la mano del guitarrista, sujetando un portamiraculous.

—¿Ahora ves el problema? —consultó. La vio tragar pesadamente y sus ojos celestes mostraban algo de miedo. La había descubierto y sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo a escondidas de él, ya no podía ocultarse— ¿Crees que podría ponerme celoso porque fuiste a ver a Luka? Pareciera que no me conoces…

—Adrien… —susurró Marinette, tratando de calmarlo, pero parecía bastante fuera de sí.

—¿Por qué le diste un Miraculous? ¡¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?! ¡Hasta Kagami me dijo que tiene uno, también!

Marinette se vio sorprendida por esto último, pues se suponía que era un secreto.

—¿Cómo?

—Estaba con ella cuando recibí las fotos. Ver el portamiraculous en manos de Luka me hizo enfadar, así que para calmarme me dijo que solo era por precaución, que no pensara mal de ti. Fue ahí que comprendí porque ella estaba rara conmigo, últimamente… También sabía la verdad.

—Adrien…

—¿Por qué todos parecen saber algo que yo no? —protestó— ¿Acaso toda nuestra vida será así? ¿Rodeados de secretos que tú guardas y no puedes compartir conmigo?

—Te prometo que no siempre será así, por favor —trato de tranquilizarlo.

—¿No siempre? —susurró, bajando el tono de voz—. Todo esto sigue siendo por lo de Bunnyx, ¿verdad? ¿Eh? —insistió, por lo que Marinette terminó por elevar la voz, también.

—¡Así es! —dijo, un poco alterada— ¡Ya te dije mil veces que no puedo responderte! ¡Tú estabas ahí cuando me dijo que tú yo del futuro le pidió que no te contara nada!

—¡Y lo entendí! —respondió— ¡Lo entendí porque era un secreto entre nosotros tres! Pero ahora necesito saber qué es lo que me ocultas, ¿por qué ellos sí y yo no? ¡¿Por qué no confías en mí?! —y ante tal grito, Marinette explotó.

—¡Porque eres muy impulsivo y puedes echarlo todo a perder! —luego que tiró aquella frase, se arrepintió completamente, al ver que la mirada del chico se iba apagando hasta llenarse de lágrimas— Adrien… 

El rubio se alejó de ella y salió de la casa.

—Voy por él —exclamó Plagg, antes de ir tras su portador.

Marinette se dejó caer en el suelo, sin entender bien que era lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo fue que terminaron así?

¡Y lo peor de todo es que era culpa de él mismo! ¡Porque no confiaba en sus decisiones a pesar de conocer la situación!

Se secó la cara y se puso de pie, mientras Tikki solo la observaba en silencio. Aunque Luka y Kagami conocían cierta información, no sabían los hechos más importantes, así que, dentro de todo, Marinette, Tikki y Bunnyx seguían siendo las únicas con la información completa sobre lo que iba a hacer ese día.

Subió a su habitación para darse una ducha y calmar sus pensamientos, para después salir a buscarlo, cuando encontró sobre la cama, las flores que correspondían a esa semana.

Eran lirios azules muy detallados y precisos. Sonrió con amargura y tristeza, y tomó la carta que tenía la palabra «Confianza»

_«La confianza es algo importante, es muy bonita, pero también delicada… La confianza es como la seda, tan delicada que una vez que se rompe, por más que la zurzas, no vuelve a ser la misma._

_Sé que confío en ti, a ojos cerrados, Marinette… Pero ¿tú? Sé que confías en mí para algunas cosas, pero ¿por qué últimamente te veo tan preocupada y estresada, tan perdida en tus pensamientos? _

_Sé que no debo preguntar, que tengo que esperar, pero me parte el corazón verte tan preocupada por la carga que Bunnyx te dejó. Me duele no poder hacer nada, tener las manos atadas y saber que algo va a pasar, algo de lo que no podemos huir…_

_¿Por qué en vez de recurrir a mí, recurres a nuestros amigos?, ¿Tan poco necesario soy? ¿Tan poco importante?_

_Ya no aguanto más, Marinette… Ya no más._

Marinette dejó la carta sobre la cama y no esperó por ese baño para ir por su novio. Tenía que solucionar esto cuanto antes.

Invocando su transformación, salió por la ventana en busca de su compañero.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Ladybug no tardó en encontrar a Chat Noir, sentado, viendo la luna cual gato en el medio de una noche veraniega. Él la sintió llegar a su lado, pero no dijo nada y mantuvo su vista en la luna, que lucía tan delgada que gracias a las estrellas parecía una cara sonriente… Al menos alguien sonreía esa noche.

—Es nuestra boda —soltó sin previo aviso, haciendo que el superhéroe se sobresaltara—. La Bunnyx del futuro, venía del día de nuestra boda —completó la frase.

—Entonces…

—Tenía mucho miedo cuando me lo dijo. Me aterraba la sola idea de vivir contigo o casarme… —confesó, sin mirarlo—. Como sabes, Bunnyx me dio un mensaje de parte tuya en la que decías que si yo te contaba lo que iba a pasar, no podrías actuar correctamente. Eres muy impulsivo, Adrien y eso nos ha traído problemas varias veces, aunque siempre los pudimos resolver; pero ahora no hablamos de un akuma o de una persona a salvar, hablamos de nosotros mismos. Uno de los dos está en peligro, uno de los dos podría morir ese día y yo… —bajó la mirada y los espasmos del llanto contenido, la invadieron completamente. Él sin poder resistirlo, la abrazó—. Chat —dijo, abrazándose con fuerza a su compañero—, no es que no confié en ti, te lo he dicho muchas veces, solo trato de protegerte, de que no seas imprudente y te lastimes por mi culpa —se apretó más a él, sintiendo que necesitaba aferrarse más que nunca —. No quiero perderte por tratar de defenderme. No podría soportarlo porque te amo.

—Marinette —susurró Adrien, apretando los ojos, pegándose también al pequeño cuerpo de su compañera.

—Esto ha sido una tortura para mí. Cada intento de que viviéramos juntos, cada propuesta de matrimonio rechazada… —abrió sus ojos celestes, observando el cielo azulado —. Tenía tantas ganas de decir que sí, de aceptar y vivir libremente nuestro amor, pero las palabras del futuro me perseguían y no quería arrastrarte conmigo a esto. Apenas estabas disfrutando de tu libertad como para tirarte en esta jaula, conmigo.

—¡Pero habríamos estado juntos! —respondió él, separándose de ella, pero sin soltarla—. No hubieras cargado tú sola con todo esto…

—Pero me gustaba verte tan feliz —contestó —. Verte ser el chico que siempre deseaste, era suficiente para mí, para poder soportar todo esto.

—¿Y por qué aceptaste vivir conmigo? —consultó, tratando de limpiar, en vano, las mejillas de su novia.

—Porque esta es mi vida y me cansé de no poder vivirla por lo que pasará en el futuro, por temor a no saber qué sucederá conmigo. Por eso decidí trazar un plan para ese día y poder vivir tranquilamente.

—Eso es…

—Sí, no esperaba que te enteraras de esa forma —dijo, lamentándose—. No lo hice con mala intención, pero…

—Alguien quiso crear un quiebre entre nosotros.

—Y casi lo logra si no fuera porque nos tenemos confianza —respondió, tomando al rubio del rostro con ambas manos—. Cree en mí, cree una vez más en mis locos planes y apóyame. No te diré lo que harás hasta ese día, pero ten por seguro que tienes un papel muy importante, quizás no en la misión, pero sí a mi lado, como siempre.

Ambos se volvieron a abrazar. Marinette sintiéndose un poco más libre por haber podido contarle algo más a Adrien, y Adrien comprendiendo, finalmente, su papel dentro del juego.

Sí él había sido quien mando a Bunnyx del futuro al pasado, debía confiar en que todo saldría bien. Confiaría en sus amigos, en su yo del futuro y en la persona que amaba.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

¡Hello!

Me atrasé un poquito por varios asuntos, pero bueno xD Al menos el capitulo ya está disponible...

¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¡Ahora ya saben que fue de lo que hablaron Kagami y Marinette, y el pedido que ella le ha hecho a Luka, necesita que ambos la protegan de lo que sea que va a pasar en su boda, poco a poco todo va tomando forma.

Y el punto con Adrien... El pobre terminó explotando y Marinette también, el estres los tiene a ambos al punto del colapso, pero Marinette no ha dejado pasar el tiempo y decidió soltarle algo de información a Adrien...

Vamos sabiendo de a cuenta gotas que ha pasado... Y ya vimos la primera jugada del Hawk Moth del futuro y su primer akumatización doble... ¿Por qué habrá dicho Marinette que era peligroso para ambos bando? ¿Algo le pasará a quien tenga el broche? ¡Chan!

¡Estoy muy emocionada porque mientras estoy publicando esto, ya estoy escribiendo el final ;o; ¡Estoy tan ansiosa! Espero que me quede tal cual lo pensé hace ocho meses cuando inicie con este fic, allá por Agosto y más, porque casi lo inicie a planear después de terminar Viaje de Sanación...

¡En fin!

No los entretengo más...

.

Este capitulo fue beteado como siempre por mi querida **_princessqueen._**

.

_**Palabras: 4845**_

.

¡Avance de lo que se viene!

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

_La pasarela de Marinette se iba a llevar a cabo un día Sábado, así que ese día casi no pudo dormir y, por ende, Adrien tampoco, por lo que el muchacho simplemente la abrazó buena parte de la madrugada para que al menos descansara y pudiera levantarse en cuanto el reloj sonara._

_—Tengo una idea —comentó Adrien, dándole un beso en la nariz con una sonrisa, al ver su poco ánimo para enfrentar el día—. Y si te doy la flor de esta semana que aún no te he entregado..._

_—Pensé que ya no lo harías... —no quería que sonara como una acusación, pero le salió tal cual._

_—Es que la hice con una idea, pero luego cambié de parecer —le confesó. Marinette se levantó un poco para observarlo—. ¿Qué?_

_—¿Qué hiciste?_

_—Solo cambie el color de lo que significa —la volvió a apretar a él, amaba sentirla entre sus brazos—. La había hecho con un significado, pero creo que ahora merecía otro... —le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza y se separó de ella, Marinette se quejó, pero él tuvo más fuerza de voluntad y salió de la cama._

_Salió de la habitación, mientras Marinette se sentaba en la cama y Adrien, se demoró un par de minutos en volver con unas varas con hojas verdes y blancas. No reconoció las orquídeas hasta que las tuvo en sus manos._

* * *

.

Gracias por sus reviews: karen Agreste /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Zara /-/ Xiang Li 17 /-/ anonimo /-/ giby-chan /-/ Rebecasz /-/ Neko lila /-/ Anonimo2 /-/ Arashi Shinomori

.

¡Nos estamos leyendo el 29 de Febrero

.

Aquatic~

.

17 de Febrero 2020


	6. Capitulo V

**.**

**Y aquí estamos de regreso, cada vez más cerca del final xD**

**.**

* * *

**C'est Ma Vie**

**V**

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

**Atelier de Marinette. ****Centro de París**

.

La joven de cabellera azulada observaba el vestido de novias que estaba diseñando, mientras se mordía la punta del pulgar. Había hecho las correcciones que le había recomendado Gabriel y estaba segura de que se vería preciosa con él, pero aún no terminaba de convencerla. ¿Cómo iba a pelear con ese vestido? Definitivamente, tendría que crear otro más simple, que le permitiera moverse con agilidad a la hora de enfrentarse a su némesis, y ya luego, con todo solucionado, lo cambiaría por este vestido para finalmente, terminar de enlazar la vida de Adrien con la suya.

Suspiró cuando la campanilla de la puerta le indicó que tenía visitas, pudiendo ver a Alya, que traía una bolsa con donas y batidos de frutas. Sonrió y se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla, pero la de lentes la detuvo cuando observó el majestuoso vestido.

—¿Por fin dejaremos de sufrir los lamentos del gato? —comentó, recibiendo la confirmación de Marinette. Alya, dejó las dos bolsas sobre el mesón y se acercó hasta el vestido para admirarlo—. Siempre pensé que vería a Ladybug y Chat Noir vociferando su amor por los techos de París —comentó con una sonrisa—, pero no me entristece el hecho de que jamás podrá ser —cuando volvió a girar sobre sus pies, observó como Marinette había corrido las cortinas de la tienda y cerrado la puerta con llave— ¿Marinette?

—No quiero hacer esto, pero no tengo otra opción —buscó en un cajón y sacó una cajita octagonal que Alya no tardó en reconocer, a pesar de no haber visto a Trixx desde que tuvo que salvar a sus hermanas de manos del nuevo Hawk Moth.

—¿Marinette? —la mencionada solo sonrió—. Pero… —cuando quiso abrirlo, ella no se lo permitió— ¿por qué?

—Lamento decirte que no te estoy dando esto solo por gusto, Alya —suspiró—Ladybug y Chat Noir se casarán solo en su forma civil… pero la batalla más importante la llevarán a cabo ese día.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó, abrazando a la joven que, desprevenida, casi pierde el equilibrio—. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan astuta de engañarme durante tanto tiempo? —se separó, mostrándose tan enojada como emocionada.

—Es que soy la mejor —respondió con una enorme sonrisa—. Además… me encantaba verte sufrir porque tu LadyNoir no era canon, cuando lo éramos más que tu Alyno.

—¡Muy chistosa! —se cruzó de brazos, más indignada que antes.

—Ya, hablando en serio… —se acercó hasta las bolsas que Alya había traído y bebió de su batido de fresas—. Necesito que me ayudes. Ya hablé con Kagami y Luka, y solo me falta pasarle la información a Nino y a Alix.

—¿Por qué ellos? ¿De qué tipo de batalla hablas? —el sentido de reportera de la muchacha, se despertó inmediatamente.

—Una que… —bajo la mirada—… es de vida o muerte.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Adrien y Kagami salían muy serios del centro de estudios donde presentaron su defensa de Tesis. De un momento a otro, se miraron fijamente y no pudieron evitar que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en ambos; chocaron los puños dos veces y finalmente, pudieron respirar en paz.

¡Al fin podían decirle adiós a la universidad!

—¿Hoy le darás las orquídeas? —consultó Kagami, aun sonriendo, pero el gesto de su amigo le borró la sonrisa del rostro— ¿Adrien?

El rubio la miró y, aunque trató de volver a sonreír, no pudo ocultar cómo sus ojos se habían apagado completamente.

—Ya no voy a seguir con las flores —confesó, bajando la mirada—. Ya no quiero seguir con eso, no con el significado que tenían…

—Volver a pedirle que se case contigo… —susurró.

—Exacto —corrió la mirada hacia uno de los árboles de la universidad—. No quiero seguir insistiéndole, ya no puedo…

—Eso quiere decir que, ¿ya lo sabes?

—Sí, me lo tuvo que contar por lo que pasó con las fotos de Luka, la semana pasada —volvió la mirada a Kagami—. Ahora que conozco la situación, ya no puedo seguir actuando como si nada pasara y me siento culpable por haberla empujado a este desenlace. A veces, siento que mi amor solo la hace sufrir, porque la pasó mal hace unos años por culpa de mi padre… y hasta ahora sigue sufriendo por ese día… —Kagami no lo interrumpió y solo lo miraba fijamente—. Si yo no hubiera actuado así en ese momento… si no hubiera perdido el Miraculous de Hawk Moth, nada de esto estaría pasado… Realmente siento que no merece que le pase todo esto solo porque me ama…

—Adrien, no —protestó la japonesa y el rubio la miró, bastante asustado, pues ella no solía usar ese tono autoritario con él… muy seguido— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Así, solo le demostrarás a Marinette que no decirte nada era la mejor opción.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Adrien —lo contrarrestó—. No cambies tus planes y sigue como siempre. Necesita que seas su apoyo y no algo que la haga sentir mal, una vez más.

—No quiero hacerla sentir mal —respondió, molesto por aquella situación—. Entiéndeme a mí también. Si la sigo presionando para que se case conmigo, la acercarla a ese destino…

—Pero para eso estamos nosotros —Kagami lo tomó del rostro—. Escúchame. Marinette te necesita como siempre, así como les gusta ser a ustedes, cursis, cariñosos, pero sobre todos, unidos. Si cambias, ella lo notará, y si te sientes triste, ella lo sentirá… Si realmente quieres ayudarla, sigue el rumbo de las cosas y no intentes interrumpirla. ¿Ya viste lo que pasó por obstaculizar un flujo de información? —Adrien afirmó—. Por eso, vas a ir a darle esas orquídeas y tu cuarta carta, y la semana que viene, cuando le des las rosas, le vuelves a pedir matrimonio. ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, mamá —respondió, frunciendo los labios. La de ojos castaños, lo soltó de golpe, haciendo que su rostro se moviera con brusquedad—. Auch…

—¿Vamos a ir a comer algo para festejar? —consultó, pero Adrien negó con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría, pero tienes razón. Debo ir a apoyar a Marinette —dijo con decisión—. La sorprenderé en su atelier —tomó a Kagami del rostro y le dio un efusivo beso en la frente—. ¡Te adoro tanto! —y con una sonrisa se alejó de ella—. Nos vemos.

Kagami apoyó su mano derecha sobre su frente con las mejillas alborotadas. Si bien, ya no sentía amor por aquel rubio, no era de piedra. Se reía de sus propios pensamientos cuando de repente, se quedó inmóvil. Adrien iba ¿a dónde?

Rápidamente, sacó su teléfono celular y le marcó a Marinette.

—Hola… Si, nos fue bien… ¡Solo escúchame! Adrien va para allá… De nada —cortó la llamada y tras guardarse el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se encaminó a casa de su madre para darle la buena noticia.

…

Marinette estaba histérica tratando de buscar la mejor forma de tapar el vestido de novia que tenía instalado casi en la entrada del Atelier, porque ahí le permitía trabajar con mayor movimiento. Si bien, lo había movido tras un bimbo, el faldón era lo suficientemente vaporoso para sobresalir, y temía echaba cualquier cosa encima porque podría dañar las costuras simples que le habia hecho momentáneamente.

Estaba mordiéndose la uña, pensando, cuando golpearon la puerta. Volteó asustada y notó que era Adrien. ¿Cómo diablos llegó tan rápido?

—¡Tikki! —Marinette le lanzó una tela a su Kwami para que cubriera lo mejor que pudiera el faldón— ¡Ya voy! —se acercó a la puerta y saludó a su novio de un beso—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Acabo de pasar mi examen! —le contó, entrando al Atelier. Marinette cerró la puerta detrás de ella y tomando a Adrien de los hombros, lo dejó de espaldas del vestido, mientras ella se sentaba sobre el escritorio que tenía a la entrada—. Así que venía a invitarte a comer… —dijo, tras aquel movimiento brusco que dejó a la de ojos celestes, frente a él. Sonrió, apoyando las manos en el escritorio para acercar sus labios a los de Marinette—. Oh, parece que tienes hambre de otra cosa…

Marinette simplemente sonrió, nerviosa, afirmando con sus piernas, el cuerpo de Adrien contra ella.

—¿Tú crees? —consultó, cuando Adrien apoyó sus labios sobre el cuello de Marinette. Ella suspiró y observó a su Kwami que la miraba fijamente y le señalaba como había quedado bien cubierta la falda del vestido con la tela negra. Satisfecha, solo levantó la mano derecha en señal de aprobación. Tikki se rió, y se fue hacia el taller para darles algo de privacidad. Plagg no dudó en seguir a su terroncito, pues era muy temprano para presenciar esa clase de shows.

—Yo creo… —dijo, moviendo la nariz por el cuello femenino—, que deberíamos ir a comer algo y luego, ir a casa, temprano…

Marinette lo miró fijamente. Si bien, habia iniciado esto para distraerlo, ahora no se sentía tan nerviosa ni con ganas de soltarlo.

—¿Y si no quiero soltarte? —comentó, jugando ahora contra los labios del chico, para luego bajar al cuello con pequeños besos— ¿Me pasará algo?

Adrien no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas por las palabras de Marinette, la tomó del rostro y la besó.

—Te mostraré lo que pasará…

…

Los días siguientes, fueron muy exhaustos para Marinette, quien tuvo que terminar con los retoques de cada una de las prendas que había hecho para su colección final. Gracias a que Adrien tenía tiempo libre, instruyó a los chicos que participarían en la gala para que pudiera actuar con precisión en escena. La pasarela de Marinette se haría en el Gran Palais, lugar que él había conseguido para ella, y que finalmente, después de mucho insistirle, había accedido a usar.

Así que mientras Marinette, junto a Rose, revisaban que cada invitación hubiera sido entregada; Nino y Luka se encargaban de tener todo lo necesario para la iluminación y sonido; y Alya manejaba el tiempo de redacción, pues había conseguido que le permitieran hacer su primera cobertura como practicante, en ese evento.

Alix no entendía muy bien por qué tenía que estar ahí, pero tenía una clara corazonada cuando Marinette le había pedido que llevara su reloj. Quizás, sería el día en que Bunnyx aparecería, finalmente.

¡No podía negar que estaba emocionada!

Pero, una mayor duda había surgido… ¿Cómo Marinette sabía de su reloj?

…

La pasarela de Marinette se iba a llevar a cabo un día Sábado, así que la noche anterior casi no pudo dormir y, por ende, Adrien tampoco, por lo que el muchacho simplemente la abrazó buena parte de la madrugada para que al menos descansara y pudiera levantarse en cuanto el reloj sonara.

—Tengo una idea —comentó Adrien, dándole un beso en la nariz con una sonrisa, al ver su poco ánimo para enfrentar el día— ¿Y si te doy la flor de esta semana que aún no te he entregado…?

—Pensé que ya no lo harías… —no quería que sonara como una acusación, pero le salió tal cual.

—Es que la hice con una idea, pero luego cambié de parecer —le confesó. Marinette se levantó un poco para observarlo—. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Solo cambie el color de lo que significa —la volvió a apretar a él, pues amaba sentirla entre sus brazos—. La había hecho con un significado, pero creo que ahora merecía otro… —le dio un beso en la coronilla y se separó de ella, Marinette se quejó, pero él tuvo más fuerza de voluntad y salió de la cama.

Salió de la habitación, mientras Marinette se sentaba en la cama. Demoró un par de minutos en volver y lo hizo con unas varas, con hojas verdes y blancas. Ella no reconoció las orquídeas hasta que las tuvo en sus manos.

—Que bonitas —exclamó observándolas con detenimiento. Sin dudas, eran las flores con más detalles que Adrien había hecho.

—Las blancas son por nuestro amor que perdura en el tiempo —le informó, señalándolas— y luego, están las verdes que representan la esperanza para afrontar y atravesar, sin dificultades, los problemas que puedan llegar en el futuro —apegó su frente a la de Marinette—. Te amo, Marinette y te juro que cada día que pasa, siento que mi amor por ti crece, aunque lamento tanto que tengas que pasar por todo esto, por culpa de este amor…

Marinette movió su cabeza, para apoyar su frente en el hombro del rubio.

—Si te tengo a mi lado, soy capaz de todo, Adrien —le dijo—. Hace tiempo que entendí que nuestro amor no es el culpable de todo lo que vivimos, sino las personas que nos envidian —lo miró con una sonrisa—. Por eso, no debemos dejarnos derrotar, ¿comprendes?

—Tu y yo, contra el mundo, my lady…

Marinette sonrió.

—Tu y yo, contra el mundo, mi amor.

Adrien se separó de su novia y con una enorme sonrisa, le entregó la carta.

—Oh, pensé que no habría carta porque ya me has dicho todo…

—Tú sabes, hay cosas que es mejor escribirlas —se separó de ella y extendió los brazos hacia arriba, levantando con ese movimiento adrede, la polera de su piyama. Marinette lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, pero él solo se rio—. Voy a iniciar el desayuno, que hoy tenemos mucho que hacer…

—De acuerdo —espero que Adrien saliera de la habitación y abrió el sobre para leer su contenido.

"_Querida Marinette, sé que no es necesaria esta carta, pues te diré lo que significa al momento de entregarte el ramo, pero creo que necesito decirte esto de forma escrita para que no me mates y dejes que termine de escribir._

_Originalmente, tenía una idea. Quería darte cinco flores hechas a mano y cuando terminara con ellas, ya deberíamos tener poco más de mes y medio de convivencia. De hecho, llevamos ya más de un mes, ¿no es así?"_

Marinette se quedó pensando en las semanas que llevaban juntos. Habían pasado cinco semanas y estaban por iniciar su sexta semana de convivencia, y casi no la habían sentido con tantas actividades por todos lados.

"_Cuando te entregara la última flor, ambos ya íbamos a estar libres de nuestros estudios, íbamos a poder tener mejor estabilidad e ingenuamente, pensé que ahí, cuando todas estas cosas fueran ya parte del pasado, sería bueno pedirte nuevamente que nos casáramos. Sin embargo, después de que hablamos esa noche, me quedé pensando en si valía la pena arriesgar tu vida por mi sueño de casarme contigo, incluso, replanteé mi idea original de secuestrarte e irnos a una isla desierta donde nadie nos encuentre jamás, pero Kagami tiene razón en que huir no es la solución. Que, si escapamos de nuestro destino, tarde o temprano nos alcanzará. Eso es lo mismo que tú me dijiste esa vez: No hay que dejar de vivir el presente por el futuro…_

_Así que, por eso, me demoré en darte esta flor. Antes era una muestra de mi amor eterno hacia ti, el amor que perdura por el tiempo, pero ahora quiero dártela como un símbolo de mi esperanza y fe en ti; de que juntos, nosotros, con el apoyo de nuestros amigos, podremos enfrentar lo que venga._

_Porque esta es nuestra vida y no podemos dejar que nadie nos quite las ganas de vivirla…_

_Te amo, princesa, más que a nada._

_Adrien" _

Marinette observó la carta con lágrimas en los ojos y se la llevó hacia el pecho.

—Adrien tiene razón —exclamó, observando las ramas de orquídeas—. Esta es mi vida y no voy a dejar que nadie me la arruine —y sin más, se levantó para iniciar el día.

…

Era cerca de mediodía en el Grand Palais y la gente ya había empezado a llegar, entre ellos Jagged Stone. Marinette estaba realmente encantada de poder contar con él para su presentación, pues sabía que el músico le tenía gran afecto, incluso había declarado que no se perdería esa pasarela por nada. Audrey Bourgeois también había llegado al Grand Palais junto con Nathalie, que observaba todo con mucho detenimiento y una pisca de orgullo brillando en sus ojos celestes, al comprobar lo que había logrado Marinette, siguiendo sus consejos. Sin dudas, iba a aprobar su proyecto, de eso estaba segura.

Marinette estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo. Luciendo un vestido pantalón color rosa pastel que había diseñado exclusivamente para ese día y su larga cabellera amarrada en una coleta alta, supervisaba que cada uno de los detalles estuvieran preparados, y aunque Adrien y Rose le decían, una y otra vez que, todo iba a estar bien, la diseñadora no podía evitar sentir que su estomago se contrajera de los nervios. Estaba al borde de las náuseas de tanto estrés.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —se lamentó Marinette, con la mano en la boca del estómago, Adrien llegó a ella y la abrazó, deslizando su mano por la espalda de arriba hacia abajo, consecutivamente.

—Shh —susurró—, tranquila, todo estará bien. Relájate, respira profundo y verás como podrás afrontar esto… Has salido de cosas peores… —le recordó, aún realizando la caricia en su espalda—. Demuestra que puedes, que eres valiente y tienes lo que se necesita.

Marinette aspiró profundo y se separó de Adrien, bebió del té que Rose le trajo y se lo regresó con una sonrisa.

—Tienen razón, ambos —dijo con determinación—. ¡Es hora de que iniciemos con esto de una buena vez!

—¡Muy bien!

—¿Ha llegado Chris? —consultó Marinette, recordando que el hermano de su amigo aún no había sido visto en el vestuario.

—Me dijo que estaba llegando —comentó Rose, observando la hora en su celular—. Iré a ver.

Cuando se retiró, Adrien tomó las manos de Marinette y pegó su frente a la de ella.

—Demuéstrales a todos, que tú puedes…

—¡Sí!

…

Las luces se apagaron en todo el Gran Palais, para luego iluminar solo el sector donde estaba parada Marinette, en el atril. La música que Luka había compuesto para ese evento, inundó todo el lugar, sumergiéndolo en una burbuja que, junto con las luces, creaban una realidad colorida y mágica.

—Bienvenido a la primera exposición de Marinette Dupain-Cheng —inició su discursó—. Esta pasarela cuenta con seis diseños, con distintos tipos de telas orgánicas y sustentables con el medio ambiente —informó—. Esperamos que sean de su agrado.

Las luces se apagaron nuevamente, pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con la programación de la presentación, pues una risa se escuchó, junto a varios disparos que alertaron a la gente. Cuando las luces regresaron en todo el lugar, un joven akumatizado se reía de su hazaña, ya que, con tantos grafitis por todos lados, era imposible que nadie evacuara el lugar.

—Tú, Marinette —exclamó el joven molesto, mientras la señalaba con la pistola. La joven ya sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, así como la identidad del muchacho akumatizado—. ¿Por qué me elegiste para esto? ¿Por qué confiaste en alguien con esta pinta. para ser modelo?

—Escúchame, Chris —comentó, elevando las manos—, yo…

—¡No soy Chris, soy Timetagger!

—Eso… Timetagger —se corrigió—. Te elegí porque eres bueno en esto y sabes que mis diseños son para que la gente se sienta cómoda con lo que es, sin buscar hacerlos pasar por otra persona. Me gusta tu estilo, por eso es que…

—¡Mentirosa! —protestó, apuntándola con la pistola—. No me quieras envolver en tu discurso color rosa.

—No estoy mintiendo —refutó—. No sé qué te han dicho, pero yo confió en ti. ¿Crees que, si quisiera burlarme de ti, elegiría el día de mi proyecto final para eso?

Pudo ver la duda en el joven, pero la mariposa morada se volvió a aparecer en su rostro y parecían hablar de algo, así que Marinette aprovechó ese segundo para escapar de su vista y transformarse para buscar a Bunnyx, pues si mal no recordaba, era momento de hacerla participe de esto.

—¡Oye tú! —Timetagger giró sobre si mismo para observar a Chat Noir, quien lo había golpeado con la punta de su vara— ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Oh, pero si el pequeño gatito, vino a jugar un ratito.

—¡No quiero jugar contigo, quiero detenerte! —exclamó, golpeándolo con la vara pasar sacarlo del gran Palais y proteger a la gente que se encontraba ahí dentro.

—Eso fue agresivo, hermano. No hay necesidad de ser tan abusivo —comentó, acomodándose la gorra.

—¡La hay, si tratas de atacar a Marinette!

—Ya me estoy aburriendo, así que te vas yendo —lo apuntó para mandarlo a otra época, pero una luz apareció frente a Chat, protegiéndolo del ataque— ¿Qué demonios?

—Bunnyx —exclamó Chat Noir al observar a su compañera, vestida finalmente con el traje del conejo.

—Buenas tardes, Chat Noir —dijo, empezando una pelea contra el akumatizado y ella. Ladybug apareció justo a su lado.

—Bunnyx se encargará —le recordó Ladybug a Chat Noir, pero él no parecía escucharla y seguía con la vista fija en la batalla que se desarrollaba frente a ellos— ¿Recuerdas? —y cuando observó a su compañero, éste tenía la energía del cataclismo en su mano derecha— ¡Chat Noir, no! —exclamó, pero no pudo evitar que el rubio intentara detener al akumatizado, atacando su pistola de grafitis, donde sabían que estaba el akuma. El chico adivinó el movimiento y lo esquivó, haciendo que el cataclismo le pegara al paraguas de Bunnyx.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —protestó Bunnyx al ver la como su paraguas era rodeado de una especie de corriente eléctrica, color negro.

—Yo… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Bunnyx desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Si Marinette no es la culpable de mi desgracia, volveré al tiempo donde conocí a quien me mintió con audacia —dijo de la nada Timetagger, apuntándose—. Conseguiré los Miraculous para Hawk Moth de sus versiones más inútiles y luego, me vengaré de ella…

Y nada pudieron hacer, pues Timetagger disparó y desapareció, frente a sus narices.

Chat Noir se dejó caer en el suelo, mirando su mano derecha. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¡Él sabía perfectamente que esta situación pasaría! ¡Él sabía que no debía atacar a Timetagger o perjudicaría a Bunnyx! Se sentía un completo idiota.

Ladybug se agachó y lo tomó del rostro.

—Perdón —susurró.

—¿Ves qué no mentía cuando te dije que eres impulsivo? —comentó y aunque ella se lo dijo en tonada de broma, el rubio lo tomó como un golpe total.

—No puedo controlarlo —se lamentó—. Él solo hecho de que alguien te quiera hacer daño, me ciega completamente.

—Creo que comprenderás muy bien a tu yo que se estaba casando, en este momento, ¿Verdad? —Chat Noir afirmó, bajando la cabeza aún más—. Vamos Chat —se supo de pie, y lo levantó con ella también—. Debemos ir a la torre Eiffel —le recordó—. No podemos hacer mucho por el momento, solo confiar en nuestros yo del pasado. Y ya sabemos cómo nos fue…

Aquello, de cierta forma, lo reanimó un poco, y se rio del recuerdo de Bunnyx tratando de explicar su relación con las manos.

—¿Crees que Bunnyx nos dijo eso porque sabe nuestras identidades? —le preguntó y Ladybug afirmó.

—Bunnyx sabe nuestras verdaderas personalidades. Ha viajado tanto en el tiempo para evitar que lo arruinemos, que no le queda de otra.

Aunque Chat Noir no lo entendió bien, siguió a Ladybug hasta la torre Eiffel, donde sabía que volvería aparecer Bunnyx, luego de que la rescataran, nueve años atrás.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

¡Hello!

Atrasada pero segura...

Voy a contarles algo de este fic... xD Este fue el primer capitulo que planee originalmente. Pues esta idea me vino después de Timetagger, allá por Mayo del año pasado... Me dio risa que casi 10 meses recién pueda publicarla xD ¿loco, no?

¿A quién habrá ido a buscar timetagger al pasado? ¿Por qué llegó a esa época?

En el próximo capitulo, la historia tras el nuevo Hawk Moth...

Y algo más que quiero decirles, este fic ya está terminado. Así que es probable que a fin de mes esten leyendo el caos del que hablaba Bunnyx...

¡En fin!

No los entretengo más...

.

Este capitulo fue beteado como siempre por mi querida princessqueen.

.

Palabras: 3941

.

¡Avance de lo que se viene!

* * *

Capitulo 6:

* * *

Al salir del recinto, lo esperaba el auto de su guardaespaldas, más confundido se montó en él y se acomodó, no tuvo ni que decir nada, que el auto ya estaba en movimiento.

—¿Qué sucede? —consultó, bastante preocupado y en eso, la risa del chofer la reconoció inmediatamente— ¿Marinette? —consultó, asomándose por los asientos para ver si efectivamente bajo esa gorra estaba su novia.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó, quitándose el gorro sin perder de vista el camino, pues ya habían salido del estacionamiento hacia la avenida principal.

—¿Qué planeas? —preguntó, al ver como ésta claramente no tenía intención de hablar sobre que era lo que iba a hacer. Trató de bajar del automóvil en un semáforo para ir al asiento de copiloto, pero no pudo hacerlo— ¿Marinette?

—Tiene el seguro puesto —se dignó a mostrarle una enorme sonrisa antes de volver a ponerse en marcha—. Me gusta que vayas atrás, no me desconcentras del camino.

* * *

.

¡Nos estamos leyendo el durante la quincena de Marzo

.

Aquatic~

.

2 de Marzo 2020


	7. Capitulo VI

**.**

**Penúltimo capitulo de esta historia ;o; **

**.**

* * *

**C'est Ma Vie**

**VI**

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

**París, siete años atrás.**

.

Lila Rossi escuchó toda la conversación en silencio, pero con una sonrisa de victoria en sus adentros. Si Marinette había descubierto la verdad de que Adrien había hecho que todos la ignoren a pedido de su padre, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en romper las paredes del colegio, buscando venganza en forma de akuma.

Realmente lo esperaba, porque una vez que la dulce y tierna Marinette fuera akumatizada y salvada por la patética Ladybug, usaría eso para atormentarla por el resto del tiempo en que fueran compañeras.

Era su plan ideal, pero para su mala suerte, eso no pasó.

¿Por qué diantres Hawk Moth no podía akumatizarla de una buena vez? ¿Acaso era tan estúpido? Bueno, si no había podido derrotar a Ladybug aún, ¿Qué más podía esperar de él?

Estaba tan irritada que, cuando el día viernes encontró a Marinette de lo más feliz en su asiento del fondo, con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios como si le acabara de pasar algo hermoso, todo su odio volvió a crecer dentro de ella.

Tenía que verla akumatizada, ¡Tenía que conseguirlo!

Pero no pudo hacer nada porque Marinette había pasado todo el día encerrada en su burbuja rosa mientras escribía en su dichoso cuaderno. Parecía que nada la haría salir de esa nube, ni siquiera Adrien que se había quedado quieto frente a ella para saludarla, pero ésta parecía no verlo.

_¡Que indignante! _

¿Cómo se atrevía esa panadera a tratarlo así?

Lo peor, era que Adrien solo la había observado con una sonrisa, hasta que llegó su guardaespaldas por él.

En fin. Con todos fuera del colegio, Lila se quedó haciendo tiempo en el instituto, pues de nada serviría volver a ese pequeño y solitario departamento donde vivía con su madre, la cual parecía querer justificar su ausencia comprándole cuanta cosa quería. Subió las escaleras hacia la biblioteca y se quedó ahí hasta que llegó la hora de salida.

Y quizás aquello había sido lo mejor que pudo hacer, porque cuando salió del colegio, vio una escena que hizo brillar sus ojos color olivo y ensanchar la sonrisa.

Una colonia de mariposas blancas había atrapado a Marinette con ayuda de Mayura, y la mascota de Ladybug trataba de ayudarla. No podía perderse ese espectáculo así que tomó un taxi hasta la torre Eiffel porque estaba más que segura que ahí se dirigían, pues aquel lugar parecía ser un símbolo de Hawk Moth. Pagó el transporte y caminó con cuidado hasta quedar cerca de donde Chat Noir observaba como Hawk Moth hacía gala de tener a la Dupain-Cheng en su poder.

Un momento, ¿Realmente no pudo contra ella tras quince intentos? ¿Quién demonios era Marinette Dupain-Cheng? ¿Ladybug?

Observó como Chat Noir trató de atacar, pero la copia barata de su alter ego Volpina, Rena Rouge, junto a la tortuga, llegaron a detenerlo para que pensaran un plan.

Pudo escuchar el grito de Marinette. Eso la emocionó, pero a la vez la frustró, pues se estaba perdiendo todo el show por culpa del campo de protección que había en la torre Eiffel.

Su suerte estaba cambiando porque cuando el gato escuchó aquel grito, se lanzó contra el escudo y lo rompió. Esperó a que los tres superhéroes subieran, para lanzarse escaleras arriba, pero nadie la preparó para lo que descubrió ese día.

Gabriel Agreste era Hawk Moth y Adrien Agreste era Chat Noir.

No pudo escuchar más de la conversación porque el escudo de Carapace los envolvió, dejándola fuera de aquella barrera; pero algo traspasó de ésta sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una especie de botón morado y brillante. Cuando lo tomó le salieron cuatro alas y entonces lo comprendió. A Gabriel se le acababa de caer su Miraculous y ahora era de ella.

Se fue de ahí antes de que alguien la viera y corrió hasta que localizó un taxi para volver a su casa. Una vez ahí, se colocó el broche y un bicho extraño de color lila apareció frente a ella. Se asustó por un breve momento, pero enseguida tomó al pequeño entre sus manos con una sonrisa fingida.

—¿Quién es usted? —consultó Nooroo, algo asustado.

—Soy Lila —contestó—. No tengas miedo, yo te voy a cuidar y proteger de todos.

El Kwami, no muy convencido, afirmó con la cabeza, pero Lila en su mente, ya estaba maquinando las miles de cosas que podría hacer con él.

Lamentablemente para ella, cuando su madre llegó esa noche, le informó que debían trasladarse a Lyon porque tendría que trabajar para en consulado italiano desde aquel lugar.

Pero eso no importaba, pues con su poder de convencimiento y los terrones de azucar que le daba, se había ganado la confianza del pequeño ser alado y éste ya le había explicado que los poderes de los Miraculous se fortalecían con los años. Por eso, la regla de los cinco minutos que tenían actualmente Ladybug y Chat Noir, se debía a que eran menores de edad.

Esperar hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad no parecía mucho tiempo, si la maldad que emitiría en el futuro sería aún más fuerte, así que se fue a Lyon con su madre, pero sin cortar lazos con sus "amigos" del Instituto Françoise Dupont que, cada cierto tiempo, la actualizaban de los eventos que pasaban en su salón.

El que más le impactó, claramente, fue enterarse que Adrien había dejado la mansión Agreste y vivía con Marinette. ¡Casi rompe su Tablet ese día!

¿Sería que, en realidad, la mocosa era Ladybug? Eso justificaría por qué las odiaba en partes iguales, por qué sentía el mismo tipo de rechazo hacia ambas.

Odiaba la sensación que tenía, porque había dos posibilidades para esto: la primera, era que, si Marinette salía con Adrien, por ende, con Chat Noir, ella podría ser Ladybug; y la segunda, que Marinette y Adrien salían juntos, pero Ladybug no sabía o aprobaba esa relación. Ambas opciones eran posibles, pero le molestaba no poder confirmar alguna de ellas.

Tenía mucha rabia dentro de sí, pero tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien y que le alegraba la pareja que hacían, así que le mandó mensajes a Alya todas las veces que algo sucedía, para que no desconfiaran de ella.

Le envió a Adrien, un ramo de flores blancas cuando Emilie Agreste fue encontrada sin vida; le mandó saludos de cumpleaños a ambos, junto con todos los demás; y le mandó felicitaciones a Marinette cuando se enteró que entraría a trabajar con Gabriel para juntar dinero para su Instituto.

Marinette… La muy mustia se daba golpes de pecho de que todo lo podía sola, aun pudiendo acceder a la doble fortuna que Adrien tenía.

¡Con el paso de los años, su odio aumentaba más!

Ella se había dedicado a la actuación, lo que le permitía seguir al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en París en sus tiempos libres, así que cuando supo que Marinette daría su primera pasarela, creyó oportuna la idea de probar por primera vez el poder de Nooroo, a pesar de que el Kwami le pidió que, por favor, no lo hiciera. Aunque solo pudo cultivar no más de dos mariposas, las malefició a ambas y se las lanzó a las hermanas de Alya que lloraban dolidas por quedar fueras del desfile.

Al momento de presentarse, decidió seguir usando el nombre del anterior portador del broche, para seguir sembrado la duda en Adrien, de si su padre le había mentido y seguía siendo Hawk Moth. ¡Era un genio!

Tras observar la batalla, descubrió que había estado equivocada con respecto a Marinette. Definitivamente, la super heroína no podía ser la maldita panadera porque ambas estaban en escena y Chat Noir la protegía como si su vida dependiera de eso... Tonto sentimental.

Otra cosa que notó, es que parecía que Ladybug y Chat Noir no se llevaban muy bien, ¿sería por la relación de él con Marinette?

No pudo seguir observando más, pues un dolor de cabeza la hizo perder la transformación, por lo que aspiró profundo para calmar las náuseas que sentía.

—Maestra —susurró Nooroo, con mucha pena—, le dije que usar dos mariposas a la vez, era muy peligroso. La dañará como efecto colateral.

Lila cerró los ojos y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, tomando su teléfono celular para que vinieran por ella.

—Nooroo, trae una mariposa —le ordenó. El Kwami obedeció y recogió una de las mariposas blancas que Ladybug había liberado. Lila a duras penas, tomó un frasco y la guardó—. Gracias —musitó.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

No volvió a convertirse en Hawk Moth, hasta que descubrió el Atelier que Marinette había abierto en el centro de París, en una de las avenidas de la moda, más importante de la ciudad. Ese día, hizo enojar tanto a su asesora por un vestido que no consiguió y que Marinette vendía en su Atelier, que akumatizarla no fue muy difícil.

Creo un Akuma con poderes pirómano que intentó prender fuego el Atelier en plena apertura. Le molestó ver como Luka protegía a Marinette mientras Chat Noir luchaba contra el fuego, tratando de apagarlo junto con los bomberos. Quería que ella sufriera, no su amado Adrien.

Finalmente, el akuma fue liberado gracias al poder de agua de DragonBug, que apareció convertida en líquido, apagando todo el incendio y deshaciéndose del akuma como si fuera cualquier cosa… como si lo hubieran estado esperando.

Luego de eso, se mantuvo en silencio por un nuevo periodo de tiempo. Usar sus poderes la debilitaban muchísimo y ni siquiera el Kwami entendía por qué, así que decidió jugar de otra forma, siguiendo a Marinette, por ejemplo. Y no eligió mejor día al verla muy feliz de la vida con Luka. Con su teléfono celular, tomó un par de fotos, luego se acercó a la ventana que había quedado mal tapada por la cortina y sacó otra secuencia de imágenes que, aunque estaban algo oscuras, mostraban claramente que Marinette y Luka estaban abrazados. ¿Qué pensaría Adrien sobre esto?

No dudo ni dos segundos y le envió las fotos al rubio.

¡Esperaba que pronto anunciaran su rompimiento!

…

A pesar de eso, nada había pasado y estaba realmente fúrica porque mientras su salud empeoraba, la de Marinette y Adrien parecía brillar bajo los cielos de París.

El día de la nueva pasarela de Marinette, decidió volver a atacar, así que llamó a Chris, aquel pequeño que había caído ante sus encantos cuando solo era un niño. Estaba segura de que volvería a caer, una vez más.

Se juntaron en una cafetería muy cerca del Grand Palais, porque Chris había dejado en claro su apuro debido a que iba a desfilar en la pasarela. Luego de compartir un batido de frutas, él informó de su partida cuando recibió un mensaje de Rose.

—¿Y vas a ir así vestido? —le preguntó, quitando toda la ternura y cariño con el que le había hablado hasta el momento.

—¿Qué tiene mi ropa? —se preguntó, pues era un estilo que siempre usaba porque le gustaba y se sentía cómodo con ella.

—Es solo que pareces un vil pandillero y no un modelo de alta costura —tras decir eso, se interrumpió y empezó a reírse—. Ay Dios, cómo puedo creer que lo de Marinette es alta costura —la risa molestó mucho a Chris, pues recordaba muy bien las palabras de Marinette sobre cómo la ropa no hacía a la persona, sino que la persona le daba vida a la ropa, y se indignó.

—Creo que mejor me voy.

—¿A pasar la vergüenza de tu vida? —soltó, riéndose vilmente—. Marinette debe sentir pena por ti, pero que más se puede esperar de esa… —la risa hizo que finalmente Chris se fuera, tan frustrado que quería romper algo. ¡Ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo e impedir sentirse atraído por ella!

—Así, muy bien, Chris —susurró, acariciando el broche que tenía en su pañuelo—… dame toda esa frustración —se levantó y tras salir de la cafetería, se ocultó en un callejón—. Bien, Nooroo, ¡Alas oscuras!

Cuando las luces de distintos tonos de morados la cubrieron en un delicado traje de dos piezas, hizo girar el bastón en su mano derecha antes de sacar la mariposa que tenía en un frasco y maleficiarla.

—Vuela pequeño akuma y dale el poder de hacer lo que quiera con el tiempo…

La mariposa voló hasta el joven y rápidamente lo cubrió completamente.

—Hola, Timetagger, soy Hawk Moth —el chico se sorprendió, pues esperaba la voz de un hombre y no de una mujer— ¿Odias que la gente te deje en ridículo? Yo también, ¿por qué no hacemos un trato? Yo te dejo viajar en el tiempo, al que tu elijas para aliviar tu pena, pero tú, a cambio, debes traerme las joyas de Ladybug y Chat Noir de esa época… ¿Qué dices?

—Lo que más deseo es olvidarla —exclamó, afirmando el contrato con la villana.

Lo primero que hizo, una vez que tuvo el poder de Timetagger, fue enfrentar a Marinette, y al ver que ella seguía actuando igual, repitiéndole las mismas palabras, decidió lanzarse hacia el pasado, a los días en donde conoció a Lila.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Ladybug esperaba pacientemente a que Bunnyx emergiera de su madriguera en cualquier momento. Chat Noir se mantenía en silencio, varias veces con los ojos cerrados y otras mirando el cielo que ya empezaba a cambiar de colores.

Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo, pero no quería darle a la Hawk Moth, motivos que la hagan sospechar de su relación, si es que aún estaba viéndolos, así que ambos se mantenían a una prudente distancia.

Se permitió recordar la escena de cómo había ideado un plan para que pudieran vencer finalmente a Timetagger. En eso, Bunnyx apareció ante ellos con la mirada derrotada y una bola de papel en sus manos. Sonrió tomando el bollo y recordando exactamente dónde es que debían aparecer.

—Síganme —les pidió a ambos que, sin chistar, obedecieron.

Ella contó hasta diez, llegando a un punto y le indicó a Bunnyx que hiciera una madriguera que le permitiera llegar a ese año. Luego, con su Yo-yo y el bastón de esta época, ayudaron a sus yo del pasado a derrotar al akuma.

Todo había salido, tal cual lo recordaban.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Chris solo pedía disculpas sin parar por haber arruinado la gala de Marinette, pero ella lejos de amonestarlo, les pidió a todos que los dejaran a solas para poder conversar.

Así que mientras Rose y Adrien volvían a armar todo para que el desfile se llevara a cabo en una hora más, ella observó al hermano de Nino con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Fue Lila —confesó y ante aquello, finalmente las dudas que tenía sobre el nuevo Hawk Moth parecieron disiparse—. Ella me citó, me dijo cosas horribles y cuando me di cuenta, ya había sido akumatizado. De verdad, Marinette, lo siento mucho.

—Ya, no importa, lo importante es que estés bien —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Aun quieres hacerlo?

—No quiero volver a fallarte. Quiero hacerlo —ante eso, Marinette acentuó más su sonrisa y le alborotó el cabello con la mano derecha, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara un poco.

—Gracias, Chris, muchas gracias.

Así, una hora después, Marinette presentaba cada uno de sus trajes en el desfile que daría fin a sus estudios superiores, y por la cara de su profesora guía, sería con una muy buena nota.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Una semana después de la pasarela, tanto Marinette como Adrien tuvieron sus premiaciones y entrega de títulos, el mismo día y a la misma hora, causándoles un gran malestar a ambos, pues no podrían ir a apoyarse. Por tal motivo, sus amigos habían decidido dividirse en dos grupos, así como también los padres de Marinette. Mientras Sabine fue a la ceremonia de su hija, Tom había ido a la de Adrien, y aunque el muchacho no lo dijo a viva voz, aquel gesto de su suegro significaba mucho para él; después de todo, fue la primera persona que le abrió las puertas de su hogar y la primera persona que lo escuchó y aconsejó cuando todo el drama de su padre había comenzado.

Mientras todos felicitaban a Adrien y a Kagami por su titulación, Tom se apartó un momento, indicándole al rubio que lo acompañara. Adrien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y tras sonreírle a sus amigos, se excusó para acercarse a su suegro, que con una sonrisa lo esperaba.

Adrien no lo pensó mucho y abrazó al hombre frente a él, que encantado respondió al abrazo.

—Muchas gracias por venir —le dijo cuando se separó—. Creí que irían con Marinette.

—Ya vi una titulación de mi hija —le guiñó el ojo—, pero me faltaba la de mi hijo —aquellas palabras hicieron que Adrien lo mirara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — ¡Anda, no llores! —exclamó, volviéndolo a abrazar—. Harás que crea que esto fue una mala idea.

—¡No! —exclamó, separándose y secándose las lágrimas con los puños de su chaqueta—. Es solo que me alegra mucho que aún, con el paso de los años, sigan tratándome así, como uno más.

—Por supuesto, muchacho —Tom le dio una leve palmada en la espalda—. Desde que permitimos quedarte en casa hace siete años, para nosotros fuiste como otro hijo más. Por suerte, las cosas entre tú y mi Marinette se han dado a un ritmo lento, pero que les ha permitido crecer individualmente, para poder disfrutar de la vida juntos, ahora.

—Sí —comentó Adrien, afirmando, ya que era prácticamente lo que habían hecho, estar siempre juntos, pero a la vez, respetando los espacios para que cada uno pudiera llevar a cabo sus carreras y sus estudios sin problemas. Respiró profundamente y miró a Tom—. Muchas gracias.

—Mientras mi Marinette sea feliz… —le dijo— y tú también, aquí siempre estará Tomtastico —comentó con un gesto, haciendo que Adrien ladeara la sonrisa—, para lo que necesites.

La risa del panadero hizo que Adrien riera con ganas. Aquella escena era vista a la distancia por Gabriel Agreste, quien había asistido a la premiación y se había mantenido a una distancia significativa de su hijo. Nathalie, a su lado, miraba a ambos con un semblante de preocupación.

—¿Quiere acercarse? —consultó, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—He visto que mi hijo está bien… —se acomodó los lentes, bajando levemente la mirada—, así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —y tras esa frase, salió del centro de eventos de la universidad. Nathalie observó a Adrien, a lo lejos, con preocupación, pero aun así sonrió. Verlo bien ya era un precio justo por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Algo curioso le pasó a Adrien cuando terminaron todas las premiaciones y el auditorio, donde estaban realizando el evento, empezó a vaciarse. Quería ir con sus amigos a festejar, pues Marinette le había prometido que iría con ellos, sin embargo, a último minuto le indicaron que no debía porque algo había pasado con su novia y era mejor que fuera con ella cuanto antes. Al no notar preocupación en Tom, imaginó que no era algo grave.

Al salir del recinto, lo esperaba el auto de su guardaespaldas. Confundido se montó en él, se acomodó y sin tener que decir nada, el auto inició su recorrido

—¿Qué sucede? —consultó, bastante preocupado y en eso, la risa del chofer la reconoció inmediatamente— ¿Marinette? —soltó, asomándose por los asientos para ver si, efectivamente, bajo esa gorra estaba su novia.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó, quitándose el gorro sin perder de vista el camino, pues ya habían salido del estacionamiento hacia la avenida principal.

—¿Qué planeas? —preguntó, al ver como ésta no tenía intención de hablar sobre lo que iba a hacer. Trató de bajar del automóvil en un semáforo para ir al asiento de copiloto, pero no pudo hacerlo— ¿Marinette?

—Tiene el seguro puesto —se dignó a mostrarle una enorme sonrisa antes de volver a ponerse en marcha—. Me gusta que vayas atrás, así no me desconcentras del camino.

Adrien solo la observó y se sentó bien en su puesto, se cruzó de brazos y en silencio, esperó a ver a donde lo llevaba.

El auto se detuvo en el Atelier de Marinette. Ahí, la chica finalmente soltó su rodete y el cabello le cayó como cascada por su hombro derecho. Adrien amó la visión que aquella escena le dio.

—Tengo otra sorpresa para ti —indicó, bajando del auto. Adrien bajó también, para no perderle el pasó y ella le tomó la mano para ingresar al Atelier, no sin antes activar la alarma del vehículo.

Cuando ingresaron, lo primero que vio Adrien no fueron ni las velas, ni las flores o los globos que adornaban la sala, sino el maravilloso vestido de novia que Marinette tenía ahí.

—Eso es…

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—He terminado mi vestido de novia —informó y antes de que él dijera algo, lo frenó, colocándole el dedo índice sobre sus labios—. Ambos terminamos con nuestros estudios, también con nuestros proyectos individuales, así que debemos empezar a ver por los proyectos en común. Adrien, ya no esperemos más, tomemos el futuro con nuestras dos manos y hagámoslo nuestro; enfrentemos lo que viene con valor y por favor, acepta casarte conmigo… —la chica quitó su mano del rostro masculino, esperando por la respuesta.

—¿Ahora viene el momento en donde te rechazo una y otra vez, hasta que quedemos empatados? —consultó.

—¡Adrien! —protestó la diseñadora, pero no pudo decir nada más porque los labios de su novio la silenciaron y ella se dejó gustosa.

—Esta bien, mi amor, casémonos —contestó, finalmente— Enfrentemos esta última batalla juntos y seamos más felices que antes.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo y volvieron a besarse y abrazarse, tomando la fuerza y la energía que el otro le entregaba, para tomar el coraje suficiente para afrontar todo.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

El día que se hizo oficial el compromiso entre Marinette y Adrien, ambos decidieron hacer una pequeña celebración con sus amigos más cercanos. Ahí, delante de cada una de las personas que habían sido testigos del comienzo de todo esto, Adrien le entregó el último ramo de flores que había hecho. Estaba compuesto por rosas rojas hechas en cartulina, pero una de ellas no era una flor, sino una caja en forma de rosa roja. Marinette la tomó y la abrió, llevándose una gran impresión al ver el hermoso y brillante anillo de oro rosado, con forma de rosa, cuyas ramas rodeaban tan maravillosa pieza. Marinette levantó la vista con los ojos llorosos y Adrien le sonrió, tomando el anillo.

—Mi querida Marinette, hemos pasado por mil y una dificultades para estar aquí, y no puedo garantizarte que no habrá otras miles de cosas que podrían intentar empañar nuestra felicidad, pero si puedo prometerte amarte con cada latido de mi corazón…

—Adrien…

—¿Aceptas casarte conmigo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó, y en cuanto Adrien colocó el anillo en el dedo de Marinette, ella lo abrazó para besarlo ante los aplausos de todos los invitados.

Adrien también la abrazó y le dio un beso en la sien.

—Te amo, Marinette. Nunca voy a cansarme de decir cuánto agradezco a la vida por ponerte en ella.

La chica solo lo abrazó más fuerte, ignorando totalmente a los invitados de la fiesta. Solo quería estar con él, solo con él.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Marinette no sabía que su boda era algo que sus amigos deseaban tanto o más que ella, hasta que al día siguiente se enteró de que ya tenían encaminado todos los preparativos: ¡Incluso ya le habían reservado hora en el Notre Dame!

Todo mundo estaba tan enloquecido que no podía creer que se iba a casar con Adrien, en diez días más.

Había otra cosa que la diseñadora no podía creer, pues, aunque lo había evitado siendo bastante meticulosa con respecto a eso, de alguna u otra forma se había descuidado en medio de todo el ajetreo de la preparación de su pasarela, y debido a eso, la última pieza del futuro del que Bunnyx le habló, estaba ahí, ante ella…

El motivo por el que el Adrien del futuro estaba tan aterrado, enfrentando el peligro que habría el día de su boda.

Ese positivo en mano de Marinette… hacía ese futuro más cercano que nunca.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

¡Hello!

Y todas las dudas ya fueron resueltas...

¡Lila es la nueva Hawk Moth! xD Re obvio, ¿no?

En el capitulo final, pondré una captura del mensaje que originó todo este fic xD

Y el final, yo sé que alguien se lo olfateó por ahí, ¿alguien más?

¡Ese es el estres que cargaba el Adrien del futuro cuando mando a Bunnyx!

Marinette está siendo atacada por Lila en el futuro poniendo en riesgo su bebé... ¿Saldrá todo bien? ¿Ya se imaginan quien será el akumatizado que acompañará a Lila en la boda?

¡Nos estamos leyendo en el final de esta historia!

.

Este capitulo fue beteado como siempre por mi querida princessqueen.

.

Palabras: 4103

.

¡Avance de lo que se viene!

* * *

Capitulo Final:

_Adrien estaba sentado en la cama jugando con Plagg y Tikki y los dejó en cuanto ella salió, para acercarse._

_—Ya me estaba asustando —exclamó el chico al ver a su prometida, pero ella no lo miraba, tenía la mirada baja— ¿Marinette? —la mujer solo elevó la mano donde tenía los test de embarazo y se los mostró— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, mirándolos con cierta confusión, uno tenía un «+» el otro tenía «││» y el tercero mostraba una simpática cara feliz. Adrien parpadeó varias veces queriendo comprender que estaba tratándole de decir Marinette, hasta que Tikki exclamó un «Aww» y Plagg fue más directo._

_—Oh, no, otro humano viene en camino... —comentó con resignación._

_—Plagg —protestó Tikki—. Que vayan a ser padres es algo muy lindo —y ante la palabra de Tikki, ambos cayeron ante el profundo significado de que esos test fueran positivos. No solo habían creado un nuevo ser, era suyo, un hijo de ambos._

_—¿Voy a ser papá? —consultó Adrien, aún pareciendo no creer la noticia._

_Marinette afirmó, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_—Y yo, seré mamá... —agregó con una sonrisa._

_Y sin más, solo se abrazaron, mientras lágrimas de felicidad recorrían las mejillas de ambos._

_Adrien estaba tan feliz que aparecía irradiar una luz en toda la habitación, Marinette solo lo miró con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, se veía tan feliz que lo que menos quería en este momento, era traerlo a la realidad, donde tendrían una batalla final, con ella esperando el hijo de ambos._

* * *

.

Gracias por los reviews a: Alanna Delteria - laurenImprincess - karen Agreste - giby-chan - Xiang Li 17 - FlowersBlack

.

¡Nos estamos leyendo el durante a fines de Marzo!

.

¡Cuídense mucho!

.

Aquatic~

.

17 de Marzo 2020


	8. Capitulo VII

**.**

**Y con ustedes... el final...**

**.**

* * *

**C'est Ma Vie**

**VII**

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Si había algo con lo que Marinette soñaba cuando era una jovencita de trece años, era casarse y tener tres hijos con Adrien Agreste, su amor platónico. Un amor extraño que le trajo altas y bajas, que pasó de ser platónico a algo profundo y doloroso; un amor entrañable, pero que estuvo dispuesta a dejar atrás.

¡Y realmente lo había intentado!

Había tratado de olvidar ese amor por Adrien Agreste, en un momento de su vida, cuando éste trató de intentarlo con Kagami, pero… la vida tiene varias formas extrañas de enlazar caminos.

Por eso, cuando Marinette sintió que sus sentimientos por Adrien finalmente habían acabado, pero que se habían dirigido hacia su compañero Chat Noir en su versión de Snaker, pudo comprender que aquel muchacho siempre fue el mismo; que nunca fueron dos amores distintos, solo uno, el mismo de siempre: Adrien Agreste.

Dicen que algunos sueños se cumplen, pero justo cuando empiezas a vivir la vida perfecta con el chico con el que siempre habías soñado, una nueva revelación lo cambia todo.

La llegada de Bunnyx, el día en que Adrien Agreste cumplía diecisiete años, no fue simple casualidad. Ya ambos jóvenes habían acordado, luego de su primera pelea de pareja, que su relación pasara a algo más profundo, pero las palabras de la portadora del miraculous del tiempo, cambió todo dentro de Marinette.

_«No sé lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora, Nette, pero tu vida está en grave peligro y a Adrien le preocupa mucho lo que pueda pasar con tu embarazo.» _

Aquella frase desordenó todo en Marinette. ¿Iba a ser madre antes de casarse? ¿Por qué un embarazo en el día de su boda era tan peligroso? Luego de algunas frases más de Bunnyx, Marinette sintió que se quedaba congelada en su sitio y se mantuvo así hasta que ella se fue.

Cuando Adrien volvió y la encontró en ese estado, solo la abrazó por petición de la de ojos celestes. Marinette tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que el sueño que siempre tuvo, de una boda e hijos, ahora fueran la causa de un futuro caótico.

_«Manténganse juntos»_

La frase que le había dicho Bunnyx antes de desaparecer, iba a ser el motor para poder seguir adelante. No importa lo que pasara, tenían que mantenerse así.

…

Pero cuando Adrien cumplió dieciocho años e intentó que vivieran juntos, las palabras de Bunnyx llegaron a ella tan de golpe que sintió muchísimo miedo, una vez más. A pesar de eso, por la reacción del rubio, no pudo negar que el muchacho le tenía más paciencia que cualquier otro ser humano en el mundo.

¿Podía poner en duda que Adrien la amaba? Definitivamente, no.

Porque él la respetó y le dio todo el tiempo que necesitó hasta que, luego de una charla bastante vergonzosa con Nathalie la vez que se quedó una semana en la mansión Agreste porque necesitaba el espacio para sus creaciones de lana, finalmente la situación pasó al siguiente nivel.

No sabía quién de los dos estaba más feliz por haber podido dejarse llevar por lo que deseaban y sentían, pero esa felicidad no duró mucho porque los Akumas que aparecieron el día siguiente, solo le recordaron que debía ser cuidadosa… Era como si todos los pasos que diera, la llevaran al destino que tanto temía y del que no podía huir.

Eso la llevó a tomar las medidas necesarias para, al menos, evitar el embarazo hasta que ambos fueran capaces de vivir una buena parte de sus vidas, pues quería ver a Adrien disfrutar de su libertad, verlo ir y venir a su antojo, salir a divertirse, pasar días en su casa o simplemente saliendo a caminar por las calles de París.

También había tenido que negarse al matrimonio, pero llegó el momento en que ya no pudo sostener más la situación, además de recordar lo que le explicó Bunnyx, sobre que los tiempos eran justos y precisos. Tal vez el hecho de que no haya vuelto a aparecer desde el futuro, sería porque las cosas, después de la visita que le hizo, habían salido bien, ¿no? Seguro el plan que trazó durante esos seis años había dado resultado.

Pero lo que no entendía, era cómo se había equivocado con las dosis de su anticonceptivo… aunque, a veces las cosas pasan por algo.

Marinette aspiró profundamente y revisó el resultado en las otras dos pruebas, de distintas marcas, que también se había hecho. Necesitaba estar segura antes de ir a decírselo a Adrien.

_¿O debía ocultárselo?_

¡No! —sacudió su cabeza. Ya no podía ocultarle cosas a su prometido.

Decidida, tomó los tres positivos y finalmente, salió del baño.

Adrien estaba sentado en la cama jugando con Plagg y Tikki, pero al verla salir, los dejó para acercarse.

—Ya me estaba asustando —exclamó el chico al ver a su prometida, pero ella tenía la mirada baja— ¿Marinette? —la mujer solo elevó la mano donde tenía los test de embarazo y se los mostró —¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, mirándolos con cierta confusión. Uno tenía un «+» el otro tenía «││» y el tercero mostraba una simpática carita feliz. Adrien parpadeó varias veces tratando de comprender lo que Marinette trataba de decirle con eso, hasta que Tikki exclamó un «Aww» y Plagg lanzó un comentario más directo.

—¡Oh, no! Otro humano viene en camino… —dijo con resignación.

—¡Plagg! —protestó Tikki—. Que vayan a ser padres es algo muy lindo —y ante dichas palabras, ambos cayeron ante el profundo significado de esos test positivos. No solo habían creado un nuevo ser… éste era suyo, un hijo de ambos.

—¿Voy a ser papá? —consultó Adrien, aun sin poder creer la noticia.

Marinette afirmó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Y yo seré mamá… —agregó con una sonrisa.

Y sin más, solo se abrazaron, mientras lágrimas de felicidad recorrían las mejillas de ambos.

Adrien estaba tan feliz que parecía irradiar una luz en toda la habitación. Marinette solo lo miró con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios y no dijo nada más, pues lo que menos quería en este momento, era traerlo a la realidad, una en donde tendrían una batalla final, con ella esperando el hijo de ambos.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Esa misma tarde, ambos recurrieron a un especialista para confirmar el estado de Marinette y así empezar con los controles necesarios. Para suerte de ambos, el obstetra decidió comprobarlo mediante un ultrasonido, así que no solo descubrieron el tiempo de gestación que llevaba Marinette, sino también escuchar el corazón fuerte y claro de su hijo, pues la joven que iba a convertirse en madre primeriza, tenía casi nueve semanas de gestación.

Ambos rieron ante aquella confirmación, pero las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos del joven padre cuando escuchó finalmente, en medio de ese extraño sonido similar al de una señal de radio, lo que parecía ser el corazón de su bebé. Nunca pensó que algo tan simple como un latido, le diera tanta felicidad.

Con el inicio del chequeo, órdenes de exámenes y un carnet de control, la pareja salió de la clínica desbordando felicidad.

—¡Espera a que todos se enteren! —exclamó Adrien emocionado, sin poder dejar de observar la foto de la ecografía que le entregaron. No veía nada en concreto, pero saber que era la primera de las miles fotos que le tomaría a su primer hijo, lo tenía en una nube color rosa, de la que fue bajado de golpe por su novia— ¿Qué?

—No puedes —exclamó—. Si nuestros amigos y familiares se enteran, no dejarán que Ladybug pelee y la necesitamos —ante aquello, Adrien la miró, parpadeando varias veces hasta que finalmente comprendió todo o gran parte del porqué, su yo del futuro no quería que él supiera nada.

—Tú sabías de esto, ¿verdad? Que un bebé vendría antes de… —Marinette apretó los labios y afirmó. Pensó que Adrien le iba a decir algo más, pero solo la abrazó y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—¿Adrien? —consultó.

—Ay, mi princesa —respondió, tras suspirar—. No importa lo que pase ese día en Notre Dame… te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo.

—Adrien… —ella también lo abrazó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—, y yo me preocuparé de que no tengas que protegerme de más.

Y sin más, caminaron juntos por las calles de París, con dirección a su hogar.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

.

**Días después. Boda de Marinette y Adrien**

.

Marinette estaba en una sala de la Catedral de Notre Dame, nerviosa, esperando por la hora anunciada para su boda y, aunque su madre y abuela creían que era por el enlace que pronto ocurriría, realmente era por lo que debía enfrentar. Un golpe a la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y vio asomarse a Nathalie con un brillante vestido morado. Se veía tan bonita, que Marinette sonrió.

—¿Pueden dejarnos solas? —preguntó Marinette a su madre y abuela para que la dejaran sola con Nathalie. Ambas asintieron, dándole el espacio para conversar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le consultó.

—Muy nerviosa, pero segura —respondió —¿Y el señor Gabriel?

—Decidió quedarse en casa —comentó, corriendo la mirada hacia una foto de Adrien y Marinette que había en la pared, junto a sus nombres—. Parece que intentó hablar con Adrien, pero él le dijo que ahora iba a empezar una nueva familia y que debía protegerla.

—Ay, Adrien —se lamentó Marinette, golpeándose la frente con el puño cerrado.

—Parece que nunca nos va a perdonar —se lamentó la mujer de ojos celestes, regresando la mirada a la chica que se había levantado de su asiento hasta un joyero que tenía junto a la ropa con la que había llegado a la iglesia —. ¿Marinette?

—Dicen que es muy probable que haya un akumatizado el día de hoy… —le comentó —... y creo que será él. Tengo una corazonada…

—Pero…

—Le diría que vaya con él, pero la necesito en la boda —y en eso, la mujer de lentes comprendió lo que estaba siéndole confiado—. Conoce el poder de este prendedor, mejor que nadie. Por favor, pase lo que pase hoy… proteja a Adrien. Acepte ser Mayura, una vez más.

—Pero Marinette —si bien tomó el prendedor, buscó su celular para llamar a su marido, pero no había tono—. Gabriel, no…

Marinette suspiró, abrazando su vientre. Aquel gesto no pasó desprevenido para Nathalie, que no dijo nada pues, al parecer, el ánimo no estaba para preguntas; pero si sus sospechas eran reales, no podía negarse a esto. Se colocó el prendedor en su vestido y Duusu salió feliz a reencontrarse con Nathalie, para luego, ocultarse en su bolso.

—Todo estará bien, Marinette…

—Sí.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

La marcha nupcial inundó toda la catedral y la gente se puso de pie para ver entrar a la novia. Marinette apretaba el ramo de rosas blancas y rosadas que tenía en su mano derecha, mientras su padre la acompañaba por la alfombra roja que culminaba en el altar, donde Adrien la esperaba. Le dio pena verlo solo ahí, pero no había otra opción, pues los padrinos de ambos lados, estaban ocultos en sus posiciones.

Avanzó, paso a paso, sabiendo que cada uno de ellos la acercaba a su destino final.

Tom entregó la mano de su hija a Adrien y el rubio afirmó, dándole un apretón lleno de confianza a su futura esposa, pues no podían demostrar que estaban nerviosos, para subir juntos de la mano los escalones, hasta quedar frente al padre que los iba a casar.

En el momento en que la ceremonia inició, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron abruptamente. Una figura oscura golpeó a Adrien lanzándolo hacia la derecha y otra morada se acercó con elegancia a Marinette. Ella la enfrentó pero antes de decir algo más, Marinette abrió los ojos y estaba de nuevo en el vestíbulo con Viperion.

—¿Qué pasó? —consultó.

—Efectivamente, Hawk Moth con su akumatizado aparecerán ni bien ustedes se acomoden en el altar.

—Entiendo —dijo Marinette, aspirando profundamente—. Bien, es hora de poner el plan en marcha.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

.

**Mansión Agreste, media hora antes.**

.

Gabriel no esperaba esa visita. Si fuera por él, ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de recibirla, pero esta vez le estaba permitiendo la entrada porque le había asegurado que tenía información sobre algo que sucedería en la boda de Adrien y que solo él podría evitar; así que con tal de poder ayudar a su hijo y ganarse nuevamente su confianza, estaba dispuesto a soportar la presencia de esa mujer.

Cuando la tuvo frente a él, se quedó observándola con mucho recelo, pues no la veía desde que había ido a intrigar en contra de Marinette por los resultados del concurso. Aun le costaba entender cómo había sido manipulado por esa mocosa.

—¿Cuál es la información que vino a darme?

—Estaba comprobando lo solo y abandonado que ha quedado, señor Agreste —comentó, con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Eso no es lo que, se supone, venía a decirme… y lo que pase conmigo es algo que no le incumbe —iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara al darse cuenta que le había mentido, pero la mujer no se dejó.

—Claro que me incumbe —respondió con una sonrisa —. No he sido yo la que lo ha condenado a esta soledad, ha sido Marinette —comentó—. Ella le ha quitado todo: sus superpoderes, la posibilidad de recuperar a su esposa… todo se lo arrebató de las manos… —ante aquello, Gabriel se espantó. ¿Cómo esa mocosa sabía todo eso?— Y no conforme con eso, le quitó a Adrien. Por eso no lo dejaron participar de su fiesta de compromiso y por lo que veo, también de la boda… ¿No es terrible esa mocosa?

—Si no sabe de lo que habla, por favor, retírese —levantó la voz, pero Lila solo se rio —. ¡He dicho que se retire de mi propiedad!

—Yo me retiraré, no tengo problema con eso —confesó—, pero usted se quedará solo en esta enorme mansión, con el corazón más frio que las paredes de mármol que lo rodean… mientras que en otro punto de París, todo el mundo festeja el enlace de su hijo con la mujer que le arrebató todo… —se alejó un par de pasos—. Vi que Marinette compró un vestido blanco en _Soleit et lune_, ¿Acaso no son ellos su competencia más dura? —se rio y terminó de bajar las escaleras. Acarició el broche que tenía bajo el pañuelo de su blusa oscura y sonrió aún más cuando escuchó el azote de la puerta.

—Maestra —Nooroo apareció frente a ella con miedo, observando la puerta de la mansión Agreste. El kwami había compartido tantos años allí, que había generado un lazo afectivo con Gabriel—, ¿qué va a hacer?

—¡Es hora de que mi _Revenge_ se haga presente! —y tras esas palabras, se transformó en Hawk Moth. Sacó de su bolso, el frasco donde tenía su única mariposa, la cual tenía un ala rota y la oscureció —. Ve pequeña mariposa y nubla el juicio de ese hombre destruido.

Gabriel Agreste se había dejado caer en el sillón de su oficina con una fuerte jaqueca, por lo que se quitó las gafas y se refregó los ojos con los dedos de la mano derecha.

Sabía que no debía confiarse de las palabras de esa víbora, pero Marinette nunca le confirmó si había usado su diseño para el vestido de novia. Realmente le confundía que hubiera comprado un vestido en ese lugar pues su política contradecía las creencias de él y Marinette, ya que esa casa de moda usaba pieles reales de animales y nada era sintético o sustentable.

Su jaqueca iba en aumento, cuando sintió que algo entró en sus lentes. Esa energía la conocía tan bien, que trató de luchar contra ella.

—Oh, no te resistas, _Revenge_, déjate ganar por tus deseos de venganza e impidamos que sean felices. Arruinemos el amor que te han arrebatado a ti y del que no te dejan ser partícipe.

Gabriel trató de luchar, no quería hacerle daño a su hijo, pero su resistencia fue muy débil, pues la depresión que arrastraba desde la muerte de Emilie ayudó a que el akuma lo poseyera, oscureciendo su figura completamente.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

La marcha nupcial inundó toda la catedral y la gente se puso de pie para ver entrar a la novia. Marinette sonrió y afirmó el ramo de rosas rojas y rosadas que tenía en su mano derecha, mientras su padre la acompañaba por la alfombra roja que culminaba en el altar, donde Adrien la esperaba con un gesto confundido en su rostro. Tom entregó la mano de su hija a Adrien y el rubio afirmó. Cuando la tomó, su mirada verde recorrió a su futura esposa, al notar que el vestido que usaba no era el que le había mostrado, pues éste era más simple, liso y sin adornos, pudiéndose ver a través del tajo del lado derecho, que Marinette llevaba puestas calzas blancas por debajo. También notó la diferencia en el ramo de flores, y sus iris se encogieron de miedo al ver el color de las rosas, pues éste significaba que Viperion ya había usado su poder, al menos una vez.

—Prepárate —le susurró Marinette, mientras subían las escaleras. Adrien casi trastabillando, echó una mirada hacia arriba, donde Plagg flotaba libremente por los techos, en caso de ser necesaria su ayuda.

Su Kwami afirmó y fue hasta una de las columnas de la catedral, en el preciso momento en que las puertas de ésta, se volvieron a abrir.

—¿Ves? —comentó Hawk Moth a su akumatizado—. Ese vestido no parece algo hecho por ella, ¿no es así? Parece el último traje del diseñador que te mencioné.

No hubo respuesta del akumatizado, que se lanzó contra Adrien, mientras Hawk Moth se acercaba a Marinette, caminando como si desbordara elegancia y glamour.

—Lo siento, Marinette —comentó la villana, lanzándose contra ella. La chica logró esquivarla y salió corriendo del altar — ¡Ven aquí, maldita panadera! —exclamó Hawk Moth saliendo detrás de ella.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Adrien sacudió la cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento, notando que el akumatizado estaba debajo de una columna que Plagg había derribado. Elevó la mirada y vio como Viperion y Carapace evacuaban a los invitados de la ceremonia, mientras los padres de su novia miraban aterrados, la dirección a donde ella había desaparecido.

—Adrien —Bunnyx se acercó a él para ver si se encontraba en buen estado— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero necesito un favor —dijo, sin quitar la vista del akumatizado que trataba de quitarse las columnas que Plagg seguía tirando sobre él —. Necesito que vayas al pasado, al día que cumplí diecisiete años…

—¡Pero…!

—¡Ya lo has hecho, no es nada nuevo! —exclamó, desesperado—. ¡Busca a Marinette, dile que por favor, tenga cuidado en nuestra boda, que confío en que ella encontrará la forma de salir bien de esto, para que nada le pase a nuestro hijo!

—Adrien… —Bunnyx se sorprendió por lo que le dijo el rubio — ¿Marinette está…? —ante aquellas palabras, Adrien afirmó.

—¿Entiendes por qué necesito que vayas a advertirle? Solo habla con mi Marinette y déjame con la incertidumbre a mí. Sé lo peligroso de jugar con el tiempo…

—De acuerdo —Bunnyx afirmó y abrió su madriguera para escapar, justo cuando Revenge logró romper las columnas que Plagg le había lanzado.

Adrien se rio cuando su compañera desapareció. Finalmente todas las piezas de ese enigma cuadraban en su cabeza. Él fue quien le había pedido a Marinette que hiciera todo esto, que trazara un plan… ¡Ella solo había seguido sus indicaciones al pie de la letra!

En ese momento, el Kwami se acercó a su portador.

—¡Ya ponte el anillo! —protestó.

…

.

**Seis años atrás. Cumpleaños diecisiete de Adrien.**

.

—_¡Chicos! —al ver como Marinette y Adrien saltaron de golpe, Bunnyx se disculpó —¡Lo siento! —haciendo que ambos se separaran, asustados— Nette, necesito hablar contigo…_

—_¿Bunnyx? —Marinette observó a la superheroina con una sonrisa— ¿Qué sucede?_

—_Necesito tu ayuda… —exclamó, algo agitada —. El futuro es un caos._

—_¿Qué pasó en el futuro? —interrogó Adrien._

—_Lo siento, rubio —le dijo a Adrien, señalando el ruido del exterior—. ¿Podrías ir a deshacerte de ese ruido infernal? Necesito hablar con Nette._

—_Pero, ¿sucedió algo? —volvió a preguntar, pero la de traje blanco y celeste le negó con la cabeza._

—_Lo siento, pero tu yo del futuro fue muy claro —elevó el dedo índice y cerró los ojos—. "Solo habla con mi Marinette y déjame con la incertidumbre a mí." _

—_¡Vaya! —protestó, apoyando la mano derecha en la frente y perdiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos—. Hasta mi yo del futuro prefiere a Marinette —la mencionada se rio, aunque estaba muy preocupada por la presencia de Bunnyx— En fin, las dejo —y salió de la habitación para que ambas hablaran mientras iba a deshacerse de los invitados no invitados._

_Inmediatamente, la portadora del tiempo observó a Marinette y la abrazó._

—_¿Qué pasa? —consultó, bastante incómoda, separándose._

—_Vengo del futuro, del día de tu boda. Adrien me pidió que te diga algo, pero puede ser muy peligroso si no sabes manejarlo —Bunnyx se llevó la mano a la frente—. No sé qué pueda pasar a partir de ahora, pero Nette, tu vida está en grave riesgo__ y a Adrien le preocupa mucho lo que pueda pasar con tu embarazo._

—_¿Mi qué?_

—_Vas a ser madre… Sí, lo sé, yo también estoy digiriendo la noticia… pero —la tomó por los hombros—, necesitamos que planees una estrategia, algo que nos ayude para poder derrotar a Hawk Moth y a su akumatizado, ese día. Quiero volver al futuro y darme cuenta que esta visita no fue en vano. Por favor, Nette, ayúdame…_

_Pero la joven aun no salía de su estupor. ¿Se iba a casar con Adrien, embarazada? Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza con rapidez._

—_Sé que es difícil de digerir, pero ustedes ya viven juntos hace tiempo, así que era lógico que pasara —movió los dedos en forma circular —. Ni siquiera respetan a los demás con sus demostraciones de cariño… —iba a reír, pero recordó a lo que venía._

—_¿De cuánto tiempo en el futuro vienes?_

—_No puedo decírtelo con exactitud, pero allí ya eres una profesional… —Marinette afirmó. Se sentía incómoda y muy nerviosa, angustiada por lo que pudiera estar sucediendo en el futuro, con ella embarazada y con Adrien a punto de ser su marido._

—_Está bien —afirmó —. Trabajaré en un plan para ese día. Gracias Bunnyx…_

—_De nada, Nette —Bunnyx la abrazó con fuerza —. Te quiero. Por favor, cuídate mucho… y manténganse juntos, los dos. No dejen que nada los separe._

_Cuando Bunnyx desapareció, Marinette se sentó en el sillón de la habitación de Adrien con la mirada perdida. ¿Acaso su boda soñada y su hijo, eran algo que traería caos a la vida de ambos? Si ya era una profesional y vivían juntos ¿De cuánto tiempo hablaba? ¿Tres años? ¿Seis? _

_Cuando Adrien volvió de echar a los indeseados visitantes, ella se lanzó a sus brazos, temblando de miedo._

—_¿Marinette? —consultó._

—_¡No me preguntes nada! —le pidió—. ¡Solo abrázame, fuerte!_

.

**Actualidad**

.

Marinette quedó atrapada en uno de los cuartos de la catedral que, por la cantidad de libros y escritorios, parecía ser una oficina o una biblioteca, pero lo único que sabía con certeza era que Hawk Moth también había quedado atrapada ahí, junto a ella. Se quedó apartada en una esquina mientras la villana solo la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante. Debía planear qué hacer para darles tiempo a sus amigos de llevar a cabo el plan.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó, tragando saliva con algo de miedo—. ¿Acaso… quieres matarme?

Hawk Moth rió de tal forma que los pelos de la nuca de Marinette, se erizaron de miedo.

—¿Matarte? —comentó con burla— ¿Por qué haría algo tan tonto como eso? —movió ambas manos en el aire— ¿Por qué acabar con tu vida si puedo privarte de que la vivas sin amor?

—¿Qué?

—¿Creíste que iba a acabar con tu vida? —ella simplemente volvió a reír—. Claro que no… Te daré una donde ya no esté él… ¡Te dejaré viva para que sufras el resto de tu vida, por la muerte de tu amado!

—¡¿Qué le piensas hacer a Adrien?! —preguntó, desesperada.

—Bueno, tengo la sospecha de que eres Ladybug y que si te tengo encerrada aquí… —comentó, moviendo su mano derecha en forma de círculo —, mi akuma derrotará a Chat Noir. Tiene muchas ganas de vengarse de él y exterminarlo.

—¡Eso no va a pasar!

—¡Va a pasar! —exclamó, emocionada—. _Revenge_ tiene la fuerza para acabar con Chat Noir y cuando mate a su propio hijo, tendré en mis manos MI Revenge contra ti y Gabriel.

Marinette sintió su estómago contraerse. Solo quería lanzarse contra ella y arrebatarle el prodigio, pero no podía. En primer lugar, porque su bebé estaba en riesgo y en segundo lugar, porque tenía que confiar en sus amigos y en el plan que había elaborado.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

.

**Con Adrien…**

.

El rubio trataba, a duras penas, de romper la cuerda que ataba el prodigio del gato negro a su cuello, mientras Plagg lo miraba con desesperación porque serían atacados en cualquier segundo. Justo cuando el primer lanzamiento de _Revenge_ se ejecutó en su contra, una gigante pantera negra se lanzó contra el supervillano, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

—¿Mayura? —exclamó el rubio, al ver a la antigua villana frente a él, protegiéndolo.

—¡No pierdas tiempo! —le dijo, observando como su sentimonstruo peleaba con el akumatizado—. ¡Necesito que te transformes, ya! —Adrien finalmente pudo cortar el hilo que sostenía su miraculous y se lo puso con rapidez.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Plagg, en el momento que Adrien invocó a Chat Noir.

—¡Chat Noir! —Bunnyx lo detuvo de saltar contra el akumatizado.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien… pero acabo de recordar que tengo un mensaje de TU Marinette…

—¿Qué hay con mi Marinette?

—Dijo que tu padre tenía muchas ganas de ser abuelo —le comentó—. No entendí bien por qué quería que te diga esto, pero…

—¿El akumatizado es mi padre?

—Así es —respondió Mayura sin mirarlo, mientras su pantera seguía atacándolo—. Tu padre fue akumatizado.

—Pero ¿Marinette lo sabía?

—No había forma —le recordó Bunnyx —. Ni yo lo sabía cuando la vi.

—Parece que lo presintió —comentó Mayura, concentrándose aún más en su ataque —, por eso me pidió que te ayudara.

—¿Padre? —Chat Noir observó al ser oscuro, que prácticamente parecía una sombra negra de la que sobresalían las gafas de sol—. Son sus lentes, allí debe estar el akuma.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Déjenmelo a mí —tomó su bastón, lo agrandó el triple de su tamaño y se puso en posición—. Es hora que mi padre y yo arreglemos viejas rencillas. Ustedes quédense como apoyo, por favor.

—Pero miren quién viene a pelear —exclamó Revenge, con una gran carcajada—. ¿Crees que eres rival para mí, gato tonto?

—Tengo que recuperar a mi padre —dijo, moviéndose en sentido contrario del akuma —, así que necesito estar a su nivel. Ya no soy el mocoso de dieciséis años que no tenía mucho que perder.

—Qué conmovedor —Revenge extendió su mano, haciendo aparecer de la sombras, una especie de espada—. Demuéstralo, entonces —y tras esas palabras, se lanzó contra él, chocando sus armas como si fueran espadas reales, una y otra vez. Parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder ante el otro.

Mayura observaba a los dos pelear, con las manos juntas en su pecho, pensando en que debía haberse preparado mejor para este momento. En parte se sentía responsable por descuidar la depresión que tenía Gabriel, lo que había originado esta situación. Era tanta la frustración, que su sentimonstruo se llenó de energía y se lanzó contra Gabriel, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio, permitiendo que Chat Noir, finalmente, pudiera apresarlo contra el piso.

Con su rodilla sobre el estómago y con ambas manos, apresó las de su padre contra el piso alfombrado de la catedral.

—Padre, por favor —susurró Adrien —, vuelva con nosotros. Necesito ir por Marinette, necesito ir a protegerla de las manos de esa lunática —pero no había caso, el akuma luchaba por liberarse, aun cuando la pantera se acostó sobre sus piernas para ayudar al joven a que no se moviera —. Sé que Marinette te iba a ver a escondidas de mí, sé que ella ha tratado de mantener una relación cordial contigo, pese a todo lo que sucedió. Por favor, ¿puedes ayudarme? Te lo pido… de un padre a otro padre —ante esas palabras, Mayura cubrió sus labios, confirmando sus sospechas. Marinette estaba embarazada. ¡Tenían que ir a liberarla!

—Papá…

—¿Ella… está…? —la verdadera voz de Gabriel se abrió paso entre la del poder maligno. Chat Noir afirmó con la cabeza.

—Sí, serás abuelo… —susurró —. Por favor, ayúdame…

Y ante las lágrimas de su hijo, _Revenge_ dejó de pelear, relajando todo su cuerpo para que pudieran liberar el akuma de sus lentes.

Cuando el cataclismo del gato negro, liberó a la mariposa, la energía oscura dejó a la vista, nuevamente a Gabriel Agreste.

—Padre —susurró el joven a ver a su progenitor.

—A... Adrien —al ver que no podía hablar, se preocupó, pero recibió un golpe en su pierna que le hizo recordar la posición en la que estaba, con su rodilla apretándole el estómago. Se corrió rápidamente y el hombre de lentes se sentó, respirando profundamente.

—Gabriel —susurró Nathalie, dejando ir la transformación y liberando a Duusu.

—Nathalie —respondió, aun con la voz un poco ronca, elevando la mano para limpiar las lágrimas que rodeaban su mejilla —, lo siento tanto…

—Yo igual —dijo, acercando su rostro al de él para juntar sus frentes —, lamentó no haber impedido esto.

Chat Noir observó como la mariposa se desteñía y comprendió que Hawk Moth había sido derrotado. Casi sin fuerzas por el estrés mental y emocional que había vivido, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su padre y Nathalie, y sin decir nada más, los abrazó a ambos, también apegando su frente a la de ellos.

—Lo siento, hijo —musitó.

—Ya hablaremos de esto, papá, te lo prometo —dijo el superhéroe y se separó de ambos —, pero ahora debo ir con Marinette.

Y ante eso, los tres se pusieron de pie.

—Lo que dijiste… —consultó Gabriel, con cierto balbuceo. Chat Noir guiñó el ojo con diversión.

—Por supuesto. Dentro de poco más de siete meses, podrás conocer a nuestro primer hijo —y sin decir más, salió a buscar a Marinette.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

.

**Con Marinette, minutos antes.**

.

Hawk Moth miraba fijamente a Marinette. Podía ver el pánico reflejado en sus ojos celestes, el dolor y la agonía de no saber qué estaba pasando con Adrien, lo que generaba en ella, una increíble sensación de bienestar absoluto.

Verla sufriendo, luego de años disfrutar la gloria, solo la reconfortaban.

—Vamos, panadera —exclamó la villana —, si tanto deseas salvara a tu amor de una muerte horrible en manos de su propio padre, transfórmate en Ladybug.

—¡Que no soy Ladybug! —protestó —. ¿Me ves con aretes? —protestó, enseñando sus orejas limpias de adornos— Por favor, Lila, déjame ir.

—Así que sabes quién soy…

—No se me ocurre nadie más —exclamó desesperada, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Hawk Moth, tomó su bastón y la miró con malicia, sacando de él, la espada estoque que ocultaba dicho elemento. Si bien, segundos atrás se había sentido plena, saber que había posibilidades de que Marinette no fuera Ladybug y que, por ende, esa estúpida se había ganado el amor del superhéroe por sobre el de la superheroína, le provocó más ira que nunca.

Marinette, Marinette, siempre era Marinette… Estaba harta y aunque había decidido que solo mataría a Adrien por el simple gozo de verla sufrir, quizás dejarle una o dos marcas en el cuerpo, tampoco le vendrían mal.

—No sabes cuánto te detesto, Marinette… cuánto te odio —gruñó con los dientes apretados, lanzándose sin más contra ella. Marinette pudo volver a esquivarla, lanzándole libros que ésta partía en dos con su espada — ¡Deja de huir, cobarde!

De pronto, la dejó acorralada con la punta de su espada apuntando directo a su garganta. Un solo movimiento más y hasta ahí llegaba la vida de esa insignificante rata.

Estaba decidida a darle el golpe de gracia, aprovechando la agitación y desesperación que veía en la mirada azul, cuando notó que a sus pies, había un extraño líquido.

—¿Agua? —se preguntó, confundida, retrocediendo dos pasos, pero no pudo dar el tercero porque el agua empezó a materializarse a sus espaldas y la apresó. No le quedó más que soltar su espada, cuando la de Ryuko se apoyó en su garganta.

—Hola —susurró la superheroina del miraculous del dragón, con una gran sonrisa —, un paso en falso y te electrocuto… —la amenazó —… Y creo que tienes algo que nos pertenece.

Lila observó cómo, de la nada, desde el piso, una mini Ladybug apareció y se paró frente a Marinette, recuperando su tamaño real para proteger a la mujer. Si bien, eso era la confirmación de que eran dos personas distintas, Lila aún no podía creerlo. ¡Estaba segura de que todo era una ilusión producida por Rena Rouge!

—¡Esto está mal! —protestó Lila, observando a ambas mujeres, que eran completamente iguales—. ¡Esto tiene que ser un truco! —exclamó— Yo sé que una es una ilusión. No puede ser que haya dos de ustedes… eso es imposible —trató de acercarse a la heroína y a la diseñadora, pero Ryuko le dio un golpe que la dejó inconsciente en el acto.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, Ladybug, pero la portadora del Dragón, solo movió los hombros de forma despectiva.

—Solo se me antojó.

Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa. Lo habían logrado.

De golpe, la puerta que las mantenía encerradas se hizo añicos con el Cataclismo de Chat Noir y éste entró seguido de Gabriel, Nathalie, Bunnyx, Rena Rouge, Carapace y Viperion, que aguardaban detrás de la puerta, una señal o alguna confirmación de parte de Ryuko.

—Mi Multimouse —exclamó Chat, corriendo a abrazar a Ladybug, con fuerza. Ella le regresó el abrazo con una sonrisa.

—Menos mal que reconociste a la real —dijo Rena Rouge, moviendo su flauta para que tanto la Marinette vestida de blanco como Ladybug, tomaran la forma de la superheroína del miraculous del Ratón. La apariencia que tenían anteriormente, era solo una ilusión, pero ambas chicas eran Marinette.

—Ya son años de práctica —comentó, orgullosa, juntando su cabeza con la de Multibug. Luego, se alejó para que las dos Marinette se volvieran a unificar y diera por terminada la transformación con Mullo, quedando únicamente como Ladybug.

—¿Estás bien? —Ladybug revisó cada parte del rostro de Chat Noir, totalmente preocupada. Él solo le sonrió.

—Solo estoy cansado, pero estoy bien —le tomó ambas manos, las elevó para darle un beso en cada una y le sonrió—. Todo está bien ahora. Ya no hay nada que temer, solo mucho que reparar.

—Tienes razón —afirmó la superheroina, invocando el Lucky Charm. Cuando los cientos de mariquitas que salieron de su yoyo tomaron forma de un ramo de flores, no pudo evitar sentir que iba acorde al día —. Curioso —comentó en voz alta, al momento de lanzarlo para que todo volviera a la normalidad —¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Cuando todo en la catedral volvió a la normalidad, cada uno de los portadores, regresó su miraculous, dándole un fuerte abrazo a la heroína, antes de salir de aquel lugar para tomar sus puestos en la boda. Marinette guardó cada uno de los miraculous en su yo-yo y se quedó observando el Broche de Moth que le entregó Kagami, el cual tenía una ligera hendidura en él. Estaba dañado como anteriormente lo había estado el miraculous del Pavo Real, el cual apareció frente a sus ojos. Al tomarlo, levantó la mirada hacia Nathalie y sonrió.

—Gracias —susurró la superheroina.

—Gracias a ti, por ayudarme a proteger a mi familia —Ladybug compartió la sonrisa con Nathalie y cuando terminó de guardar el miraculous, quitó su transformación.

Cuando Marinette volvió a aparecer ante los presentes, el vaporoso vestido que había creado junto con Gabriel Agreste apareció también, haciendo que los ojos del diseñador adquirieran un brillo que no pasó desapercibido para Chat Noir ni para Nathalie.

—Lo hiciste… —susurró Gabriel. Marinette caminó los pasos que los separaban para quedar frente a él y tomar ambas partes del faldón para hacerle una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Y perderme de hacer realidad una de las creaciones de mi diseñador favorito para el día de mi boda? —cerró los ojos y le sonrió— ¡Estaría loca si me perdiera esta oportunidad!

La siguiente acción sorprendió a todos, inclusive a Marinette. Gabriel Agreste, el ser que odiaba el contacto físico, abrazó a su futura nuera.

—Gracias, Marinette, por todo. Espero que me dejes ser el abuelo que te prometí.

La mencionada pasó de la sorpresa a la realización de lo que eso significaba, y le regresó el gesto, abrazándolo.

—Por supuesto.

Chat Noir estaba tan pasmado ante aquella escena que dejó ir la transformación boquiabierto. ¡Ni en sus sueños más bizarros imaginó que su padre llegaría a sentir semejante cariño sincero por Marinette, como para abrazarla!

Cuando ambos se separaron, Marinette secó sus ojos con las yemas de sus dedos y miró a Adrien, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca.

—¿Qué haremos con ella? —preguntó Plagg, flotando sobre la inconsciente Lila.

Adrien y Marinette simplemente se miraron.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

_«Aquí el reporte desde la Catedral de Notre Dame, donde esta tarde se iba a llevar a cabo la boda de ensueño de la diseñadora de modas, Marinette Dupain-Cheng y el ex modelo, Adrien Agreste. Dije "iba" porque una nueva super villana, haciéndose pasar por Hawk Moth, decidió interrumpir la ceremonia, causando pánico y desesperación en ambos novios, al querer asesinarlos a sangre fría._

_La autora de este atentado es la actriz Lila Rossi, quien fue derrotada por el escuadrón de superhéroes de París y puesta a disposición de la policía. Esperamos que finalmente, los novios puedan llevar a cabo su boda y empezar una nueva vida, lejos de la envidia y los celos de la joven Rossi.»_

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Por la cantidad de emociones que tuvieron por ese día, decidieron aplazar la ceremonia para el día siguiente, dándole la oportunidad a su tía Amelie y a Felix de llegar al enlace. Marinette se sintió aún más feliz por su marido cuando el sector reservado para sus familiares, finalmente estaba ocupado.

Y aunque Adrien todavía se hacía el fuerte, tratando de no demostrar tanto por la presencia de su familia en la boda, sabía que por dentro estaba cual miel, de lo pleno y feliz que se sentía.

Tuvieron una hermosa ceremonia y una maravillosa luna de miel en Inglaterra, y aunque fueron hospedados en el palacio que la tía Amelie tenía por residencia, ambos jóvenes salieron a explorar cada uno de los rincones de aquella maravillosa tierra.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

.

**Un mes después de la boda.**

.

Una tarde, Marinette y Adrien habían invitado a Alya y Kagami a conocer su nueva casa. Ahora que era su esposa, Marinette le había dado libertad financiera a Adrien para que hiciera con su dinero lo que quisiera en pos de la familia que estaban construyendo.

Ambas jóvenes estaban sorprendidas de la belleza de aquella mansión, pues aunque la casa contaba con diez habitaciones, el patio que tenía era aún más espectacular, con áreas verdes y árboles por todo el lugar. La pareja la había elegido porque querían que su familia tuviera un ambiente amplio donde compartir todos juntos, pero también con varios espacios para que cada uno desarrollara su independencia y tuviera su privacidad.

A la familia se le había sumado un hámster, que tenía una larga tubería que recorría gran parte del jardín, además de un perro, con el que Adrien pasaba la mayor parte del día jugando como si fuera un niño pequeño. A Marinette le encantaba verlo así, porque sabía que cuando vinieran sus hijos, tendrían un padre maravilloso.

—Y bien —dijo Alya, tomando de su té, bastante intrigada por la invitación.

—¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirnos con tanta urgencia?

—Es que tengo un problema —comentó la de ojos celestes, mirando a sus dos amigas—. Sé que te prometí a ti, Alya, mi primer hijo —dijo, señalándola y luego a Kagami— y a ti, el segundo hijo, pero…

—Pero, ¿qué? —preguntaron, asustadas de que algo le fuera a pasar a su amiga.

—Pues, ahora serán madrinas al mismo tiempo porque serán mellizos —exclamó Marinette, haciendo que sus dos amigas sintieran alivio y emoción por partes iguales.

—¿Quieres matarnos de un susto? —protestó Alya, golpeándole levemente el hombro a Marinette. Adrien, que las miraba a distancia, elevó la voz desde el jardín.

—¡Oye, no le pegues a mi esposa que yo no le ando pegando a Nino! —comentó, mientras le lanzaba la pelota al perro para que fuera por ella.

—¿Debería ir a pegarte a ti? —comentó la reportera, acomodándose las gafas—. Porque apuesto mi anillo de compromiso a que ésta fue tu idea —pero Adrien no respondió y solo le mostró a la morena, sus brillantes dientes blancos.

Kagami se movió de asiento, para quedar junto a Marinette.

—¿Puedo?

Marinette observó la intención de la japonesa y se movió hacia atrás con la silla un poco. El vestido floreado que lucía hacía que su incipiente vientre se notara de forma muy tierna. Kagami apoyó la mano y sonrió.

—Gracias por dejarme participar de esto —dijo, emocionada, con sus ojos marrones brillando por las lágrimas.

—A ti, por toda tu ayuda —Marinette apoyó su cabeza contra la de Kagami— Y también, por actuar de vidente con lo de la partida doble.

Ambas se rieron de aquella escena, por lo que Alya al verlas enfrascadas en algo donde la habían dejado afuera, apoyó la mano sobre la de Marinette y Kagami.

—Ya verás, te ayudaremos y seremos las mejores madrinas que Hugo y Louis puedan tener.

—¿Ya sabías los nombres? —consultó Kagami, sorprendida. Marinette solo sonrió nerviosa, quitando las manos de sus amigas.

—Es que tienen una década de… —Alya iba a contarle, pero ella le cerró la boca con un panecillo.

—Pruébalos, están deliciosos —exclamó, riendo de manera nerviosa.

Cuando llegó el momento de que las visitas se fueran, Marinette y Adrien se despidieron de ellas con una gran sonrisa. Adrien le dio un beso en la cabeza a Marinette y la abrazó, mientras las puertas automáticas se cerraban.

—Con que los nombres de nuestros hijos los tenías listos desde hace diez años…

—Cállate —protestó Marinette soltándose del agarre de Adrien.

—¿Después de saber semejante información? —dijo, siguiéndola bastante risueño— Lo siento, Macarrón, pero eso es imposible.

Marinette sonrió ante aquel apodo. Hacía tiempo que no la llamaba de esa forma, desde antes de que Bunnyx interviniera en lo que pasaría, pero la alegría no le duró mucho porque sintió como su esposo seguía canturreando.

—Y si tenemos otro, ¿también tiene hombre? ¿Cómo se llamará si es niña?

Marinette volteó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, señalándose el vientre.

—Sigue molestándome y estos serán los únicos hijos que tenga contigo —y tras eso, volvió a girar sobre sus pies con dirección a la habitación que usaba de oficina para plasmar sus ideas. ¡Era mejor ir a dibujar un rato antes de quedarse viuda!

Adrien miró a su esposa alejarse. No podía evitar sentir esa sensación de felicidad plena, al recordar que ya llevaban diez años conociéndose, en los cuales Marinette fue parte de casi todas las primeras veces de su vida, y la que lo rescató de la soledad y la miseria que llevaba viviendo.

Ella tomó su vida oscura y se la llenó de colores, y sabía que ahora, cuando sus hijos nacieran, ya no se sentiría solo nunca más.

Porque ahora estaba con la mujer que amaba y todo lo que la vida le tirara encima, iban a poder soportarlo, juntos.

—Así es la vida… —comentó Adrien, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos para ingresar a su casa —, pero… Esta es mi vida.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

¡Y al fin pudimos liberar este capitulo!

Si bien lo tenía hace tiempo, tuvo una edición bastante larga porque con mi beta tuvimos que rever muchas escenas para que tuvieran sentido, fueran enlazadas y no tuvieran que recurrir a capítulos anteriores para recordar cada cosa que se nombraba.

Pero bue, al final ya está publicado.

.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han acompañado a lo largo de los ocho meses que duró esta historia desde C'est La Vie en Agosto de 2019 hasta ahora que está terminando en Abril 2020.

Esta historia tiene un epilogo dos años después.

:) Probablemente salga la próxima semana.

.

Beteado por princessqueen a

Palabras: 7457

.

¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Gracias por sus reviews: laurenImprincess - Dessirenya - karen Agreste - Butercup77 - FlowersBlack - Arashi Shinomori

.

Aquatic~

.

07 de Abril 2020


	9. Epilogo

**.**

**Y con ustedes, el cierre de esta historia...**

**.**

* * *

**C'est Ma Vie**

**~Epílogo~**

* * *

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

.

**Dos años después de la boda.**

.

Adrien caminaba con algo de miedo, abrazando fuertemente a Hugo, mientras se acercaba a aquel lugar. No quería hacer eso, pero no tenían opción. ¿Por qué los padres de Marinette tenían que estar tan ocupados?

Se detuvo cuando observó a Nathalie y a Gabriel en la puerta de la mansión. Giró sobre sus pies con la idea de huir de ahí, pero solo se encontró con los ojos celestes de su esposa que brillaban amenazantes. Pasó saliva con dificultad, observando como Marinette le hacía señas con la mirada para que avanzara.

—No quiero… —dijo, aferrándose más a su pequeño que dormía en sus brazos.

—Solo serán dos horas, Adrien —respondió Marinette, afirmando a Louis en sus brazos, y aunque no debía hacerlo, tenía miedo de que si le pasaba ambos niños a su padre, en ese momento, éste saldría corriendo con ellos —. No podemos llevarlos con nosotros a la consulta.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —lo interrumpió—. Fue tu idea el que tuviéramos a los niños prácticamente seguidos, para criarlos todos a la vez. Ahora no te quejes.

—No me quejo de eso —respondió con una sonrisa picara en sus labios que sonrojaron a la furiosa madre.

—¿Crees que yo no tengo miedo? —le dijo, acariciando a su pequeño— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Chloé en el bautismo de los mellizos? —le recordó—. Que si teníamos una niña y salía rubia, la iba a secuestrar para vivir con ella lejos de Paris, imaginando que era su hija y la tuya.

Adrien negó con la cabeza.

—Chloé solo estaba bromeando —le insistió —. No deberías tenerle miedo. Ella realmente me quiere mucho y a nuestros hijos también.

—Entonces, tampoco deberías temerles a tu padre y a Nathalie porque ellos también te quieren y a los niños también —las palabras de Marinette causaron el resultado esperado.

—Caí en tu trampa —gruñó el rubio y ella solo sonrió.

—Vamos, Chloé casi nos mata más veces que tu padre —le recordó, poniéndose en marcha para subir las escaleras —. No deberías preocuparte. Me prometiste que volverías a confiar en él, además ha sido un buen abuelo.

Adrien la miró alejarse, viendo como automáticamente Gabriel bajaba las escaleras para tomar a Louis, evitando que Marinette no cargara ese peso con los cinco meses de embarazo que llevaba ahora.

Ver a su padre sonreír cuando su pequeño de ojos verdes y abundante cabello azulado se acomodó en su hombro, aun profundamente dormido, lo hizo terminar de decidirse y subir las escaleras para entregarle a Nathalie, al pequeño Hugo que, al igual que su hermano, tenía cabello azulado, pero unos bellos ojos color cielo, igual que su madre.

—Volveremos en dos horas, más o menos —explicó Marinette, dándole una pequeña caricia en la cabeza a Louis.

—Por favor, cuídenlos bien —Adrien no quería sonar pesado, pero las últimas palabras le salieron extremadamente resaltadas.

—No te preocupes, hijo —dijo Gabriel, observando a Adrien—. Nathalie te ha criado a ti, después de todo —aquello pareció mover un poco el lado sentimental de Adrien.

—Sí, tienes razón…

—Sé que es la primera vez que los dejan sin supervisión de alguno de ustedes —agregó Nathalie —, pero te juro que nada pasará. Están en buenas manos.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! —interrumpió Marinette, para tomar a su marido de los hombros y girarlo hacia las escaleras —. Debemos irnos o llegaremos muy tarde.

—Está bien —le echó una última mirada a sus hijos y bajó las escaleras de la mano de Marinette, hacia el auto de ambos.

Cuando Gabriel y Nathalie observaron como ambos se retiraron, ingresaron a la mansión y se miraron con una sonrisa bastante siniestra.

—¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí? —consultó y Nathalie ladeó la sonrisa, acariciando la cabeza de Louis, que dormía profundamente.

—Por supuesto. Está todo listo como lo pidió.

…

**Un par de horas después.**

.

Marinette estaba de regreso en la mansión, feliz con la noticia de que la pequeña Emma llegaría a sus vidas en poco más de tres meses. Adrien, aunque también estaba feliz por aquello, estaba preocupado porque su padre y Nathalie no habían salido a recibirlos. Confundidos, entraron y empezaron a revisar la mansión hasta que finalmente escucharon algo, ¿era la voz de Hugo?

Corrieron en dirección a la voz de su hijo, hasta que ingresaron a una de las habitaciones, encontrándose con un panorama que en sus vidas esperaban ver.

A diferencia del resto de la casa, ese cuarto era muy colorido, con paredes llenas de juguetes y pelotas de colores. Tanto Nathalie como Gabriel, estaban acostados sobre la alfombra del suelo, jugando con las pelotas que tanto Hugo como Louis lanzaban contra ellos.

De repente, Hugo lanzó una de las pelotas y le pegó en el rostro a Gabriel. Adrien iba a intervenir, pero Marinette lo detuvo. Los pequeños observaban a su abuelo, preocupados, pero Gabriel no hizo nada y solo esperó a que Hugo se acercara a él para tomarlo y hacerle cosquillas.

Marinette aprovechó esa ocasión para golpear la puerta y hacerse notar.

—Llegaron —exclamó Nathalie, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ellos.

—Llamamos a la puerta y nadie respondió, así que usé mi llave —contestó Adrien, sin quitar la vista de su padre que era aplastado por ambos pequeños. ¿Sentía envidia? Tal vez un poquito.

—Qué bonito está el cuarto —comentó Marinette, recorriéndolo con la mirada.

—Gabriel lo mandó a preparar cuando ayer nos dijeron que sí podíamos cuidarlos. Estaba realmente encantado de poder hacer esto —desvió la mirada hacia ellos y luego la regresó hacia Marinette—. ¿Y qué te dijeron?

—Pues… será niña —informó con una sonrisa —. Emma viene en camino —y ante eso, se acarició el vientre. Nathalie sonrió con esa información. Los veía tan felices juntos que solo podía sentir tranquilidad.

—¡Hola! —saludó Adrien, haciendo que los pequeños dejaran de aplastar a su abuelo y corrieran torpemente hacia su padre, que se agachó a recibirlos— ¿Listos para ir a casa?

—¿Ya te los vas a llevar? —Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono de decepción de su suegro. Realmente le encantaba poder ver a ese hombre serio y que odiaba tanto el contacto, ser tan recíproco con el amor que los pequeños le entregaban.

—Ya tenemos que volver a casa —explicó Marinette —, pero si no tienen problema, podría traerlos un rato el próximo fin de semana para que estén con ustedes.

—Gracias —dijo Gabriel, sonriendo.

…

Ya era de noche y la lluvia había llegado de golpe a París. Adrien estaba apoyado contra el ventanal de su habitación, observando como el cielo se iluminaba por los rayos y relámpagos.

Movió su mirada hacia su cama. Marinette estaba acostada en la mitad de ésta, con ambos niños, uno al lado del otro, abrazando el vientre de su madre, con la excusa de cuidar a su hermanita de la lluvia.

Sonrió, recordando como su historia con Marinette había empezado bajo la lluvia. También la vez en que, bajo la lluvia, se había dejado desbordar por sus pensamientos y sentimientos, y la había ido a buscar a su casa para derrumbarse en sus brazos.

—Bonita postal, ¿verdad? —comentó Plagg, sentándose en su hombro. Adrien afirmó.

Había pasado años de soledad, esperando que esa chica de ojos color cielo viniera a rescatarlo y le mostrara lo que era vivir y disfrutar de la vida.

Y viendo los resultados que tenía ahora, no se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Bien, después de ocho meses, finalmente puedo cerrar esta historia.

La verdad, no sé mucho que decir... Fue una idea tan loca que salió después de la emisión de Timetagger...

Tras montarme toda una escena en Mayo del año pasado, la uní a otra que siempre quise hacer "Usar los sabores para llevar a cabo una historia" Llevaba años intentándola, quise probar en Pokémon, en Sakura y en Sailor Moon pero nunca pude armar bien la historia hasta que pude finalmente desarrollarla en Miraculous.

Amé mucho este fic y aunque no llegó a tener la repercusión de Viaje de Sanación, es como otro de mis bebés que acaba de terminar de crecer y es hora de soltar ;o;

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo :)

.

Beteado por princessqueen a.k.a KaryMoon2

Palabras: 1251

.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron huella en esta historia:

laurenImprincess - karen Agreste - ChrisBooth-Grey - Aninomo - Arashi Shinomori - Dessirenya - Xiang Li 17 - Princess Mko - bluesweet

.

Aquatic~

.

09 de Agosto 2019 - 18 de Abril 2020


End file.
